El héroe de la verdad
by larareshiram97
Summary: Black es un chico que aspira ser entrenador pero sin saberlo su destino lo guiará hasta el pokémon blanco veraz. ¡Terminado! Secuela ya iniciada.
1. El comienzo

Hola ,este es mi primer fic ,nunca he escrito una historia así que les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo ,aceptaré comentarios y críticas con consejos que me ayuden a mejorar.

Los textos entre () son pensamientos.

Este fic está basado en la historia del videojuego de pokémon negro y sin más demoras aquí va el primer capítulo :

EL HÉROE DE LA VERDAD

Capítulo 1 : El comienzo

Hace cientos de años en una remota región dos hermanos gemelos tenían un pokémon que representaba el equilibrio ,uno de los hermanos buscaba crear un mundo mejor a partir de los ideales y el otro uno a partir de la verdad.

Los chicos empezaron a pelearse para ver quién tenía la razón ,el pokémon legendario del equilibrio no apoyaba a ninguno de los dos y entonces este se dividió en 2 ,cada uno apoyaba a uno de los gemelos.

El pokémon negro puro ayudaba al chico que buscaba los ideales ,este tenía una fuerza descomunal como el rayo ,mientras que el chico que buscaba la verdad era asistido por el pokémon blanco veraz ,con un poder abrasador como las llamas. Los chicos hicieron luchar a sus pokémon para saber cuál de ellos tenía razón , pero lo único que lograron con la batalla fue que sus dos pokémon dragón se debilitaran el uno al otro sin haber un ganador claro.

Al ver todo su hogar destruido y a sus pokémon heridos se dieron cuenta de que ninguno tenía la razón absoluta y decidieron hacer las paces. Pero los descendientes de ellos continuaron la lucha y ambos pokémon destruyeron la región dejando un manto de cenizas y relámpagos ,la gente se dio cuenta de su error y con la ayuda de los 2 dragones construyeron una nueva región. Y así se fundó la región de Teselia.

Cientos de años más tarde un chico llamado Black aspira convertirse en entrenador pokémon y su sueño está por cumplirse.

Pueblo Arcilla

Punto de vista de Black

El sol me golpea la cara desde la ventana despertándome y me levanto a desayunar.

Buenos días Black , el desayuno está listo-dijo mi mamá.

La saludé comí mi desayuno y fui a ver la tele ,estaban pasando un combate pokémon entre un entrenador con un scolipede y uno con un hydreigon y este último obtuvo la victoria.

Ojalá yo pudiera salir también de viaje y convertirme en entrenador- pensé ,ese es mi mayor sueño pero mi madre nunca me ha dejado salir del pueblo ni ahora que tengo 15 años y tampoco tengo un pokémon.

Más tarde salí de mi casa y me encontré con mis dos amigos Cheren y Bel ,el sabelotodo de Cheren es un poco aguafiestas y se cree muy inteligente ,como siempre iba con sus gafas ,camisa anaranjada y abrigo azul y Bel ,es aveces un poco torpe pero muy amable y divertida tenía una blusa también anaranjada ,una falda blanca y su gorro verde en la cabeza.

Cheren :hey Black viste la batalla que pasaban por la tele.

Sí ,estuvo genial-respondí con entusiasmo como siempre.

Bel :Oigan chicos la profesora Encina dijo que fueramos a su laboratorio ,¿porqué querá vernos?

No lo sé ,pero mejor vamos allá.-ojalá sea para que nos regale un pokémon.

Cheren :adelante

Fuimos caminando hacia el laboratorio y cuando llegamos la profesora Encina nos recibió.

Prof:holaaaa ,chicos bienvenidos tomen asiento ,les tengo una sorpresa.

Yo :(¿Sorpresa?que sea un pokémon !)

Prof :tengo que decirles que mañana voy a regalarles un pokémon.

Todos:Siiiiiiiiiiii

Prof :porque les tengo una importante misión.

Queeeeeee?

Cheren : y esa misión es?

Prof :mañana lo sabrán y por cierto Black enviaré los pokémon a tu casa.

Yo : no voy a poder dormir de la emoción!

-todos se rien-

Luego de un largo día me despido de mis amigos para ir a casa pero antes de llegar vi algo que me dejó en shock. Era una chica que ,no se como decirlo ,ERA PRECIOSA y nunca la había visto antes. Me armé de valor y me acerqué para hablarle.

…Holaa..-rayos me pongo nerviso tengo que controlarme-

Chica :Hola ,vives por aquí? No sé como llegar al laboratorio de la profesora encina ,podrías ayudarme? Por cierto me llamo White y tú?

Soy Black-al fin me controlo ,o no otra vez no-….si quierees pueedo llevarte al laboratorio..¡es por allá!

White :gracias Black

Yo:(dijo mi nombre siiii)

Empezamos a caminar ,ella me contó que la profesora la regalaría hoy su primer pokémon ,al parecer quería que este fuera un tepig.

White :muchas gracias Black ,soy nueva en este pueblo me acabo de mudar aquí y no conozco a nadie ¿no importa si vengo a buscarte mañana?

Sí no hay problema-dije muy feliz(soy un suertudo yeeeeeeeaaahhhh)

Al día siguiente Cheren y Bel llegaron a mi casa para ver sus pokémon.

Cheren :venga Black abre la caja ,deprisa quiero ver mi pokémon.

(que impaciente)tranquilo hermano estoy esperando a alguien-le respondí-

Y justo en ese momento:

White :hola Black

Hola-la saludé alegremente-¿ese es tu tepig?

White :sí es tan lindo

Tepig :tep tepig

Yo :quien?

White :mi tepig

Ah.. a sí claro-(porqué tepig y no yo?y por que pienso en eso?)-

Al abrir la caja encontré tres pokeballs y elegí a oshawott del tipo agua como mi pokémon ,de inmediato lo saqué para verlo

Oshawott :ashooo watt

Genial oshawott yo sere tu entrenador que dices?-pregunté a mi pokémon-

Oshawott :wot

Tomaré eso como un sí.

White :escuché que los oshawott son geniales hiciste una buena elección!

Yo :gracias

Bel :yo quiero a tepig y este snivy es para Cheren.

Cheren :puedo saber porqué tienes que escoger el mio? No importa me gustaba snivy desde el principio.

Bel :oye Black echamos un combate?

Cheren :nuestros pokémon todavía son muy débiles y estamos dentro de una casa así que mejor no-aguafiestas como siempre-

Bel :son muy débiles y por eso deberíamos hacerlos luchar, así que ,¡EMPIEZA LA BATALLA! ,tepig yo te elijo

Tepig de bel :tepig

Yo :adelante oshawott

Oshawott :ashowaaaat

Oshawott usa placaje-ordené a mi pokémon que dio en el blanco exitosamente-

Bel :tepig usa…¿Qué ataques puede usar tepig?

TODOS:….(caída al estilo anime)

White :dile que use placaje

Bel :gracias White ,tepig placaje

Esquívalo-mi oshawott esquiva sin problemas-

La batalla siguió un rato hasta que salí vencedor

Síiiiiiiiiiiii gané-grité emocionado-

Oshawott :ashoo

White :eso fue increíble Black

Gracias-(siiiiiiiiiiiiii)-

Cheren :miren a su alredor

Yo :! MI HABITACIOOOOOOOON NOOOOOO ,mi madre me matará.

Bel :perdón Black le diré a tu madre que me perdone

No hace falta me las arreglaré-eso lo dije sólo por ayudarla porque me castigarán de por vida-

Bel :por que no luchas contra Cheren ,seguro el no hará un desastre como yo

Cheren :si y como sé un montón la habitación no se ensuciará más-presumido-

Deja de presumir y lucha-le dije algo molesto por su actitud-

Cheren :haré que saques todo tu potencial snivy

La batalla fue más dura que la anterior pero mi oshawott volvió a ganar

¡Otra vez gane!-toma eso Cheren-

Cheren :fue una gran batalla ,la próxima vez ganaré

Después de eso mis amigos se disculparon con mi madre quién para mi sorpresa no se enojó

Mamá :tuviste unos combates emocionantes hijo? Los gritos de los pokémon se escuchaban desde la planta baja y todo. Todavía recuerdo mi primer combate pokémon-dijo recordando sus años de juventud-

Fuiste entrenadora?-pregunté ,nunca me lo dijo-

Mamá :Sí fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mamá :vas a ir a darle las gracias a la profesora? no olvides llevarte el videomisor

Me da el videomisor y después de curar a mi nuevo compañero salgo para ir al laboratorio

Prof :Holaaa les gustaron sus pokémon? Ahora les diré porqué se los di ,la razón es:

Cheren :la pokédex verdad?

Prof :no me esperaba menos de ti Cheren has estudiado mucho pero será mejor que escuches calladito

Bel :la pokédex?-Bel aveces es muy ingenua-

Prof :la pokédex todos los pokémon que veas quedarán registrados en ella ,necesito que reúnan todos los datos posibles sobre los pokémon de teselia¿harían eso por mí?

Yo :vale

Bel :vaaalee-White le da un codazo-,digo ¡VALE!

Cheren :lo haré ,por fin seré un entrenador pokémon

Prof :vaya no esperaba tanto entusiasmo ,aquí tienen

Nos da una pokédex a cada uno

Prof :los esperaré en la ruta 1 ,nos vemos

Bel :podremos recorrer toda teselia?

Cheren :podremos recorrer toda la región mientras completamos la pokédex ,por qué preguntas?

Bel :nada-parece que oculta algo-

White :Black que piensas hacer ahora?

A que te refieres?-pregunto sin saber que quiere decir-

White :digo que si piensas entrar a la liga pokémon?

Por supuesto y voy a ser el nuevo campeón-dije con emoción-

Cheren :ni lo sueñes Black porque el campeón sere yo

Eso ya lo veremos-como si ese nerd pudiera llegar a ser campeón-

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano

? :es hora de ir pueblo a pueblo terracota gran N

Volviendo a pueblo arcilla

Mamá :Black que te dijo la profesora encina?

Yo :quiere que vayamos por toda teselia completando la pokédex

Mamá :¡que suerte! .aunque yo ya lo sabía.

¿Lo sabías?-pregunté sorprendido-

Mamá :no te lo dije para no arruinar la sorpresa ,por cierto mientras hacía la limpieza encontré estos mapas.

Nos da un mapa a cada uno

Bel :muchas gracias

Cheren :lo cuidaré mucho

White :gracias ,un mapa será muy útil

Mamá :recuerden este viaje no es sólo para sus pokémon ustedes también crecerán como personas ,seguiré con la limpieza adiós y mucha suerte Black

Adiós mamá-me despedí ,creo que voy a extrañarla mucho-

White :vamos a la ruta 1 la profe nos está esperando

Todos :vamos

Luego de esto conversamos mientras llegábamos a la salida del pueblo

White :tus amigos son muy simpáticos me caen muy bien

Son mis mejores amigos ,los conozco de toda la vida -dije sonriendo-

Encontramos a la profesora quién nos enseñó como atrapar pokémon y nos dio 5 pokéballs. Luego se fue y dijo que fuéramos a pueblo terracota.

Antes de irme de la ruta 1 atrapé un patrat y entrené a mi oshawott quién aprendió pistola de agua. Cheren y Bel se habían ido ya pero White se quedó conmigo.

No vas a ir a pueblo terracota?-pregunté

White :Black ,salir de viaje es fantástico pero me da miedo ir yo sola ,quieres venir conmigo?

Claro ,si yo fuera sólo me aburriría mucho ,-(que bien)-ahora seremos compañeros de viaje –le dije y ella me sonrió ,que linda se ve sonriendo-

White :¡Black! ¡reacciona!

Qué?-salí de mis pensamientos-

White :te dije que si querías combatir conmigo ,pero te quedaste ahí sin decir nada ,estás bien?

Estoy bien ,empecemos-QUE VERGÜENZA-

Oshawott adelante!

Oshawott :ashowat

White :sal ya vullaby!

Vullaby:abyy

Yo :un vullaby! De donde lo sacaste?-los vullaby viven muy lejos de aquí ¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

White :mi padre me lo dio ,él trabaja en una agencia de actores pokémon ,vullaby usa ataque ala

Vullaby golpea a oshawott con mucha fuerza

Oshawott! ¿puedes levantarte?

Oshawott :wott

Bien usa pistola de agua!

White :esquívalo

Vullaby esquiva fácilmente

White :picotazo!

Usa pistola de agua cuando se acerque-aproveche ese momento para atacar-

El chorro de agua golpeó a al pokémon pájaro dejándolo a punto de debilitarse

Yo :aprovecha ahora usa placaje!

White :intenta moverte!

Vullaby intentó moverse pero no lo logró y quedo KO

Así se hace oshawott

Oshawott :ashowat ashowat-el pokémon nutria salta muy feliz-

White :impresionante pero aún no estoy vencida ¡tepig yo te elijo!

Tepig :pig

White :placaje!

Yo :Pistola de agua!

White :esquiva y sigue con placaje

Tepig esquivó el chorro de agua y dio en el blanco debilitando a mi oshawott

Ve patrat-hora de usar a mi nuevo pokémon-mordisco ahora!

Patrat muerde a tepig haciéndole mucho daño

White :terminemos con esto ¡usa ascuas!

Patrat-justo en ese momento se me ocurrió una estrategia-ataque arena!

La arena cayó directo en los ojos de tepig deteniéndolo por completo y luego patrat lo venció con placaje

White :he perdido pero lo hiciste muy bien tepig ,descansa-regresa al pokémon a su ball-

Yo :te parece si vamos al pueblo terracota a descansar?

White :claro vamos

Fuimos al pueblo donde encontramos a la profesora encina que nos explicó todo acerca del centro pokémon y el sistema de almacenamiento.

White y yo nos quedamos con la duda de quién era ese alguien que había inventado el sistema y la profe nos dijo que más tarde lo descubriríamos

Prof :bueno chicos volveré al laboratorio ,mucha suerte en su viaje

Black y White :adiós

Después de descansar y curar nuestros pokémon salimos a dar una vuelta por el lugar

? :parece que pasa algo en la plaza

? :vamos a ver

Nos invadió la curiosidad y nos acercamos ,cheren estaba entre la multitud

Cheren :Black ,White por aquí

Nos acercamos a cheren y vimos unos sujetos muy extraños vestidos de caballeros medievales y había un hombre vestido con una túnica fe aspecto también medieval con unos extraños ojos grabados.

? :gracias por venir permítanme que me presente-el hombre de muy grave voz comenzó a hablar-me llamo Ghechis ,Ghechis del equipo plasma

¿Equipo plasma que es eso?

Continuará….

Notas :este fue el primer capítulo ,en el próximo aparecerá el rival de nuestro protagonista N y conoceremos más sobre el equipo plasma y Black empezará a tener sentimientos por White cosa que hará que tenga una especie de lucha interna.

Acepto críticas y comentarios espero que les guste. Como dije al principio este es mi primer fic y no tengo ninguna experiencia ,les pido que dejen sus opiniones y me digan como puedo mejorar ,trataré de subi capítulos cada semana. Prometo que a partir del próximo capítulo la historia será más interesante.

Soy larareshiram97 hasta la próxima

PD:me hago llamar así por que Reshiram es mi pokémon legendario favorito.


	2. La gran confusión

Hola de nuevo, primero quiero agradecer a raptorMJ por cumplir mi sueño de poder ver mi primer review, y para todos los demás lectores espero que les guste este segundo capítulo donde muchas cosas misteriosas ocurrirán.

Decidí narrar este capítulo yo mismo en vez de que la historia sea narrada por Black.

Pensamientos()

Pokémon no me pertenece sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, solo escribo esto por divertirme. Aquí va:

El héroe de la verdad

Capítulo 2:La gran confusión

En el capítulo anterior Black, White y Cheren estaban en medio de una multitud a punto de escuchar el discurso de un tal Ghechis del equipo plasma.

Ghechis: Soy Ghechis , del equipo plasma, hoy vengo a hablarles sobre un tema llamado la liberaciónde los pokémon.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, al parecer no sabían de que hablaba-Los pokémon conviven, trabajan felizmente con los humanos, pero es realmente esto verdad ¿nunca se les ha pasado esto por la cabeza? Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres pokémon dándoles ordenes y sirviéndose de ellos y por muy compañeros que sean, seguro se han sentido utilizados, nadie lo podría negar ¿o sí?

?: este…

?: ahh?

?: no sé que decir

Ghechis: Permitanme que prosiga, los pokémon son criaturas con un potencial desconocido, aún tenemos mucho que aprender de estas criaturas, tienen una naturaleza distinta a la nuestra, así que ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

?: ¿cómo?

?: no sé

?: ¿liberarlos?

Ghechis: eso es deberíamos liberarlos, sólo así los pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones, ahora piensen señores ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para que los pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad? Y con esto me despido a sido un honor dirigirme a ustedes el día de hoy.

Los miembros del equipo plasma recogieron sus banderas y se fueron en formación rodeando a Ghechis.

?: ¿liberar a los pokémon? ¿Pero qué está diciendo?

La multitud se dispersó y White se acerca a Black.

White: Black ¿realmente están los entrenadores aprovechándose de los pokémon?-dijo White con una mirada triste-

Black: Claro que no, ese sujeto no sabe de lo que habla los entrenadores y pokémon nos ayudamos mutuamente no le hagas caso-dijo Black muy seguro de sus palabras-

Cheren: Sí, no le creo nada de su discurso, además cuidamos bien de nuestros pokémon no tenemos que preocuparnos.

White: Tienen razón no debí dejarme llevar

Justo en ese momento un chico de cabello verde con una gorra se acercó y le habló a Black rápidamente

?: Tú, tu equipo pokémon estaba diciendo…

Cheren: Hey ve más despacio, hablas muy rápido y que dices sobre pokémon que hablan ¡Que barbaridad!-dijo cheren interrumpiendo de golpe al chico-

?: Sí los pokémon hablan, a pero claro no pueden entenderles pobrecillos-dijo tristemente-Mi nombre es N

Black: (N, que clase de nombre es ese? Realmente así se llama?)

Cheren: Yo soy Cheren y ellos son Black y White, somos de pueblo arcilla y estamos de viaje para completar la pokédex, mi objetivo final es convertirme en campeón.

N: ¿La pokédex? Para completarla es necesario capturar pokémon en pokéballs, yo también soy entrenador pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si los pokémon son felices así. Tú eras Black ¿verdad? Déjame comprobar la voz de tu equipo pokémon.

Y así comenzó la batalla pokémon

N: Purrloin sal ya!

Purrloin: loin-el pokémon con aspecto de gato sale de su ball-

Black: Adelante Oshawott!

Oshawott: ashaaaa wat!-dice oshawott listo para luchar-

N: purrloin arañazo

Black: esquívalo y usa placaje

Oshawott no logró evadir el ataque pero se levantó enseguida para golpear a su rival con un potente placaje

N: más, quiero escuchar la voz de tu equipo pokémon!

Black: (que tipo más raro)pistola agua!

Oshawott: ashooo waaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt ttttt-el potente chorro de agua debilita a purrloin dándole la victoria fácilmente a Black-

Black: ¡Así se hace oshawott!

Oshawott: ashowat-dice la nutria feliz por su victoria

N: no sabía que los pokémon podían decir todo eso. Mientras los pokémon vivan encerrados en las pokéballs es imposible que lleven una vida plena y como buen amigo de los pokémon, debo cambiar el mundo.-N se va dejando a todos sorprendidos-

Cheren: Vaya tío más raro, será mejor que no le hagamos caso. Bueno yo me voy, quiero luchar cuanto antes con el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Gres, mientras más combates tengas más fuerte serás, adiós, los pokémon y humanos debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.-cheren se aleja hasta desaparecer-

White: ese chico N, su actitud me recordó a ese tal Ghechis, se habrá creído su discurso?

Black: no lo sé, vamos a ciudad Gres, si quiero entrar en la liga debo luchar cuanto antes contra algún líder.

White: vamos a ciudad gres entonces!-dice White con emoción-

Ambos salieron a la ruta 2 donde libraron combates contra otros entrenadores, pero antes de ir a la ciudad, Black quería atrapar un nuevo pokémon

White: Según la pokédex los pokémon que viven aquí son: patrat,lilipup y purrloin.

Black: y ese?

Ninguno podía creerlo frente a sus ojos había un rufflet salvaje

White: pero la pokédex dice que no viven por aquí ¿Qué raro? Oye –no había terminado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Black ya estaba luchando contra el pokémon-

Black: patrat usa mordisco!

Patrat mordió al rufflet dándole un golpe crítico

Rufflet: ruff flet-ruflet usa tornado-

Black: esquívalo

Patrat: pat

Black: pokeball ve!-black lanza la ball y atrapa con éxito a rufflet-Genial, atrapé un rufflet- dice con alegría-

White: tan rápido lo atrapaste?

Black: Soy el entrenador más rápido de pueblo arcilla-dice con la pokéball de rufflet en su mano-

White: (jamás vi una captura tan rápida)

Nuestros dos jóvenes continuaron su camino y justo antes de entrar una conocida voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Bel: ¡BLACK, WHITE, ESPEREN! Black te reto a un combate, verás como mi nuevo pokémon se ha hecho más fuerte.

Black: adelante, nunca rechazo un reto!-dijo Black con gran entusiasmo-

Bel: lilipup yo te elijo!

Black: adelante patrat! Usa mordisco!

Bel: esquívalo y usa placaje!

Lilipup evitó el ataque y consiguió dañar a patrat con placaje

Bel: placaje de nuevo, no lo sueltes!

Black: ataque arena

White: (es la misma estrategia que usó en nuestra batalla)-pensó, Black había aprendido mucho de su batalla con ella-

La arena dio en los ojos del pokémon perrito cegándolo e impidiendo todos sus movimientos.

Bel: lilipup!

Black: bien patrat usa

White: es tu oportunidad!

Black: malicioso!

White y Bel:-gota en la cabeza-

White: (creí que aprovecharía ese momento para acabar con lilipup de una vez)-pensó sorprendida por la orden de Black)

Patrat: traaat-usó el ataque malicioso para intimidar y bajar la defensa de lilipup-

Black: otra vez malicioso muchas veces y no te detengas!

Bel: lilipup quítate esa arena de encima y usa mordisco

Lilipup trató te quitarse la arena de sus ojos para atacar a su rival, mientras que patrat ya había usado malicioso muchas veces

Black: PLACAJE!

Patrat: pat-se lanza contra lilipup-

El placaje causó un daño enorme debilitando a lilipup de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a Bel y White

Black: genial!

White: eso fue genial Black (ya, entiendo bajó la defensa de lilipup muchas veces para causarle el mayor daño posible)

Black: que puedo decir..es mi patrat jaja-dice sonrojado por el comentario de la chica-

Bel: esto no termina aquí Black, tepig sal ahora!-dice mientras lanza la pokéball al aire-

Tepig: pig, tepig

Black: patrat regresa!-regresa a patrat a la ball-Ve oshawott!

Oshawott: ashooo wat, ashowat (vas a perder tepig!)

Tepig: pig, pig, tepig (lo dudo mucho, ahora prepárate)

Black: pistola de agua!

Oshawott: aaaaaasssshooooo waaaaaat-el corro de agua sale disparado hacia tepig-

Bel: tepig ascuas a TODA POTENCIA!

Tepig: teeeepiiiiiiiiiiiig-las brasas ardientes salieron con tanta fuerza que parecía un ataque lanzallamas en una versión más pequeña-

Los dos ataques chocaron con una gran potencia, pero por supuesto que la pistola de agua de oshawott venció al ataque de ascuas de tepig, siguiendo su camino hasta el pokémon cerdo fuego dejándolo KO

Black: bien oshawott, eres el mejor!

Oshawott: ashoooo wat!

Bel: tepig regresa. Esta vez he perdido pero en la próxima ganaré-dice caminando hacia pueblo terracota-

Black: está bien, estaremos esperando la próxima batalla!(a veces Bel es muy ingenua, que no ve que ciudad Gres estaba enfrente)-pensó Black sorprendido de la acción de su amiga de la infancia-

White: ganaste! Justo como pensaba, vamos al centro pokémon de ciudad Gres

Black: claro

Los dos fueron al centro pokémon y después de restaurar la salud de sus equipos reservaron una habitación con dos camas para pasar la noche

En la habitación

White: Black estoy cansada, dormiré un poco-dijo bostezando-

Black: OK, yo saldré a entrenar para la batalla de gimnasio, nos vemos-Black sale a entrenar-

Black se fue al solar de los sueños al este de la ciudad donde luchó con varios entrenadores y en este momento conversaba con una chica

Chica: hola entrenas pokémon, que pokémon recibiste al principio?

Black: un oshawott

Chica: oshawott es tipo agua y te puede ser muy útil, pero es débil contra movimientos tipo planta, toma este pansear, es tipo fuego y eso te ayudará a contrarestar esa debilidad-le entrega la pokéball de pansear a Black-

Black: gracias!-dice contento con su nuevo pokémon-

Chica: de nada, te servirá en el gimnasio de ciudad Gres, adiós

Black fue a una especie de patio atrás del centro pokémon para entrenar a sus pokémon y sacó a su nuevo pansear

Pansear: sear, pansear!

Black: veamos que dice-dice mientras saca su pokédex-

Pokedex: Pansear, el pokémon ardiente, tipo: fuego, su mata de pelo aumenta de temperatura cuando se irrita, llegando a 300 grados. Tuesta bayas en su pelo para comer. (Nota aclaratoria: descripción del pokédex de pokémon edición negra)

Black: bien pansear quieres entrenar un poco?

Pansear: sear (adelante)

Mientras tanto en la habitación

White estaba soñando:

White: dónde estoy? ¿qué es esto?

White soñaba que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, de un tamaño que parecía infinito. Black apareció detrás de ella y ella volteó sorprendida al verlo

White: Black dónde estamos?

Black: no tengo idea, pero que importa eso, quieres dar un paseo?

White: claro!

Black: ven a mí RESHIRAM!

White: (reshiram, qué es eso?)

Un pokémon blanco con aspecto de dragón aterriza junto a ellos

Reshiram: graaaaaaaaaaaaauuuurrrg

Black: vamos-dice tomando a White de la mano y llevándola hasta el pokémon legendario-sube

White: reshiram? Ese es este pokémon?-pregunta White subiendo en la espalda de Reshiram-

Black: sí, es Reshiram mi pokémon legendario, cómo que no lo recuerdas?

White: POKÉMON LEGENDARIO?-pregunta gritando muy sorprendida-(pokémon legendario! Dónde Black consiguió a un legendario?)

Justo en ese momento el pokémon blanco veraz emprendió vuelo sacando a White de sus pensamientos

Black: es un paisaje hermoso ¿no crees?-preguntó a White –

White: pero aquí no hay nada-dijo White sorprendida de lo que dijo Black-

En ese momento la habitación se transformó en un bosque con ríos cristalinos, verdes y frondosos árboles y muchos pokémon jugando felices

White: vaya! ¡que hermoso!-dijo maravillada por el paisaje-

Black: pero no tan hermoso como tú

White:…..-estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía ni que decir-

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo el chico la besó, y White despertó en ese mismo instante.

White: que pasó, fue todo un sueño? Cuál era ese pokémon Reshiram y Black me me besó-se sonrojó al decir esto último-y por qué pienso en eso? Black, no, no puede ser y me gustó, pero si sólo somos amigos ¿o sí? Aunque Black es muy amable y tierno y guapo-se sonrojó mucho más al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-No puede ser, cómo me puede gustar Black si somos amigos desde hace sólo unos días, el no me gusta-dijo firmemente pero en el fondo dudaba de sus palabras-

Con Black

Black: bien, así se hace compañeros!

El chico acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con sus pokémon

Este es el equipo de Black explicado de manera detallada:

(En este fic, los pokémon usan más de 4 ataques como en el anime)

1-Oshawott Tipo: agua

Género: macho Estado: a punto de evolucionar

Movimientos aprendidos: placaje, malicioso, hidrochorro, foco energía y concha filo(este último lo acaba de aprender)

2-Patrat Tipo: normal

Género: hembra

Movimientos aprendidos: placaje, malicioso, venganza, ataque arena y mordisco

3-Rufflet Tipo: normal/volador

Género: macho(todos los rufflet son machos)

Movimientos aprendidos: tornado, malicioso, ataque furia y picoteo

4-Pansear Tipo: fuego

Género: macho

Movimientos aprendidos: arañazo, malicioso, lengüetazo, calcinación y golpes furia

Black: mañana tendré mi batalla de gimnasio, será increíble y voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Voy a mostrarles a todos mis pokémon para que vean mis habilidades!

Black se puso a pensar en su viaje, en todo lo que experimentó en estos días y hubo cosas que no pudo evitar recordar, como el discurso de Ghechis, que lo había confundido, las palabras de ese chico N, pero sobre todo hubo alguien en que no pudo evitar pensar…

Black: White…-se sonrojó y tuvo una extraña sensación en su estómago al decir el nombre de la chica-que está pasándome? Por qué me pongo nervioso cuando ella me habla y por que siento ese cosquilleo en el estómago cuando digo su nombre? Acaso será que ella me..no, no puede ser verdad, ella no puede gustarme, si apenas la conocí hace poco, sólo es mi amiga-dijo esto último sintiendo como si hubiera dicho una mentira-

Oshawott: ashooo wat wat ashowat(creo que si le gusta pero no quiere aceptarlo, tarde o temprano se rendirá y lo aceptará)

Pansear: sear ar pansear(estás seguro)

Oshawott: asho wat wat ashaawat(acaso quieres apostar?)

Black: estoy confundido, será mejor ir a dormir no me di cuenta de que se hizo de noche, regresen-regresa sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs-

El chico se fue para volver a la habitación para dormir, iba pensando en su batalla y en todas esos recuerdos que confundían su mente.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Notas: ese fue el segundo capítulo, estoy inspirado al saber que ya han leído mi historia. Que les pareció? Les gustó este capítulo, nuestros 2 protagonistas empiezan a tener sentimientos por el otro, pero aún no quieren aceptarlo pero no se preocupen, más adelante lo aceptarán. Por favor dejen reviews.

Soy larareshiram97

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. La medalla trío y el equipo plasma

Qué hay? Soy Josué, más conocido por ustedes con el nombre de: larareshiram97. En el cap. Anterior nuestros protagonistas se confundieron bastante y me di cuenta por el review de raptorMJ que ella también, pero descuida ya aclararé eso en futuros capítulos. Agradezco a ChessSmile y dark-ags por agregar esta historia a sus favoritas me hacen muy feliz

Pokémon no me pertenece, sus personajes son de sus respectivos creadores y yo sólo escribo por diversión.

() pensamientos

El Héroe de la Verdad.

Capítulo 3: La medalla trío y el equipo plasma ¿otra vez?

Black entró a su habitación cansado, se tiró a la cama y quedó dormido instantáneamente. White estaba en la otra cama y no lograba dormirse desde que despertó de su extraño sueño

RECUERDO DE WHITE:

White estaba soñando:

White: dónde estoy? ¿qué es esto?

White soñaba que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, de un tamaño que parecía infinito. Black apareció detrás de ella y ella volteó sorprendida al verlo

White: Black dónde estamos?

Black: no tengo idea, pero que importa eso, quieres dar un paseo?

White: claro!

Black: ven a mí RESHIRAM!

White: (reshiram, qué es eso?)

Un pokémon blanco con aspecto de dragón aterriza junto a ellos

Reshiram: graaaaaaaaaaaaauuuurrrg

Black: vamos-dice tomando a White de la mano y llevándola hasta el pokémon legendario-sube

White: reshiram? Ese es este pokémon?-pregunta White subiendo en la espalda de Reshiram-

Black: sí, es Reshiram mi pokémon legendario, cómo que no lo recuerdas?

White: POKÉMON LEGENDARIO?-pregunta gritando muy sorprendida-(pokémon legendario! Dónde Black consiguió a un legendario?)

Justo en ese momento el pokémon blanco veraz emprendió vuelo sacando a White de sus pensamientos

Black: es un paisaje hermoso ¿no crees?-preguntó a White –

White: pero aquí no hay nada-dijo White sorprendida de lo que dijo Black-

En ese momento la habitación se transformó en un bosque con ríos cristalinos, verdes y frondosos árboles y muchos pokémon jugando felices

White: vaya! ¡que hermoso!-dijo maravillada por el paisaje-

Black: pero no tan hermoso como tú

White:…..-estaba muy sonrojada y no sabía ni que decir-

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo el chico la besó, y White despertó en ese mismo instante.

White: que pasó, fue todo un sueño? Cuál era ese pokémon Reshiram y Black me me besó-se sonrojó al decir esto último-y por qué pienso en eso? Black, no, no puede ser y me gustó, pero si sólo somos amigos ¿o sí? Aunque Black es muy amable y tierno y guapo-se sonrojó mucho más al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-No puede ser, cómo me puede gustar Black si somos amigos desde hace sólo unos días, el no me gusta-dijo firmemente pero en el fondo dudaba de sus palabras-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

White: rayos! No puedo dormir-dijo frustrada, quería dormirse pero simplemente algo se lo impedía-

La chica movió su cabeza hacia otro lado y vio a Black en su cama totalmente dormido.

White: él si tiene suerte de poder dormir-dijo mientras lo miraba-

Se quedó mirándolo por un gran rato, preguntándose por qué lo hacía

White: porqué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?-dijo confundida- por qué simplemente no me volteo y duermo?

Justo en ese momento White vio que Black susurraba algo mientras dormía, como si fuera algo que estaba soñando

Black: …..White….-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible-

White: (?, dijo mi nombre estando dormido? Por qué? Está soñando conmigo?)-se preguntó mentalmente-

Luego sus párpados se fueron cerrando y se quedó dormida

Sueño de White:

?: LA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO ENTRE EL LÍDER ….-no se alcanzó a escuchar su nombre, algo raro por que el hombre que decía esto estaba gritando- Y EL JOVEN BLACK DE PUEBLO ARCILLA VA A COMENZAR!

White: dónde estoy?

White estaba en una gradería de un gimnasio pokémon y en el campo de batalla estaban Black y un chico de cabello verde que parecía ser el líder

Juez: COMIENCEN!

Black sacó a pansear y el líder a un pansage, estos lucharon por un largo rato hasta que Black ganó la batalla

Black: bien! Lo hicimos síiiiii!

Líder: aquí tienes la medalla trío-y White despertó en ese momento-

La chica despierta y ve a su amigo despertándola

Black: White! Despierta!

White: Black?

Black: qué bueno que despiertas White, mi batalla de gimnasio empieza en una hora

White: ¿qué hora es?

Black: las 10 y 40

White: vaya! Dormí mucho

White se sorprendió, acostumbraba despertarse temprano pero hoy fue la excepción

Una hora más tarde

En el gimnasio de ciudad Gres

Líder: hola de nuevo, tu eres el que quiere mi medalla verdad?

White se sorprendió, era el mismo chico de pelo verde que vio en su sueño

Black: Sí te reto a una batalla!

Líder: no tan rápido jovencito

Otro chico salió detrás del líder

?: yo soy Zeo y estoy que ardo con mis pokémon de tipo fuego

Otro chico aparece también

?: soy Maíz, uso pokémon de tipo agua, acuérdate de mí

Líder: a mí me gustan los pokémon tipo planta y me llamo Millo

Black: SON 3 LÍDERES?-grita sorprendido-

Millo: esto?, te preguntas por qué somos 3 verdad?

Zeo: basta de tanta charla, yo lo explico, verás según el tipo de tu primer pokémon se decidirá con cuál de los 3 lucharás

Maíz: tu pokémon inicial es oshawott verdad?

Black: sí

Millo: entonces yo, Millo con mis pokémon tipo planta seré tu oponente!

Y así ambos entrenadores entraron al campo de batalla mientras White observaba la batalla

Juez: LA BATALLA ENTRE EL LÍDER MILLO Y EL JOVEN BLACK VA A COMENZAR!

White: (!, esto es igual a mi sueño!)-pensó sin creer lo que veía-

Juez: COMIENCEN!

Millo: adelante lilipup!

Lilipup: pup lilipup!

Black: oshawott yo te elijo!

Millo: lilipup usa avivar

Lilipup usó avivar y aumentó su ataque y ataque especial

Black: oshawottt pistola agua!

Oshawott: aaashooooowaaaaattt-el pokémon nutria lanza su ataque pistola agua-

El chorro de agua impactó directamente sobre lilipup

Millo: ay mi pokémon! No importa, lilipup usa avivar dos veces más

Lilipup: pup-el pokémon sigue la orden de su entrenador y sigue usando avivar-

Black: oshawott usa foco energía y luego acábalo con placaje!

Oshawott aumentó la posibilidad de dar un golpe crítico y luego se corre para usar placaje con lilipup, pero en el último segundo

Millo: mordisco!

Lilipup mordió a oshawott y debido a que usó avivar el daño fue enorme, luego lilipup arrojó a oshawott lejos

Black: oshawott estás bien?

Millo: termínalo con mordisco!

White: o no, oshawott no podrá esquivar ese ataque

Y cuando lilipup iba a dar el golpe final..

Black: CONCHA FILO!

Millo: que?

La vieira de oshawott comenzó a brillar y este se la despegó del estómago para lugo golpear a su rival con ella, el golpe fue devastador dejando a lilipup KO

Millo: lilipup regresa-dice regresando a su compañero a la ball- buena táctica pero veamos que haces ahora, pansage sal ahora!

Pansage: sage pansage

Black: concha filo otra vez!

Millo: jaja usa látigo cepa

El látigo cepa de pansage debilita a oshawott fácilmente

Black: oshawott regresa, adelante pansear!

Pansear: sear

Millo: pansage gira a su alrededor y usa látigo cepa!

Pansage: sage pansage

Pansage comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor de pansear y mientras hacía esto, giraba sobre si mismo atacando con látigo cepa golpeando mucho al pokémon ardiente

Black: muede el látigo cepa!

Millo: QUÉ?

Pansear de inmediato mordió el látigo cepa como Black dijo

Black: calcinación!

El fuego de la boca de pansear recorrió el látigo cepa quemándolo hasta que llego al pokémon mono hierba que no pudo hacer nada

Millo: PANSAGE!

Black: lengüetazo!

Millo: esquívalo

Pansage no logró evadir el ataque y quedó paralizado

Millo: intenta moverte y usa arañazo!

Black: calcinación!

Pansear: seaaaar-pansear lanza fuego de su boca-

Pansage: sage-pansage recibió el ataque de calcinación-

Millo: o no!

Black: otra vez! Calcinación al máximo poder!

El ataque de fuego debilita al pokémon mono hierba

Millo: he perdido

Black: síiiii ganamos

Pansear: seeaaaar(biieeeen)

Millo: me has vencido y como prueba de tu fuerza te entrego la medalla trío

Black: bien mi primera medalla!

Millo: toma también esta MT con ella le podrás enseñar el movimiento avivar a tus pokémon-le entrega la mt a Black-

White: estuviste genial Black, luchaste muy bien!

Black: gracias-dice sonrojado-

Afuera del gimnasio

Una mujer de cabello negro azulado se acercó a Black y White

?: Hola, ustedes deben ser Black y White

White: cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-preguntó la chica, porqué esa mujer los conocía?-

?: verás, la profesora Encina me habló de ustedes, ella era mi compañera en la universidad-dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquella etapa de su vida-me llamo Oryza

Oryza invitó a Black y White a su casa.

Oryza: Black quiero darte esto, es lo MO de corte, con este ataque tus pokémon podrán cortar árboles pequeños que bloqueen el camino

Black: gracias Oryza-dijo con una sonrisa-

Oryza: podrían hacerme un favor?-preguntó a los chicos y ellos asintieron-pueden ir al solar de los sueños y buscar al pokémon munna , este pokémon produce un gas llamado "humo onírico", necesito obtenerlo para reunir información de los entrenadores de todo el mundo

Black: buscaremos a ese munna!

White: vamos al solar de los sueños!

En el solar de los sueños

Black: patrat usa corte!

Patrat: pat-la patrat de Black usó corte quitando del camino el árbol pequeño-

Black: regresa-exclama regresando a su pokémon a la ball-

Y en eso llega Bel

Bel: holaaa, Black estás buscando pokémon raros?

Entonces se escucha un ruido

?: muuun

Bel: una cosita? No han oído algo detrás de la pared, vamos a ver qué es

Los tres caminaron y vieron a un munna frente a ellos

White: era ese pokémon

Entonces 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer con ropa que parecía de caballeros medievales aparecieron

?: aquí hay un munna

Los 2 se acercaron al pokémon

?: bien, empieza a darnos tu humo onírico ya!

El pokémon no obedeció enfureciendo al hombre quien le dio al pequeño munna una fuerte patada causándole mucho dolor

?: danos ese humo ahora!

Los 3 chicos veían con ira a esos 2, no dejarían que dañaran a munna

Bel: pero que están haciendo, quienes son?, que no tienen corazón, acaso no son entrenadores pokémon?-dijo Bel muy molesta-

?: somos el equipo plasma, una organización que trabaja día y noche por la liberación de los pokémon-contesto el hombre-y sí somos entrenadores pero a diferencia de ustedes nosotros ganamos combates y nos apoderamos de los pokémon de los entrenadores por la fuerza

Todos estaban en shock como podía haber gente tan cruel que golpeaba y se robaba los pokémon, pero los más sorprendidos eran Black y White, el discurso que oyeron en pueblo terracota había sido un engaño de esos desalmados

Equipo plasma: los pokémon munna y musharna producen un gas llamado humo onírico capaz de materializar los sueños-dijo la mujer del equipo plasma-, con ese gas podremos manipular los sueños de la gente, haciendo que sueñen que quieren liberar a sus pokémon

Bel: y para que suelte ese gas pateas a ese pobre pokémon

Equipo plasma: ya basta niña, tus pokémon vendrán con nosotros-dijo el recluta plasma acercándose para robar los pokémon de Bel-

Bel: ahhhh ayuda!

White: ve tepig!-dijo lanzando una pokéball-

Tepig: tepig

Equipo plasma: sal ya patrat!

Equipo plasma: patrat mordisco!

White: esquiva y usa nitrocarga!

Tepig esquivó a patrat y acertó a su objetivo causándole daño y aumentando la velocidad del pokémon cerdo fuego

Equipo plasma: rayos! Patrat placaje ya!-ordenó enfurecido-

White: ascuas!

Tepig: teeee piiiiig-las brasas ardientes salen de la boca de tepig y alcanzan a su rival-

El sujeto del equipo plasma había perdido y estaba furioso y su compañera también con él

Equipo plasma: cómo has perdido!-dijo furiosa-acaso la subestimaste por ser joven, ya basta prepárate la siguiente seré yo –dijo liberando a su pokémon un purrloin-

White estaba lista para luchar pero algo inesperado pasó, una de las pokéball de Black se abrió sola y apareció oshawott

Oshawott: ashowat

Black: oshawott como saliste?

Oshawott:wat wat

Black: que quieres?-preguntó a su compañero pokémon-

Oshawott: asha asha ashawat

Black: qué?

Oshawott: asha asha ashawat sho showat

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza

Black: oshawott sabes que no puedo entenderte verdad?

Oshawott: asho?-caída al estilo anime- ashowat ashowat- el pokémon nutria señalo al purrloin del equipo plasma y luego se puso en posición de combate-

Black: ah ya entiendo, lo que quieres es luchar verdad?

Oshawott: ashooo(al fin entiende)

Black: bien oshawott usa concha filo!

Oshawott: ashooooo wat!

Oshawott golpea a purrloin usando su concha con gran potencia

Equipo plasma: arañazo

Purrloin: loin

El arañazo dio en el blanco, pero luego oshawott comenzó a brillar

Black: no puede ser mi oshawott ESTÁ EVOLUCIONANDO!-exclama con alegría

Oshawott dejó de brillar mostrando su nueva forma

Dewott: de dewot!

Black sacó su pokédex

Pokédex: Dewott, el pokémon superación, tipo agua, gran espadachín, usa sus dos vieiras para hacer técnicas que aprende con una disciplina espartana

Black: dewott adelante concha filo!

Dewott: deee wot wot wot wot-exclama dewott mientras toma sus vieiras y golpea a su rival sin piedad con rápidos, precisos y fuertes movimientos como si de 2 espadas se tratas dejando KO a purrloin

Black: ríndanse y dejen a munna en paz!-dijo Black con enojo-

Equipo plasma: hemos perdido pero no nos rendiremos-dice mientras patea a munna-suelta ese gas AHORA!

Pero una figura apareció de la nada después de un destello de luz

Ghechis: ustedes 2 que están haciendo?-preguntó a los 2 reclutas-

Luego otro Ghechis apareció al otro lado del lugar y este habló:

Ghechis: a qué están jugando?

Luego los 2 Ghechis desaparecieron y otro más apareció al norte del lugar

Ghechis: somos el equipo plasma, liberamos a los pokémon y aquel que no pueda cumplir esa labor….

Equipo plasma: un momento, ese no es Ghechis? El que nos dijo que teníamos que engañar a la gente para manejarla con facilidad-dijo la recluta a su compañero-

Equipo plasma: que no es ese que nos castigó cuando fallamos aquel plan, rápido vayámonos hasta que se calme

Luego ambos reclutas salieron corriendo y Ghechis desaparece dejando a todos en shock

Bel: que fue eso, como ese Ghechis estaba en 2 sitios a la vez, acaso fue todo un sueño?

Un pokémon apareció y se dirigió a munna, era parecido a el pero más grande y salía humo de su cabeza

Oryza: vi que tardaban mucho así que vine, o un musharna!

Musharna: mushar mu

Munna: muuun

Los 2 pokémon se van

Bel: Oryza! Estábamos aquí pero…-le explica todo lo ocurrido- y no sabemos si fue un sueño o no

Oryza: ya entiendo, musharna sabiendo que munna que es su preevolución estaba en peligro hizo que se materializara un sueño, entonces-mira el suelo y salta de alegría-el humo onírico!-saca una cápsula y guarda un poco de humo rosa en ella- esto me servirá mucho para mi investigación, pasen luego por mi casa.

Luego Oryza se fue. Black guardó contento a su nuevo dewott y se dirigió a White

Black: vamos a ver a oryza

White: OK

En el camino Black se puso a pensar en su largo día, en especial su medalla de gimnasio y no pudo evitar observar a su compañera un poco

Black: (White..se ve preciosa.., ¡que estoy pensando!)-se sonroja, pero White no lo nota-

Luego entraron para hablar con Oryza sobre lo ocurrido

Continuará…..

Qué les pareció, los sueños de White se hacen realidad, puede ver el futuro? O será solo coincidencia? Quién está detrás de esos sujetos del equipo plasma? Ganará Black las próximas 7 medallas todo eso descúbranlo más adelante en este fic

Por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones

Soy larareshiram97

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Camino a ciudad Esmalte

Larareshiram97 está de vuelta, hoy con un nuevo episodio de esta agradecer a ChesseSmile por darme en su review una idea, seguro cuando leas este cap. descubrirás cuál es.

Pensamientos ()

Pokémon no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, escribo sólo por diversión

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 4: Camino a ciudad Esmalte

Después de pasar la noche en ciudad Gres, nuestros héroes salieron a la ruta 3 para continuar su travesía por la región de Teselia.

Black: al fin la medalla trío!-exclama mientras ve su medalla-pero aún faltan 7

White: no te preocupes, lo lograrás sé que puedes y el siguiente gimnasio está en la ciudad Esmalte, al final de esta ruta

Black: sí, tienes razón lo lograré conseguiré las 8 medallas y le demostraré a Cheren que yo seré el nuevo campeón!-dice con entusiasmo, y Cheren aparece detrás de ellos-

Cheren: ni lo sueñes Black, pero como los 2 tenemos la medalla trío comprobemos quién es más fuerte-dice de manera desafiante-

Black: no rechazo un reto jamás, adelante!-se acerca a White y le dice-Cheren se cree mucho, observa como lo venzo

Cheren (enojado): ESCUCHÉ ESO!

Black: ve rufflet!

Rufflet: ruff flet!(no aparecía desde el capítulo 2, bien)

Cheren: adelante purrloin!

Purrloin: loin!

Cheren: purloin golpes furia!

Black: esquiva y usa tornado!

Rufflet: ruf-esquivó los golpes furia y lanza el tornado a purrloin y este no logró esquivarlo-

Cheren: purrloin usa ayuda!

Black: que?

Purrloin usó su movimiento ayuda que se convirtió en látigo cepa, golpeando al desprevenido rufflet

Cheren: ayuda se convierte en cualquier ataque de cualquiera de mis pokémon

Y cuando Cheren daba su explicación:

Black: ATAQUE ALA!

Rufflet: ruuflet!

Rufflet le dió un potente golpe con sus alas a purloin debilitándolo

Cheren: MI PURRLOIN, OYE ESO NO ES JUSTO!-grita molesto-

Black: si dejaras de hablar y te concentraras en la batalla eso no habría pasado

Cheren: snivy sal ahora!

Snivy: snnaai vy

Black: rufflet regresa! Dewott yo te elijo!

Dewott: deee wot

White: (rufflet podia seguir luchando y tenía ventaja contra snivy al ser tipo volador, por qué quiere usar un tipo agua para vencer a un tipo planta?)

Black: (bien dewott, ganaremos esta batalla tu y yo y White verá que soy un gran entrenador cuando venza a un tipo planta con uno agua! Sí)

Y cuando Black pensaba en cómo impresionar a White:

Cheren: látigo cepa!

Black: AH! ESQUÍVALO!-dice asustado y saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Dewott: wot!-dice mientras esquiva con gran agilidad-

Black: concéntrate con foco energía

Cheren: terminemos con esto, látigo cepa!

Black: corta esos látigos con tus conchas!

Cheren: cómo?

Dewott: deee wowoowowowowot-dice mientras corta los látigos cepa con sus conchas afiladas como espadas-

Black: CONCHA FILO!

Dewott: wooot!

Snivy: snaaaii

El golpe fue devastador a pesar de que no era un ataque muy efectivo contra un tipo planta

White: que golpe!(como un ataque agua le dañó tanto?)

Black: (lo estoy logrando sí)

Cheren: rayos! Snivy está muy débli, hora de usar nuestro nuevo movimiento ¡CICLÓN HOJAS YA!

Snivy: snaaaaai vyy-formo un tornado de hojas a su alrededor y lo lanzó hacia dewott-

Black: salta y usa pistola de agua rodando en el suelo!

Dewott saltó evadiendo el ciclón hojas y al caer rodó por el suelo mientras disparaba el agua a su objetivo dejándolo KO

Black: bien así se hace dewott, eres lo máximo!

Dewott: dee wot!-exclama el pokémon superación mientras saca sus conchas y da unos golpes al aire para terminar con una pose de espadachín-

Cheren: no puedo creerlo, cómo perdí contra un tipo agua?

Black: no me subestimes hermano, puedo vencerte con cualquier tipo de pokémon!-dice alardeándole su victoria a Cheren en la cara-

De pronto unos sujetos del equipo plasma pasan corriendo y casi chocan contra los 3 chicos

White: el equipo plasma!

Bel: alto!

Cheren: Bel que pasa, por qué corres?

Bel: el equipo plasma se ha robado el pokémon de esta niña

Black: que?

Cheren: Bel, cuida a la niña, Black vamos por esos ladrones!-dice mientras se va corriendo-

White: yo voy contigo Black

Black: White, te iba a pedir que te quedaras con Bel a cuidar de la niña

White: no yo iré contigo

Black: pero esos tipos son peligrosos no quiero que te hagan daño, Cheren yo nos encargaremos

Al escuchar esas palabras White pensó

White: (se preocupa por mi, quisiera ir con él pero también alguien debería quedarse con Bel, no quiere que vaya para que esté a salvo) está bien me quedaré aquí pero ten cuidado

Black: ya vuelvo-dice mientras corre y White lo observa hasta que desaparece-

Niña: chica y mi pokémon?

Bel: tranquila no llores

White: sí ellos traerán a tu pokémon

Con Black y Cheren:

Cheren: hora de entrar-le dice a Black y este asintió-

Equipo plasma: vaya vaya, así que quieren recuperar el pokémon eh? No sueñen niños jaja, tendrán que vencernos primero

Black luchaba con su pansear contra uno de los reclutas mientras que Cheren usaba su snivy contra el otro, ambos ganaron la batalla

Cheren: los vencimos ahora devuelvan el pokémon de la niña

?: DE ESO NADA!-otros 2 miembros del equipo plasma llegaron-

Cheren: vaya! Jamás pensé que unos ladrones de pokémon se me pondrían así de gallitos, Black hagamos que se acuerden de nuestra combinación insuperable

Black: DEWOTT!

Cheren: SNIVY!

Y así empezó la batalla dewott no tenía problemas pero el snivy de Cheren estaba recibiendo mucho daño

Equipo plasma: placaje contra snivy, patrat!

Patrat: trat

Black: dewott cúbrete y protege a snivy!

Dewott: dewot!-dewott se puso enfrente de snivy y usó sus conchas para detener el placaje del patrat enemigo-

Pero snivy empezó a brillar y evolucionó

Servine: vine!

Cheren: mi snivy evolucionó en servine! Servine ciclón hojas ya!

Black: dewott pistola de agua!

Ambos ataques debilitaron a los 2 patrat del equipo plasma

Equipo plasma: está bien lo devolveremos pero no soportaremos la idea de que lo utilicen. Los entrenadores deberán darnos sus pokémon sólo así se librarán de este sufrimiento

Cheren: no puedo entender como un entrenador podría hacer sufrir a sus pokémon

Equipo plasma: aquí tienen-le dan a Cheren el tympole de la nña-pero recuerden no nos rendiremos, algún día se darán cuenta de su estupidez-luego se van-

Cheren: vaya son persistentes, volvamos con Bel y White

Black: sí

Black y Cheren llegaron con el tympole y se lo dieron a la niña

White: Black volviste!

Black (sonrojado): sí, jajaja, vaya el equipo plasma no se rinde fácilmente!

Bel se fue para llevar a la niña a su casa y Cheren a seguir entrenando. Black y White siguieron su camino por la ruta 3, libraron varios combates donde el tepig de White evolucionó a pignite y Black atrapó a un blitzle salvaje, al llegar al centro pokémon de la ciudad Esmalte White decidió salir a ver la ciudad mientras Black estaba descansando.

White: este es el museo de ciudad esmalte, se ve interesante-dice caminando hacia la entrada-

De pronto un chico de gorra y cabello verde salió del museo

N: White que sorpresa verte

White: N

N: mi sueño es un mundo mejor donde los pokémon puedan vivir felices y en igualdad, tu también tienes sueños?

White: sí

N: déjame comprobar hasta cuanto llegan los tuyos

Y empieza la batalla!

White: ve pignite!

N: adelante timburr!

N: timburr patada baja

White: detenlo y usa empujón

Pignite: pig nite-pignite sostuvo con sus brazos el pata de timburr y luego le dio 4 golpes de su ataque de empujón

Mientras tanto en el centro pokémon

Sueño de Black:

Black: dónde estoy?

Un pokémon blanco con forma de dragón aparece volando y aterriza cerca de un sorprendido Black

Dragón: eres un gran chico, pero si quieres mi poder debes demostrarme que tienes un amor incondicional hacia los pokémon

Black: me estás hablando? Que clase de pokémon eres?

Dragón: soy el pokémon blanco veraz, uno de los pokémon legendarios

Black: qué? POKÉMON LEGENDARIO?

Dragón: así es pero por el momento no hablaré más de mi, conocerás mi nombre cuando sea necesario, dime cuidas mucho a tus compañeros pokémon?

Black: por supuesto, por ellos hago cualquier cosa

Dragón: ya veo, cuidas mucho de tus pokémon, pero veo también en ti algo que no muchos humanos tienen, un corazón puro, si quieres que te preste mi poder encuentra el orbe claro y luego demuéstrame tu valor, elegido.

Black se despierta

Black: que fue eso? Cuál era ese pokémon dragón? Fue un sueño no necesariamente tiene que ser eso importante

Los pokémon de Black que jugaban en ese momento se detuvieron

Dewott: wot dewot(reshiram o tal vez zekrom)

Pansear : sear sear pansear(Pokémon tipo dragon?)

Blitzle: blitz el zel blitzel(este chico es uno de los elegidos?)

Mientras tanto con White y N

N: tympole rayo burbuja!

White: vullaby esquívalo y usa finta!

El tympole de N cayó debilitado

N: no he logrado vencerte, por cierto y tu amigo Black?

White: descansando en el centro pokémon y tú quién eres?-quería saber más acerca del chico, no le gustaba el misterio que rodeaba a ese N, quería saber quién era en realidad-

N: quieres saber más acerca de mí? Te diré que desde pequeño viví entre pokémon, aprendí a hablar con ellos y me contaron cosas terribles, por eso quiero hacer algo para ayudarlos. Con los amigos que tengo ahora no puedo cambiar el mundo- decía mientras se alejaba-ya sé de donde puedo obtener el poder que necesito, de Zekrom el pokémon legendario que ayudó al héroe a construir Teselia.

White: ¿?(ese chico es raro ¿y Zekrom? ¿quién es Zekrom?)volveré al centro pokémon pero antes quiero ver el museo

Con Black (otra vez)

Black escribía en el diario de aventuras que su madre le envió:

Black (escribiendo): hoy atrapé un blitzle hembra es muy rápida y sus ataques tipo eléctrico pueden ayudarme, conoce ataque rápido, carga, onda voltio y chispa. Pansear ya domina el nuevo movimiento que le he estado enseñando: pirotecnia, dewott aprendió corte furia y rufflet a mejorado su velocidad, con patrat estoy practicando la precisión quiero acertar cada ataque.

Black cierra su diario

Black: hora de entrenar para retar a la líder de gimnasio mañana! Que dicen chicos?-pregunta a sus pokémon-

Los pokémon de Black responden en su lenguaje con entusiasmo y todos salen con su entrenador para entrenar sus técnicas de batalla

Continuará…..

Y así termina el capítulo 4, en el próximo será la batalla de gimnasio entre Black y Aloe, también el equipo plasma volverá para hacer de las suyas otra vez. Qué significa el sueño de Black? Podrá Black vencer en su segunda batalla de gimnasio? Quién es realmente N?

Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante

Soy larareshiram97, nos vemos pronto


	5. El cráneo de dragón

Holaa hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído los capítulos anteriores y a las personas que me han dejado reviews, por que todos ellos son la razón de por qué esta historia continúa, espero que les guste el cap. hoy nuestro protagonista se enfrentará a la líder Aloe.

Pensamientos ()

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sólo por diversión.

El héroe de la verdad

Capítulo 5: El cráneo de dragón

Black entrenaba a sus pokémon y inventaba nuevas estrategias hasta que White apareció

White: Black, ya volví

Black: hola White, donde estabas?-dice algo nervioso por la repentina aparición de la chica-

White: en el museo, y descubrí que el gimnasio pokémon está ahí mismo

Black: un gimnasio en un museo?

White: sí y también descubrí que la líder de gimnasio usa pokémon tipo normal

Black: el tipo normal es débil contra el tipo lucha, pero no tengo ningún pokémon tipo lucha, tendré que pensar en una buena estrategia

White: y que tal si te presto a pignite con su ataque empujón vencerá a esos pokémon muy fácil

Black: aprecio tu ayuda White, pero creo que debo hacerlo con mis pokémon, debo aprender cómo ganar más batallas sin tener ventaja de tipo y así seré mejor entrenador!

White: tienes razón-dice bajando la mirada-

Black: no te sientas mal, sólo quiero mejorar mis habilidades y si te hace sentir mejor, me puedes prestar a pignite en otro gimnasio

White: sí en el próximo será, ya está oscureciendo será mejor volver a la habitación para descansar

Black: sí necesito fuerzas para mañana

Luego se van a dormir y a la mañana siguiente:

Entrada del museo

Black: vamos!

Ambos entran en el museo y ven a un científico que se acerca a ellos

?: hola, mi nombre es Vero, quieren una visita guiada?

Black: yo quería una batalla de gimnasio, pero está bien? (espero que no sea aburrido)

White: debe haber cosas muy interesantes!

Vero: bien, observen-les muestra un esqueleto de un pokémon dragón-es un pokémon tipo dragón que tuvo un accidente en un vuelo migratorio y quedó fosilizado

El esqueleto le pareció muy interesante a Black y pensó que tal vez, ver el museo no iba a ser tan aburrido

El recorrido siguió hasta que llegaron a ver una piedra muy extraña

Vero: esta piedra blanca es una nueva exhibición, la encontramos en el desierto pero no sabemos que es y la exhibimos porque es muy bonita

White: tiene razón es muy bonita esta piedra

Black se acercó a examinar la piedra y sintió una especie de rara energía en ella, pero pensó que había sido su imaginación y no le tomó importancia

Vero: y en esa dirección está el gimnasio, dentro encontrarán a una líder de gimnasio que es tan fuerte como guapa, se llama Aloe y por cierto, es mi esposa-dice Vero orgulloso antes de irse-

Ambos entraron al gimnasio y resultó que debían resolver unos acertijos ocultos en unas estanterías llenas de libros para llegar hasta Aloe y cuando lo lograron:

Black: no quiero volver a leer otro libro en mi vida-dijo exhausto, había leído muchos libros hoy-

White: no es para tanto y ya llegamos

Aloe: hola soy Aloe, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Esmalte, uso pokémon tipo normal

Black: soy Black, vengo de pueblo arcilla y te reto a una batalla de gimnasio

Aloe: adelante, quiero ver esos pokémon que has entrenado con tanto mimo

La batalla empieza:

Aloe: adelante herdier!

Herdier: her –la forma evolucionada de lilipup se prepara para luchar-

Black: vamos blitzle!

Blitzle: blit zel-el nuevo pokémon de Black con apariencia de cebra aparece en el campo de batalla-

Black: blitzle usa onda trueno

Blitzle: blit!

La descarga eléctrica paraliza a herdier

Aloe: herdier derribo!

Herdier se lanzó contra blitzle causándole un gran daño, parecía que la parálisis no le hubiera afectado

Black: rayos! (derribo también causa daño a quien lo usa pero blitzle está muy dañada por ese ataque, hora de atacar en serio) onda voltio!

La potente descarga eléctrica en forma de onda golpea a herdier

Black: chispa ya!

Aloe: intenta contraatacar con derribo!

Herdier no logró moverse por la parálisis y recibió el golpe de blitzle antes de caer debilitado

Aloe: herdier regresa, bien hora de que veas a mi pokémon más fuerte, watchog yo te elijo!

Watchog: chog watchog-la forma evolucionada de patrat sale de la pokéball

Black: (así será patrat cuando evolucione?)blitzle chispa!

Aloe: salta y usa replesaria

Watchog: chog!

Watchog salta esquivando el ataque de blitzle con gran facilidad y la golpea con una serie de poderosos y furiosos goles de sus patas dejando a blitzle inconsciente

Black: regresa! Ve dewott!

Dewott: dewott!-el pokémon hace una pose de batalla con sus conchas afiladas-

Aloe: hipnosis!

Black: salta y usa pistola agua rodando por el suelo!

Dewott: de wot!-dewott saltó evitando ser alcanzado por la hipnosis y rodo por el suelo al caer mientras disparaba su pistola de agua golpeando a watchog-

Aloe: watchog usa derribo!

Black: concha filo!

Ambos ataques colisionan y los pokémon se separan unos metros por la fuerza del golpe

Aloe: superdiente!

Watchog mordió a dewott mientras estaba aturdido por el golpe quitándole la mitad de su salud

Black: pistola agua!

Dewott: deeee woooott-dewott disparó enfurecido su chorro de agua tan rápido que watchog no pudo ni parpadear-

Aloe: levántate y termínalo con derribo!

Black: concha filo!

Ambos ataques colisionan y los 2 pokémon se debilitan al mismo tiempo, pero Aloe ya no tenía más pokémon y a Black sí, por lo que el chico obtuvo la victoria

Aloe: me has vencido aquí tienes la medalla base

White: felicidades Black!

Black: genial, TENGO LA MEDALLA BASE!

Aloe también le dio la MT de replesaria y Black pensaba enseñársela a su patrat, pero un grito de Vero alarma a todos.

Vero: cariño! Unos tipos que dicen ser el equipo plasma se quieren llevar un hueso!

Aloe: se quieren llevar un jamón? No lo permitiré-se va corriendo hacia el museo y todos la siguen-

En el museo

Aloe: quienes son ustedes?

Equipo plasma: somos el equipo plasma y nos llevaremos el cráneo de dragón para liberar a los pokémon

Otro recluta habla:

Equipo plasma: y para que vean que esto va en serio, vamos a robarlo enfrente de sus narices

Todos los de el equipo plasma: PLAAASMAA!-una nube de humo aparece y cuando se disipa el esqueleto de dragón aparece sin cráneo y el equipo plasma ya no está-

Aloe: ppeeero, qué narices?-se va a la salida-

White: no! Se lo llevaron, tenemos que seguirlos Black!

Ambos salen del museo y afuera encuentran a Aloe

Aloe: se han ido

?: hey, Aloe has encontrado un fósil interesante?

Aloe: no tengo tiempo para eso Camus, el equipo plasma nos ha robado un hueso importante

Camus: no puede ser!

En eso llegan Cheren y Bel

Cheren: que pasó?

Bel: hola Black?

Aloe: estos son tus amiguitos?, yo revisaré la ciudad, Camus, Black y White búsquenlos al oeste de aquí en el bosque azulejo-luego se va-

Camus: ustedes son Black y White? Los espero en el bosque azulejo-dice mientras se aleja-

Cheren: no sé que está pasando pero yo iré al museo-se va al interior del museo-

Bel: espérame!-dice mientras corre detrás de Cheren-

Black: démonos prisa!

White: OK

Ambos corren al bosque azulejo y adentro encuentran a Camus

Camus: este es el bosque azulejo, ciertamente no es un buen lugar para buscar refugio, hay 2 caminos uno en línea recta y otro que atraviesa el corazón del bosque, yo iré en línea recta y bloquearé la salida, ustedes vayan por el bosque, hay entrenadores y pokémon salvajes pero es un recorrido fácil, vamos todo sea por el bien de Aloe

Luego de que se marchara:

White: (por qué el no va a buscarlos al bosque y nosotros bloqueamos la salida?)

Black encontró a un miembro del equipo plasma y lo venció pero resultó que no tenía el cráneo y siguieron buscando, vencieron a muchos reclutas pero ninguno tenía el cráneo, hasta que llegaron donde el último recluta.

Luego de la batalla:

Equipo plasma: arrg, aquí tienes-le da el cráneo a Black-pero, eso significa, que los deseos del gran N no se cumplirán

Black y White: (¿gran N?)

Entonces un anciano con un extraño traje apareció

Equipo plasma: oh, un honorable miembro de los 7 sabios! Señor esos mocosos me han quitado el cráneo de dragón

Sumra: si yo soy uno de los súbditos de nuestro señor y al igual que tú también le juré fidelidad, pero tranquilo ese cráneo no tiene nada que ver con ningún pokémon legendario que el equipo plasma esté buscando

Aloe: Black, quién es ese sujeto?

Camus: los pokémon bicho estaban haciendo un alboroto así que vine y ese quién es? ¿su jefe?

Sumra: soy uno de los 7 sabios al servicio de nuestro señor, esta vez se han salido con la suya, Camus un experto en pokémon bicho y Aloe una experta en pokémon tipo normal, no toleraremos más intromisiones en nuestros planes, aún si son por parte de líderes de gimnasio y recuerden para liberar a los pokémon robaremos los pokémon de todos los entrenadores!

El sabio y los del equipo plasma se fueron y Black devolvió el cráneo a Aloe. Camus le dijo a Black que lo esperaría en ciudad porcelana para tener una batalla y los chicos fueron a la salida del bosque a acampar porque se hizo de noche

Black estaba mirando cerca de la entrada del puente Saeta las luces de ciudad Porcelana en el horizonte y White se acerca y observa la ciudad a su lado.

White: ahí estaremos mañana

Black: que largo día ¿no crees?

White: sí, ese equipo plasma, pero hay algo que no entiendo

Black: que?

White. Ese anciano dijo algo sobre un gran N, sólo conozco a una persona con un nombre así

Black: el chico que vimos en pueblo terracota!

White: también lo vi ayer en ciudad Esmalte, saliendo del museo

Black: eso quiere decir que, tal vez N estuvo en el museo para planear el robo del cráneo del dragón!

White: eso tiene mucho sentido

Black tenía sus manos en un barandal y cuando White dijo eso por accidente puso una de sus manos sobre la de él y no se dio cuenta, pero Black sí.

Black: (puso su mano sobre la mía, no puede ser!, acaso, sólo tal vez, ¿le gusto?)

White: (N, como conoce al equipo plasma? Un momento ¿mi mano?)-mira su mano sobre la de Black-(¿hace cuanto está ahí?)

Al darse cuenta White apartó su mano rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron

Black: que sucede?

White: nnnnnadaa…me voy a dormir..hasta mañana!-dice mientras corre a la tienda-

Black: (no se había dado cuenta de que tenía su mano sobre la mía, pero vi que estaba muy nerviosa, le gusto?, creo que sí, ooooooooo yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahh hhhhhh! Genial, creo que bailaré de alegría)

Black seguía feliz en sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que tenía alguna posibilidad con White y olvidó por completo que antes no quería aceptar que le gustaba, el sabía que podía tener una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía

Continuará…

Y así termina el quinto cap. Black inconscientemente ya aceptó que White le gusta y cree tener posibilidades, será esto verdad? Se sabrá al fin la verdad de N? Ganará Black su siguiente batalla de gimnasio contra Camus? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán

Soy larareshiram97 hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Equipo plasma problemas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, sus comentarios me inspiraron y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.

Pokémon pertenece a Tajiri-sensei. Yo sólo escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la verdad

Capítulo 6: Equipo plasma=problemas

El sol comienza a salir iluminando las afueras del bosque azulejo, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día

White: aaahhhh-dijo bostezando-buenos días pignite!

Pignite: pig nite

White salió de la tienda y vio algo…como decirlo..ANORMAL….Black aún estaba en el mismo lugar dónde observaban la ciudad anoche y estaba recostado sobre el barandal dormido

Black: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quítenmelo!-un pidove aterrizó en la cabeza de Black y lo estaba picoteando-FUERA!-con su brazo apartó al pokémon y este se fue volando-Hola

White: hola

Black: que? Me quedé dormido afuera! No puede ser

White se ríe y le pregunta:

White: por qué te quedaste dormido?¿qué hacías?

Black(sonrojado): NADA-se había quedado pensando en White hasta tarde y se quedó dormido-

White notó el sonrojo del chico y no pudo evitar el recuerdo de la noche anterior:

RECUERDO:

Black y White hablaban sobre N y el equipo plasma

Black: eso quiere decir que, tal vez N estuvo en el museo para planear el robo del cráneo del dragón!

White: eso tiene mucho sentido

Black tenía sus manos en un barandal y cuando White dijo eso por accidente puso una de sus manos sobre la de él y no se dio cuenta, pero Black sí.

Black: (puso su mano sobre la mía, no puede ser!, acaso, sólo tal vez, ¿le gusto?)

White: (N, como conoce al equipo plasma? Un momento ¿mi mano?)-mira su mano sobre la de Black-(¿hace cuanto está ahí?)

Al darse cuenta White apartó su mano rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron

Black: que sucede?

White: nnnnnadaa…me voy a dormir..hasta mañana!-dice mientras corre a la tienda-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Black la sacó de sus pensamientos

Black: vamos a desayunar-White asintió-

Después del desayuno ambos continuaron su camino y cruzaron el puente Saeta hasta llegar a la gran Ciudad Porcelana

Black: ¡es enorme!-dijo mientras miraba los grandes edificios, por algo era la ciudad más grande de Teselia-

White: busquemos el centro pokémon

Los chicos encontraron el centro pokémon Black llevó sus pokémon y al vullaby de White con la enfermera para curarlos y White se fue con pignite a ver el muelle

Enfermera: aquí tienes, vuelve cuando quieras!

Black: gracias-lanza una ball-dewott busquemos a White

Dewott: wot!

El chico y el pokémon superación iban a salir pero se detuvieron al escuchar:

AUXILIO!-esa voz era inconfundible-

Black: WHITE-salió corriendo seguido de dewott-

Unos reclutas del equipo plasma estaban rodeando a White y una voz se escuchó

PISTOLA AGUA!

Unos potentes chorros de agua derribaron a algunos reclutas

Recluta plasma: tenemos el pokémon, vámonos-salieron corriendo-

White: Black

Black: que pasó?

White(llorando): mi pignite

Black estaba en shock, el equipo plasma le robó a White su pokémon y verla llorar lo hizo enfurecer, él estaba ahí y no los dejaría salirse con la suya

Black(furioso): REGRESEN COBARDES!-gritó y salió corriendo detrás de ellos-

Black corría a toda velocidad, logró ver al equipo plasma corriendo más adelante y quién sabe como aceleró aún más y corrió seguido de dewott abriéndose paso por la multitud de gente

Estaba alcanzando a un recluta y este llevaba la pokéball de pignite en la mano

Black: pistola agua!

Dewott: deeeeewooot

Recluta plasma: aaaaaaaahh-se cae al piso soltando la ball-

Black tomó la ball y se acercó al recluta

Black(con una voz atemorizante): si tú y tus compañeros se acercan a White otra vez..no los dejaré vivir para contarlo

El recluta salió corriendo asustado y un Black más tranquilo fue a buscar a su compañera

White: …pignite…-dijo secando sus lágrimas-

Black se acercó a ella le tendió su mano con la ball de pignite

Black: mientras esté aquí no se saldrán con la suya, te lo prometo

White: PIGNITE!-dijo con lágrimas ahora de alegría-GRACIAS!

White se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza

White: ….gracias…no sé que haría sin tu ayuda..gracias Black-dijo aún sin soltarlo-

Black(totalmente rojo): …no….no fue nada…vamos al centro pokémon

White: sí

Entraron al centro pokémon a descansar y Black estaba pensando:

Black: (que bien logre recuperarlo, maldito equipo plasma los haré pagar, al menos traje de vuelta a pignite y White está muy feliz)-no pudo evitar recordar la reacción de White cuando trajo a pignite-(me dio un abrazo síiiiiii, si cada vez que la ayudara hiciera lo mismo….White….)

White: (…..Black…..persiguió a esos ladrones, por mí….es tan amable y se me preocupa mucho por mí….estoy empezando a creer que si, si sí me gusta no puedo creer que no quisiera aceptarlo)

Black se fue a dormir para descansar, mañana tendría una batalla importante y White se quedó pensando un rato más.

Al día siguiente

Black y White fueron al gimnasio pokémon para buscar a Camus, pero como nunca estuvieron en ciudad porcelana antes tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar el gimnasio, en el camino un científico le dio a Black una piedra fuego para que evolucionara a su pansear, pero Black decidió que quería entrenarlo un poco más primero. Cheren salió del gimnasio a recibirlos.

Cheren: Black, White, que sorpresa verlos

White: hola Cheren!

Black: que hay! Conseguiste la medalla?

Cheren: por supuesto, Camus es muy fuerte me costó lo suyo ganarme la medalla, aunque los pokémon tipo bicho no representan ningún problema para mí, nos vemos!

Black: la próxima vez tendremos una batalla!(presumido, se cree tanto por tener esa medalla)

Los 2 chicos iban a entrar, pero Camus salió

Camus: hola!

Black: Camus! Vengo por nuestra batalla!

Camus: ah cierto! Pero creo que será después, lo siento pero acabo de recibir noticias sobre el equipo plasma, en este momento están en el muelle principal, si quieren pueden venir a ayudarme entre más rápido terminemos más pronto será la batalla

Black: OK-aceptó porque quería vengarse del equipo plasma, estaba molesto porque le robaron a White su pignite-

White sólo asintió, sentía miedo de ver a esos tipos de nuevo pero se sintió más tranquila al recordar que Black y Camus(especialmente Black)estarían con ella

Al llegar al muelle vieron a Bel y a una chica morena de cabello morado con ella

?: al fin llegas Camus

Camus: siento la tardanza-se dirigió ahora a Black y White-le han robado un pokémon a esta chica-

Black: que?

Bel(triste): mi munna

?: salí corriendo detrás del ladrón pero como la ciudad es tan grande y hay tanta gente lo perdí de vista

Camus: hiciste lo que pudiste Iris

Iris: pero no fue suficiente, tenemos que hacer algo

Un recluta plasma llegó al muelle en ese momento

Recluta plasma: aaaa, porqué tenía que haber un líder de gimnasio? Y yo que quería robar otro-el recluta se va-

Camus: vamos tras él!

Iris: yo me quedo protegiendo a Bel, así pueden encargarse de los malos.

Black y White vieron a Camus cerca de la calle que lleva al gimnasio

Camus: es ahí, cerca del gimnasio

Los 2 chicos lo siguieron hasta llegar a un edificio cuya entrada estaba protegida por miembros del equipo plasma

Camus: es aquí, no hay duda

Recluta plasma: NADA, aquí no hay nada, no hay miembros del equipo plasma ni de los siete sabios, rétame a un combate si no me crees?

Black: (que clase de tonto dice lo que está tratando de ocultar, pensé que eran más listos)

Recluta plasma: grrrrr, yo me encargo de los mocosos, ustedes ataquen ese entrenador que se ve más fuerte

Black: blitzle yo te elijo!

White: adelante vullaby!

Camus: ve whirlipede!

Equipo plasma: sandile, patrat, purrloin, trubish salgan ya!

Black: blitzle onda voltio!

White: vullaby finta!

Blitzle: blit zeeel-la onda eléctrica alcanzó a purrloin debilitándolo-

Vullaby: aby-vullaby aparece detrás de trubish y lo golpea con fuerza-

Camus: whirlipede rodillo púas!

El ataque de rodillo púas deja a sandile KO de un golpe

Equipo plasma: patrat mordisco! trubish residuos!

Camus: rodillo púas!

White: aire afilado!

Trubish preparaba su ataque de residuos pero vullaby fue más rápido y lo debilitó con aire afilado, el whirlipede de camus venció al patrat enemigo también de un golpe.

Recluta plasma: rayos! Nos han dado una paliza, ahora nos van a llamar equipo paquete, tenemos que informar cuanto antes a los siete sabios-dijo mientras entraba con sus compañeros al edificio-

Camus: entremos-entra al edificio y llegan Iris y Bel-

Iris: aquí es, ahora yo también lucharé, vamos Bel

Bel: yo? Pero Black tiene que venir también!-dijo mientras era arrastrada por Iris-

Una vez adentro vieron a Ghechis con 2 ancianos y varios reclutas plasma

Ghechis: vaya pero si es el líder de gimnasio Camus

Blau(un sabio): señor creí que escondernos al frente del gimnasio sería gracioso, pero nos han descubierto antes de lo que esperaba

Camus: que hacen ustedes aquí y devuelvan el pokémon a la chica!

Menek(otro sabio): nosotros estamos aquí para cumplir las órdenes de nuestro señor

Ghechis: conocen la historia sobre la fundación de teselia cierto?

Iris: sí conozco esa historia, trata sobre un pokémon dragón negro

Ghechis: así es, un héroe ayudado por su pokémon legendario emprendió su propia cruzada para unir los corazones de la gente y estamos dispuestos a revivir a ese héroe y a su pokémon legendario aquí de nuevo en teselia y cuando su voluntad sea mía, ejem digo con su ayuda podremos crear el mundo que yo, digo que el equipo plasma tanto desea

Camus: sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando

Blau: cómo?

Menek: qué osadía?

Ghechis: vaya no esperaba menos de ti Camus, pero no importa, nuestro señor es ese héroe una persona de corazón puro y cuando invoque al pokémon legendario cautivaremos los corazones de la gente y liberarán a sus pokémon

Camus: recuerdas tu discurso en pueblo terracota, muchas gracias por enseñarme como tratar a los pokémon, desde ese día me tomo a los pokémon más en serio, qué no intentas realmente fortalecer los vínculos entre pokémon y humanos?

Ghechis: vaya eres tan inteligente como pensaba, tú-dijo dirigiéndose a un recluta-devuélvele el pokémon a la chica

El recluta soltó al munna de Bel y ella lo guardó en su pokéball

Bel: muchas gracias

Iris: pero niña! Esos tipos acaban de robártelo!

Bel: lo siento pero es que me alegra ver de nuevo a munna

Ghechis: no se metan de nuevo con nosotros y ahora nos retiramos-luego de esto se van-

Iris: se puede saber por qué les dejas ir?-preguntó a Camus-debemos seguirlos

Camus: no, esos tipos son peligrosos no me imagino que harían estando acorralados

White: Bel que harás ahora?

Bel: bueno, quería ver unos sitios en ciudad porcelana

Iris: adelante yo seré tu guardaespaldas!

Bel: pe-pe-pero-dijo mientras Iris la empujaba hacia afuera y Black y White las veían con una gotita detrás de la cabeza al estilo anime-

Habían tenido muchos problemas, pero ya nada impediría que Black luchara por su tercera medalla

Continuará

Fin del capítulo, el próximo será de la batalla de gimnasio

Quiero agradecer a raptorMJ y a ChesseSmile y a todos os que leen esta historia

Dejen reviews, sus reviews son lo que me mantiene inspirado

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara


	7. No subestimes a los pokémon bicho

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, al fin Black tendrá la batalla que tanto esperaba y por si les intersa voy a publicar también un fic de zelda minish cap

Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo

El héroe de la verdad

Capítulo 7: No subestimes a los pokémon bicho

White observaba desde la gradería a Black y Camus que empezaban la batalla

Juez: ¡QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA!

Camus: dweble adelante!

Dweble: dweb

Black: dewott ve!

Dewott: wot!

Black: dewott usa concha filo!

Camus: protección

Dweble se protege de las conchas afiliadas fácilmente

Camus: usa pulimento

Dweble empezó a pulir su caparazón de roca

Black: pistola agua!

Camus: esquívalo

Dweble esquivó la pistola de agua con una velocidad que impresionó a todos los presentes

White: que?(cómo se mueve tan rápido?)

Black: rayos!

Camus: pulimento aumenta el ataque y velocidad del pokémon que lo usa sorprendentemente, veamos que haces ahora

Black: hidropulso!

Camus: esquiva otra vez!

Dewott: deee wooot-disparó una potente esfera de agua pero dweble la evita-

Black: no te detengas!

Dewott: wot wot-dewott disparó 5 hidropulsos más pero dweble los esquivó como si nada-

Camus: picadura!

Dweble se acerca a una velocidad increíble y muerde a dewott

Black: concha filo!

Dewott golpeó a dweble mandándolo lejos y con graves daños por ser tipo roca(nota: dweble es tipo bicho/roca)pero la picadura causó mucho daño a dewott

Camus: dweble usa estoicismo!

Black: pistola agua

Camus: esquívalo

Dweble esquivó el chorro de agua y se abalanzó sobre dewott, pero…

Black: salta a un lado!

Dewott: deee-saltó con gran rapidez esquivando a dweble-

Black: sujétalo

Dewott aprisionó con sus brazos a dweble

Camus: libérate con picadura

Black: golpéalo contra el suelo!

Dewott saltó y tiró a dweble contra el suelo aturdiéndolo

Black: pistola agua!

El choro de agua golpea a dweble debilitándolo

Camus: bien hecho! Pero esto no termina ¡sal whirlipede!

El pokémon con forma de ciempiés enrollado aparece en el campo de batalla

Camus: RODILLO PÚAS!

Whirlipede comenzó a girar y fue directo a dewott pero este lo esquivó saltando

Black: bien dewott, ahora usa hidropulso!

Camus: rueda hacia atrás

Whirlipede giró ahora en reversa directo hacia dewott recibiendo la pistola de agua, pero no sufrió daño y continuó

Black: QUÉ?

Dewott fue aplastado por whirlipede quedando KO

White: la pistola de agua casi no tuvo efecto, whirlipede tiene una gran defensa

Black: (los pokémon bicho son débiles contra el fuego)ve pansear!

Pansear: sear!

Black: pirotecnia!

Pansear: sear!-el disparo de fuego dio en el blanco-

Camus: bien pensado, yo también tengo un ataque efectivo, desenrollar!

Whirlipede: whirl-el pokémon comenzó a rodar hacia pansear-

Black: calcinación!

Camus: aste a un lado

Whirlipede se movió a un lado evitando el fuego y embistiéndo a el pokémon ardiente

Black: (ese ataque lo dañó mucho)puedes levantarte!

Camus: otra vez

Pansear se levantó pero whirlipede lo golpea de nuevo y lo deja debilitado

White: (es muy fuerte y a Black le queda sólo un pokémon, pero aún puede sé que puede) PUEDES HACERLO BLACK, NO TE RINDAS!

Black: (White….tiene razón, aún me queda uno y con él ganaré, ganaré por ti White)RUFFLET YO TE ELIJO!

Ruflet: ruf(no aparecía desde hace 2 capítulos)

Camus: cola veneno

Black: esquiva y usa ataque ala!

Rufflet esquivó a whirlipede y lo dejó debilitado con un ataque ala

Camus: whirlipede regresa, bien aquí va mi as bajo la manga, leavanny!

Leavanny: leav

Camus: corte!

Black: esquívalo y ataque ala!-rufflet esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra leavanny-

Camus: hoja afilada!

Rufflet: ruuf flet!-rufflet llegó rápidamente y lo golpea sin darle oportunidad a leavannny de usar su ataque-

Leavanny quedó inconsciente, dejando a Black como ganador

Juez: el ganador es el retador Black!

Black: GENIAL! ERES EL MEJOR RUFFLET DE TODOS!

Rufflet: ruf(así es)

White: GANASTE, SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAS-dijo abrazando a Black quien no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse-

Camus: (jaja, ya sé de dónde sacó fuerzas este chico)has vencido a mis pokémon bicho en el arte del combate, así que aquí tienes la medalla élitro

Black: TENGO LA MEDALLA ÉLITRO!

Rufflet: ruf flet(gracias a mí y a esa chica)

Black y White se despidieron de Camus y fueron al centro pokémon a descansar, después irían a la ruta 4 para que Black luchara con Bel ya que esta lo retó en una llamada por el videomisor

Black: vaya fue muy difícil, pensé que los pokémon bicho no serían problema

White: no subestimes a ningún pokémon, porque si hay algo que sé es que los pokémon no siempre son lo que parecen. Pero al final luchaste muy bien con rufflet, te recuperaste rápido

Black(nervioso): aaa…sí…me recuperé

White: te inspiraste?

Black: …-Black estaba muy nervioso, pero quería hablar-…tú…me inspiraste…White

White(sonrojada): yo?(yo? Lo inspiré?)

Black: sí, me dijiste que no me rindiera…y….gracias por apoyarme

White: (Black…yo te inspiré de esa forma…de verdad le gusto? No sé si pueda resistirme a decirle mucho tiempo)

Black: WHITE! Estás bien?

White: ah qué?

Black: te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada, te pasa algo?

White:…no..nada(POR DIOS, QUE VERGÜENZA ME PARALICÉ FRENTE A ÉL)

Black: por qué estas nerviosa?-su rostro se acercaba al de la chica-(no puede ser, SÍ LE GUSTO, PUEDO SENTIRLO ¡YEAH! Es tu oportunidad Black no la desaproveches)

White cerró los ojos, Black también lo hizo y sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse, hasta que desgraciadamente….

Cheren: Black irás a la ruta….-se detuvo al verlos-

Black y White: AAAH!-gritaron y se separaron totalmente rojos, Cheren los había visto a punto de besarse-

Cheren: lo siento, creo que interrumpo

Black: (MALDITO CHEREN! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!)

White: iré a dormir-White se fue a la habitación-

Cheren: iba a preguntarte si vas a ir a la ruta 4, pero llegué en un mal momento y tienes mucho que explicarme

Black: MALDITO!-se acerca para golpearlo-

Cheren: AAAH!-sale corriendo-

La gente de ciudad Porcelana caminaba tranquilamente comiendo sus porchelados hasta que vieron…

Cheren: AAAH TRANQUILO!

Black: REGRESA AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!

Todos los presentes veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

Sobrevivirá Cheren para contar su historia?

CONTINUARÁ…..

Espero que no me maten por hacer que interrumpieran el beso, pero es que a esta historia le faltan aún muchos capítulos y creo que les gustará saber lo que le pasará a Cheren en el siguiente capítulo por entrometido.

Ya estoy escribiendo mi fic de zelda y pronto subiré el primer cap. por si están interesados.

Gracias a raptorMJ y a ChesseSmile por sus comentarios, me inspiran mucho y a todas las demás personas que leyeron dejen reviews quiero saber que opinan de esta historia, para aclarar cierta duda, no abandonaré esta historia.

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara

Dato curioso: en pokémon black/white version 2 una anciana que te cuenta la historia de Kyurem dice que este congelaba a los pokémon y personas para comérselas(¿Kyurem come personas?)y por eso bloquearon la entrada al bosque gigante y prohibieron a la gente de pueblo ladrillo salir de noche. Si no me creen juegen pokémon black o white 2 y lo sabrán(por cierto Bel se asusta al escuchar que come personas).


	8. Un día agitado en el desierto

Hola de nuevo lectores y lectoras, en el capítulo anterior Cheren arruinó la gran oportunidad de nuestro protagonista, pero ¿vivirá para contarlo?(sí vivirá pero aprenderá una lección)

Agradecimientos a ChesseSmile, raptor MJ y a Sarashi por sus comentarios

Pokémon no me pertenece sólo escribo por diversión

El Héroe de la verdad

Capítulo 8: Un día agitado en el desierto

Cheren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Black: VUELVE AQUÍ!

Cheren: TRANQUILO, NO ME MATES!

Unos 3 minutos más tarde

Cheren: eso dolió

Black: eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman

Cheren: yo no sabía, no fue a propósito pero, ahora si vas a explicarme?

Black: sí, verás…a mi me..

Cheren: te gusta White

Black: sí y cállate, estoy hablando yo, y arruinaste mi gran oportunidad

Cheren: lo siento, si me hicieras lo mismo también me molestaría

Black: sí, no te gustaría que te interrumpiera con Bel, verdad?

Cheren: por supues…OYE!

Black: te gusta Bel

Cheren: no es cierto

Black: no mientas, te conozco desde hace 10 años así que no te molestes en mentir

Cheren: pero quién te lo dijo?

Black: JA! Lo acabas de admitir y me di cuenta hace 2 años

RECUERDO:

Black estaba caminando por pueblo arcilla y vio a su amigo Cheren en una mesa leyendo un libro

Black: (nerd, cuando está estudiando nada lo saca de los libros)Cheren!-intentó llamar su atención, pero Cheren no despegaba la vista de su libro-CHEREN!-no pasa nada-Cheren mira ese patrat!

Cheren: la probabilidad de encontrar uno es de..

Black: CHEREN MIRA UN METEORO!-grita señalando el cielo y Cheren lo ignora-CHEREN MIRA ES VICTINI UN POKÉMON LEGENDARIO!-pero el chico seguía leyendo la biología de los patrat-

Cheren: se yerguen sobre su cola al divisar un enemigo

Black: mira ahí viene Bel-Black ya estaba por perder la paciencia-

Cheren: DÓNDE?-se levantó más rápido que un ursaring furioso-

Black: (increíble, sólo tenía que escuchar el nombre de Bel…..ayer noté que la miraba de manera extraña…)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Black: desde ese día lo supe

Cheren: OK, volvamos al centro pokémon

Más tarde en el centro pokémon

White: dónde estaban?...CHEREN! QUÉ TE PASÓ?-Cheren tenía un ojo morado por el golpe de cierto chico furioso-

Cheren: me resbalé y me golpeé con una mesa

White: una mesa?-no parecía muy creíble-

Black: sí, una mesa

White: OK-dijo no muy convencida-iré a dormir

Black: yo también, fue un largo día

En la noche:

White no lograba dormir pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde

White: …Black…(él trató de besarme, lo habría hecho si Cheren no hubiera llegado, eso explica el golpe de Cheren)-no se había creído para nada la historia de la mesa-

Al día siguiente en el acceso a la ruta 4

Bel: Black! Ahora si estoy lista para el combate, tenemos que tener cuidado de no romper los paneles electrónicos

Black: bien empecemos!

Bel: estuve entrenando con Iris, vas a ver lo fuertes que nos hemos hecho mis pokémon y yo

Mientras tanto en la zona desierto

(Nota: en esta escena los pokémon hablarán ya que no aparecerán personas)

Un sandile caminaba por el desierto hasta que unos krokorok y un krookodile aparecieron

Krokorok: es ese de ahí señor

Sandile: no fue mi culpa lo juro!

Krookodile: toda nuestra comida fue carbonizada por esos darmanitan, como vamos a reponerla? Lo siento mucho sandile pero ya nos has causado problemas muchas veces y esta era tu última oportunidad

Sandile: pero

Krookodile: pero nada, abandonarás nuestro territorio hoy mismo y si te atreves a volver, no te recibiremos amablemente

Krokorok: largo, vete de una vez!

Sandile se fue muy lejos sin detenerse hasta que vió a unos entrenadores

Sandile: adonde voy a ir? Si tuviera entrenador…qué es eso en la cabeza de ese chico….COMIDA!

(a partir de aquí los diálogos de pokémon irán entre paréntesis)

Black: Bel a mejorado, esa batalla no fue fácil

White: Iris debe ser una gran entrenadora también

Black: Bel aprendió mucho de ella…..AAAAAAHHHH! QUÍTENMELO! AUXILIO!-sandile estaba mordiendo la cabeza de Black-

White logró quitar a sandile de la cabeza del chico

Black: gracias-sandile escapa de las manos de White y se mete en la bolsa de Black-AH QUÉ HACES!-sandile sale con un sándwich y se lo come de un solo bocado-MI SANDWICH!

White: pobrecito debe tener hambre

Black: que yo sepa mi gorra no es comida

Sandile: san sandail(no era? Me quivoqué)dail san sandail(llévame contigo, por favor)

White: parece que quiere decirnos algo

Sandile saltó otra vez a la bolsa de Black y sacó una pokéball

White: parece que quiere ir contigo

Black: quieres venir conmigo sandile?(un pokémon tipo tierra será útil….mientras no me muerda de nuevo)

Sandile: san(sí por favor)

Black: tomare esto como un sí

Una vez atrapado sandile los 2 continuaron su camino

White: vamos a visitar el castillo ancestral! Escuché muchas cosas sobre ese lugar, está por ahí cruzando la zona desierto

Black: vamos

Black y White estaban llegando al castillo ancestral y vieron muchos sandile en la arena

Black: mira esos sandile! Sal ahora sandile!-dice lanzando la ball de sandile al aire-

Sandile: san sandail…SAN SANDAIL DAIL!(aquí estoy….OH NO SON ELLOS!)

Sandile salvaje: san san SANDAIL!(es él ATRÁPENLO!)

El sandile de Black salió corriendo

Black: SANDILE A DONDE VAS!-voltea y ve a los sandile salvajes-oh no CORRE!

Black tomó la mano de White y ambos salieron corriendo con un grupo de sandile furiosos tras ellos

Black: ahí estaremos a salvo

Pero apareció un krookodile y 2 krokorok junto a él y no parecían muy contentos

Krookodile: krrooooo ko(te dije que te fueras)

White: no parecen muy contentos

Black: no te preocupes, saldremos de esta(creo)

Sandile: san dail sandail(déjenlos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver) san san dail sandail(si se atreven a hacerles algo tendrán que pasar sobre mi)

Krookodile: krooooooo kodile(ja no me hagas reír) krrrrrroooo kodile kro!(todos hiperrayo ahora!)

Black: no….este es el fin-vio a todos los krokorok y a krookodile cargar su hiperrayo-

White: tengo miedo-abraza a Black-

Black: hay algo que debo decirte….si de verdad este es el fin quiero que sepas que yo…

Todos los krokorok se detuvieron al ver a su líder en el suelo

Un scraggy vino a ayudarles con un grupo de scrafty

Scraggy: scraa(a ellos)

Todos los scrafty se lanzaron al ataque y ahuyentaron a los krokorok y sandile del lugar

Los scrafty se acercaron a Black y White

Scrafty: scraf(por aquí)

White: quiere que lo sigamos

Los 2 chicos siguieron a los pokémon que los dejaron en la entrada de ciudad Mayólica y luego se fueron

Black: sandile regresa-regresa el pokémon a la ball-busquemos el centro pokémon de la ciudad

White: sí

Tiempo más tarde

White aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en el día

Las palabras de Black resonaban en su cabeza:

Si de verdad este es el fin quiero que sepas que yo….

White: (iba a decir lo que sentía?….Black de verdad me ama?)

Un scraggy llegó a su lado

White: ah eres tú, gracias por traer a tus amigos para defendernos

Scraggy: scraa(de nada)

White: estuviste siguiéndonos?-el pokémon asintió-quieres venir conmigo?

Scraggy: scraaaa(sí, sería genial)

White: bien-sacó una pokéball y lo capturó-un nuevo pokémon, ya tengo 3-White miró a la derecha y vio a Black que observaba la ciudad por una ventana-debo decírselo

White se acercó a Black, quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana

White: Black

Black: que sucede?

White: hoy cuando esos pokémon nos rodeaban, que ibas a decirme?

Black se puso muy nervioso y no le salían las palabras de la boca

Black: (lo había olvidado…no sé que decir..por qué me pongo tan nervioso?...no tengo que ser valiente, tengo que decírselo, no soy un cobarde….vamos Black díselo, di que te gusta…no es más que eso, la amo)

White: Black que sucede?

Era ahora o nunca, no resistiría un segundo más sin decir la verdad….reunió todas sus fuerzas…debía ser valiente

CONTINUARÁ….

Sé lo que piensan no debí interrumpir de nuevo, pero quería probar dejarlos con el suspenso pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo Black dará el gran paso y el equipo plasma volverá a causar problemas pero sobre todo la aparición de un misterioso chico de cabello verde.

Dato curioso del mundo pokémon:

Torterra puede aprender el movimiento cola férrea a pesar de que su cola es diminuta(torterra es lo máximo o al menos eso pienso yo, es mi pokémon inicial favorito de sinnoh).

Dejen reviews

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara, nos vemos.


	9. Contigo a donde vayas

Holaaaa, desde hace tanto tiempo que quería escribir este cap. pero tenía mucha pereza(que vago soy, tengo que quitarme ese mal hábito), pero ya estoy listo y aquí les dejo este nuevo, y por lo que leí en los reviews, esperado capítulo.

Pokémon no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 9: Contigo a donde vayas

En el capítulo anterior…..

White se acercó a Black, quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana

White: Black

Black: que sucede?

White: hoy cuando esos pokémon nos rodeaban, que ibas a decirme?

Black se puso muy nervioso y no le salían las palabras de la boca

Black: (lo había olvidado…no sé que decir..por qué me pongo tan nervioso?...no tengo que ser valiente, tengo que decírselo, no soy un cobarde….vamos Black díselo, di que te gusta…no es más que eso, la amo)

White: Black que sucede?

Era ahora o nunca, no resistiría un segundo más sin decir la verdad….reunió todas sus fuerzas…debía ser valiente

Black: White…yo…yo-yo(deja de tartamudear)YO TE AMO WHITE!-gritó a los cuatro vientos-(al fin lo dije ya lo dije)

White estaba en shock, el chico le había dicho que la amaba, ese chico tan alegre y decidido, ese chico que le ayudó y la protegió, ese chico con el que soñó en lo que llevaban del viaje, en el que no podía dejar de pensar…..

White:….Black….es…eso es cierto?-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad-

Black: sí, desde que te vi por primera vez….sentí algo que al principio no podía explicar…y con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo que era….cuando esos pokémon iban a atacarnos, pensé que era el fin y no quería morir sin haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, te amo

White no resistió más y se lanzó contra Black abrazándolo

Black(sorprendido): White? Estás bien?

White: por supuesto que sí, te amo Black

Black:….(esto no puede ser posible, es sueño, no si es real, también me ama, SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII)

Black correspondió el abrazo y se separó un poco de ella para después unir sus labios, era su primer beso, al principio fue algo torpe ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia pero después el beso se volvió más apasionado, ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero tuvieron que hacerlo por falta de oxígeno.

Era el momento de la gran pregunta

Black: White quieres ser mi novia?-esperaba impaciente la respuesta-

White: claro que sí, estoy tan feliz-respondió al chico para darle un beso-quiero estar contigo, adonde sea que vayas.

Horas más tarde, aproximadamente a media noche

Black: (GENIAL,SÍ, LO HICE, WHITE ES MI NOVIA, JAJA APUESTO A QUE CHEREN AÚN NO A LOGRADO ALGO CON BEL, HAS PERDIDO HERMANO, esos krokorok pudieron haberme matado pero aún así, este es el mejor día de mi vida) ya no estarás sola White, yo estaré contigo para apoyarte y protegerte y si es necesario…con mi propia vida.

Al día siguiente

White comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y sintió algo en sus labios

Black: buenos días, irías al gimnasio pokémon conmigo hoy?

White: claro(ojalá me despierte así todos los días)

Tiempo más tarde caminaban por las calles de ciudad Mayólica tomados de la mano hasta que…..

Recluta plasma: hey tú, tu sabes en dónde está la guardería, llévanos ahí, seguro hay muchos pokémon-el recluta plasma y su compañero amenazaban a un anciano para que los llevara a la guardería de la ruta 3-

Anciano: AAHHH!-se esconde detrás de Black-tú, pareces fuerte ayúdame!

Recluta plasma: todos los que se metan con el equipo plasma sufrirán, ve watchog!

Watchog: chog!

Black: blitzle yo te elijo!

Blitzle: blitzel!

Recluta: watchog hipnosis

Black: esquívalo y usa carga!

Blitzle se movió ágilmente para que watchog no pudiera enfocar en ella su hipnosis y luego cargó su cuerpo con electricidad

Black: sigue cargando tu electricidad

Blitzle cargó uno gran energía eléctrica, pero watchog se acercaba para realizar su ataque hiper colmillo

Black: blitzle ONDA VOLTIO!

Recluta: esquiv…..-no pudo terminar por que la poderosa descarga mandó a watchog por los aires y luego cayo al suelo debilitado-NO ES JUSTO

Black: es imposible esquivar onda voltio

Recluta plasma: he perdido, vamos a olvidar las penas en el parque de atracciones compañero-ambos reclutas se van al parque-

Anciano: gracias chico, yo trabajo en la guardería de la ruta 3, no sé como agradecerte…ah ya sé, si quieres puedes puedo cuidar a uno de tus pokémon en la guardería, vas a ver que se volverá super fuerte con nuestro entrenamiento y puedes ir por él cuando quieras llevártelo que te parece?

Black: escuché mucho sobre su guardería y quiero que entrene a mi patrat por un tiempo

Anciano: bien cuidaremos muy bien de tu patrat ya lo verás

Black: cuando gane más medallas iré a verla

El anciano se llevó a la patrat de Black a la guardería, mientras que él y White fueron a buscar al equipo plasma en el parque de atracciones donde decidieron separarse para revisar el lugar más rápido

White iba observando los alrededores hasta que un chico de cabello verde apareció

N: estás buscando al equipo plasma cierto? Sígueme

White siguió a N por el parque pero no vieron nada

N: no están, subamos a la noria para ver si los vemos desde arriba-White asintió-

White de inmediato recordó algo

RECUERDO

Black: que largo día ¿no crees?

White: sí, ese equipo plasma, pero hay algo que no entiendo

Black: que?

White. Ese anciano dijo algo sobre un gran N, sólo conozco a una persona con un nombre así

Black: el chico que vimos en pueblo terracota!

White: también lo vi ayer en ciudad Esmalte, saliendo del museo

Black: eso quiere decir que, tal vez N estuvo en el museo para planear el robo del cráneo del dragón!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ese chico tenía algo que ver con el equipo plasma, pero antes de que White pudiera preguntar…

N: antes que nada debes, saber que yo soy el jefe del equipo plasma

White: (QUÉ?)

N: Ghechis me pidió luchar junto a él para salvar a los pokémon, quiero ayudarlos a todos. Tienes idea de la cantidad de pokémon que habitan este mundo?

White estaba en shock, N líder del equipo plasma?

Una vez que bajaron de la noria llegaron los reclutas de antes

Recluta: gran N

Recluta 2: oh señor N, se encuentra bien

N: váyanse, no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy luchando

Recluta: como guste mi señor-ambos reclutas se van-

N: tú y Black, tienen algo, son diferentes, quiero averiguarlo-dijo sacando una pokéball-

En otro lugar del parque

Black estaba revisando el lugar sin mucho éxito y decidió ir a la noria para poder ver el parque desde arriba. Al llegar vio a White con su pignit con un sandile, el pignite de White se veía débil y sin energías para luchar, todo indicaba que N había ganado la batalla.

Black: White! Tú-dijo refiriéndose al N-

N: quiero un mundo dónde los pokémon lleven una vida plena, compartes mi visión? Ese es mi objetivo como líder del equipo plasma, protegeré a todo aquel que libere a sus pokémon, para que el equipo plasma pueda huir, Black yo seré tu oponente!

Black: adelante dewott!

Y así empezó el combate, dewott derrotó al sandile y al darumaka de N con facilidad, pansear acabó con dweble para luego ser vencido por el sighilyph de N

Black: Ve blitzle y usa onda voltio

El ataque dio en el blanco pero sighilyph contraataca rápido

N: psicorrayo!

El ataque golpea a blitzle con gran fuerza

N: psicorrayo otra vez

Black: onda voltio rápido!

El ataque de onda voltio fue más rápido y sighilyph cayó derrotado dejando como vencedor a Black

N: puedo ver el futuro, pero tú quién eres. No he podido vencerte, no pude predecir esta derrota, pero no importa, derrotaré al mismísimo campeón y seré el único que no conoce la derrota, reúne todas las medallas y ve a la liga pokémon, así sabré si eres capaz de frenarme.

N: si tus sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes, no serás capaz de detenerme-N se disponía a marcharse pero el pignite de White se acercó a él-que dices?

Pignite: pig pignite!

N: quieres ayudarme, esta bien puedes venir conmigo

White: qué? Es mi pignite!

N: descuida-N lanzó una ball y de esta salió un servine, luego N dejó la pokéball de servine en el suelo-considéralo un intercambio, es normal entre los entrenadores pokémon-una vez dicho esto desapareció junto con pignite-

White: pignite-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-COMO PUDISTE DEJARME!

Black se acercó a ella y la abrazó, servine también se acercó y abrazó a White

Black: no podemos traerlo de vuelta, el decidió irse y ahora servine está con nosotros, pero no llores, yo estoy contigo y no te dejaré.

CONTINUARÁ…

Qué les pareció? Este cap. está dedicado a ChesseSmile, gracias por darme una idea en tu comentario.

Al fin Black pudo declarársele a White con éxito(AAHH! NECESITO UNA NOVIA!).

Qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas?

Cheren y Bel estarán juntos para hacerles competencia?

Que hará White con servine?

Sigan leyendo para descubrirlo

Dato curioso: en la pokédex de pokémon diamante dice que garchomp vuela a velocidad sónica pero curiosamente no puede aprender vuelo! Yo quería volar con garchomp!

Soy larareshiram97

Dejen reviews

Sayonara.


	10. Electrizantes problemas

Que hay!

Se me quitó la pereza y escribí este cap.(me costó mucho pero lo logré, dejé la vagancia o al menos por ahora jaja) espero que les guste.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 10: A electrizantes problemas, deslumbrantes soluciones

White estaba en su habitación del centro pokémon sin ánimos de salir

White: creí que éramos compañeros pignite

Black: White

White: ve al gimnasio, no quiero salir

Black: no iré a ningún lado, cómo voy a luchar sabiendo que estás así?

Servine: vin servin

White: por qué me sigues?-le preguntó al servine de N-

El servine que N le dejó a White tenía un collar con el signo del equipo plasma y este collar empezó a brillar

Servine: quiero tu ayuda y la del elegido para hacer entrar en razón a mi señor

White: PUEDES HABLAR?-gritó asustada-

Black: GENIAL UN SERVINE QUE HABLA!

Servine: oh lo olvidé, este collar que N me dio permite transmitir mis pensamientos

Black: ya veo, GENIAL! Pero quién es ese señor del que hablaste?

Servine: voy a contarles la historia de N, mi señor

Narración de servine:

N creció aislado de los humanos en un castillo bajo tierra, sus únicos amigos eran sus pokémon y entre esos estaba yo. Permaneció tanto tiempo con nosotros que hasta aprendió a entender nuestro lenguaje. Los pokémon de N, tuvimos entrenadores muy crueles y fuimos maltratados, por eso N se preocupó mucho por nosotros y pensó que los pokémon deben estar lejos de los humanos. Pero yo no creo eso, hay entrenadores en este mundo que aman a sus pokémon y son incapaces de hacerles daño. Estoy segura de que ese Ghechis planeó que N creciera en un mundo así y lo criaron para convertirse en el rey, el rey que defenderá a los pokémon con ayuda del dragón legendario, un rey que será controlado por Ghechis como una marioneta.

Fin de la historia de servine

White: así que todo es un plan de Ghechis

Black: lo sabía, sabía que N era en realidad un buen chico

Servine: no te pongas triste White, yo no te dejaré y Black, Black el elegido, ayuda a mi señor

Black: elegido?

Servine: a su tiempo lo sabrás, ahora ve por esa medalla de gimnasio

Más tarde

Black, White y servine caminaban por la ciudad y vieron a Bel saliendo del teatro musical.

Bel: hola chicos!

Hola!-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Bel: Black por qué no me dijiste que ya eran novios? Que clase de amigo eres?

Black: iba a decírtelo…cómo te diste cuenta?

Bel: están tomados de la mano ahora mismo y White me lo dijo ayer

Black: …(ya sé)y Cheren?

Bel: ¿Cheren?-se sonrojó-n-no lo he visto, p-por qué preguntas?

Black: pensé que lo sabrías(jaja la cara de Bel no tiene precio jaja, debería verse)

Bel: …..

White: no lo creo, te gusta Cheren?

Bel: ….y-yo yo

White: jamás pensé que alguien se fijara en ese sabelotodo

Black: (yo menos)

White: y él? No sabes si te corresponde?

Bel: no lo sé

Black: si te corresponde

Bel: qué?

Black: desde hace tiempo lo sabía

Bel: y hasta ahora lo dices?

Black: tenía que saber si lo querías primero, no quería que el nerd tuviera falsas esperanzas, él es como mi hermano

Bel: ….Cheren…

White: por cierto, que hacías por aquí? Fuiste a ver el musical pokémon?

Bel: sí, me encantó, esos pokémon se veían tan lindos con ese vestuario

Una voz se escuchó

BEEEEELL!

Bel: papá que haces aquí?

Padre de Bel: vengo a llevarte a casa

Bel: qué? Por qué?

Padre de Bel: no crees que ya ha sido demasiado, después de todo lo que te ha pasado en este viaje no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo

Bel: NO!, no volveré a casa, deja de tratarme como a una niña, ya soy mayor para decidir lo que quiero!-dijo muy molesta-

Padre de Bel: BASTA! Soy tu padre y nos vamos a casa ahora!

Black: (pobre Bel, si pudiera hacer algo)

White: (no es justo, no puede hacerle eso)

?: jovencita, debes continuar con tu viaje-dijo una mujer acercándose al lugar-

Padre de Bel: y usted quién es?

?: soy Camila, soy modelo y líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, señor este viaje puede servirle de mucho a su hija, ella conocerá muchos pokémon y personas y enfrentará muchas situaciones, algunas difíciles pero esenciales en la vida, no todo será fácil

Padre de Bel: sí, es eso lo que me preocupa

Camila: lo entiendo señor, pero aún así piénselo

Bel: papá, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, mis pokémon siempre han estado para apoyarme, ellos me protegerán y gracias a ellos ahora soy más fuerte

Padre de Bel: lo siento Bel, sólo quiero estar seguro de que regresarás a casa, pero es muy egoísta de mi parte impedirte realizar tus sueños. Al final soy yo el que se está comportando como un niño

Bel: papá no te preocupes, primero quiero saber que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y después volveré a casa, lo prometo

Padre de Bel: está bien, pero ten cuidado, te deseo suerte pequeña-dijo abrazando a su hija-y Black, White cuiden de mi hija

Lo haremos-contestaron al mismo tiempo-

Servine: no lo creo, seguro estarán muy ocupados besándose jijijiji

Black y White: CÁLLATE!

Servine: qué? No puedo hacer bromas?

Todos los demás miraron la escena con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime

Camila: (esos chicos hablan con esa servine?)

Luego el padre de Bel se fue

Camila: tu eres Black no?

Black: sí y te reto a una batalla de gimnasio!

Camila: está bien, te espero en el gimnasio, espero que sea un combate muy divertido-dijo mientras se alejaba camino al gimnasio-

En ese momento el videomisor de Black sonó

Black: Cheren, hermano que hay!

Cheren: ya retaste a Camila?

Black: ahora mismo voy a luchar con ella

Cheren: ok, yo estoy entrenando en la cancha de baseball de la ciudad, cuando tengas la medalla voltio te espero en la ruta 5 para luchar, mis pokémon ahora son mucho más fuertes

Black: ok, nos vemos después-dijo antes de colgar-

Bel: es ese estadio de ahí, hasta luego!-dijo empezando a correr, estaba desesperada por ver al entrenador de gafas o como lo llama Black: nerd-

White: vaya si que está desesperada

Un rato más tarde

Black estaba listo para luchar, era la hora de la gran batalla

Camila: bien, veamos si es cierto lo que dijo Camus de ti, VE EMOLGA!

Emolga: mol molga!-el pokémon ardilla voladora aparece volando sobre el campo de batalla-

Black: ve pansear!

Pansear: seear!

Camila: emolga usa acróbata!

Black: esquívalo y usa lanzallamas!

Pansear esquivó a emolga y disparó su lanzallamas pero no dio en el blanco

Camila: doble equipo!

Emolga: mol mol!-emolga comenzó a hacer réplicas de él mismo y luego se movieron por todas partes haciendo que pansear no recordara cuál era el original-

Camila: acróbata

Black: espera ahí

White: (seguro tiene algo planeado)

Servine: el chico tiene un plan

Todos los emolgas se dirigían al pokémon ardiente desde todas direcciones y en el último momento:

Black: GIRA Y USA LANZALLAMAS!

Pansear: seeeeaaar-pansear giró disparando fuego y creando un torbellino que destruyó a todos los dobles de emolga-

El emolga real cayó al suelo con graves quemaduras

Black: bien! Ahora golpes furia!

Camila: EMOLGA!

Pansear atacó a su oponente en un frenesí de golpes furia, dejándolo muy débil

Black: termínalo ahora con mordisco!

Pansear: paaan sear?-pansear no se movió-

Black: QUÉ?

Camila: tu pansear está paralizado, esa es la habilidad especial de emolga

White: lo paralizó?

Servine: le electricidad estática que produce emolga puede paralizar a su oponente si este lo toca

White: eso quiere decir que Black no debería usar ataques físicos cierto?

Servine: por supuesto, quién puede saber más de un pokémon que un pokémon?

Camila: VOLTIOCAMBIO!

Black: PANSEAR!

Pansear no pudo evitar la descarga eléctrica y cayó debilitado

Black: rayos!(al ser también tipo volador los ataques eléctricos son un poco más efectivos) ve blitzle!

El emolga de Camila regresó a su pokéball

Camila: bien, ahora ve molga!

Otro emolga apareció en el campo

Camila: molga es mi emolga favorito y es súper fuerte, molga usa ataque rápido!

Black: blitzle onda voltio!

La descarga eléctrica golpeó a el emolga antes de poder acercarse

Black: onda voltio

Blitzle golpeó a molga de nuevo

Camila: no puedo esquivarlo

Un tercer ataque de onda voltio debilitó a molga

Camila: emolga vuelve al campo

Black: onda voltio

Blitzle: blit zeeeel

Emolga cayo derrotado fácilmente

Black: o sí, blitzle sigue así!

White: SIGUE ASÍ BLACK, TU PUEDES!

Black: (White)

Camila: el movimiento onda voltio no te servirá contra mi último pokémon, ve zebstrika!

Zebstrika: zeeeeeb!

Black: esa es la forma evolucionada de blitzle!(los ataques eléctricos ya no me servirán) ataque rápido!

Camila: NITROCARGA!

Ambos pokémon colisionaron pero zebstrika logró mandar a blitzle varios metros hacia atrás

Camila: nitrocarga de nuevo!

Zebstrika embistió ahora mucho más rápido con su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y blitzle quedó KO antes de poder reaccionar

Black: BLITZLE!

White: oh no!

Sevine: vaya, que golpe!

Black: sandile yo te elijo!

Sandile: san sandail!

Camila: un tipo tierra, zebstrika usa pisotón!

Zebstrika saltó e iba a aplastar a sandile

Black: excavar!

Sandile se ocultó bajo tierra y cuando zebstrika ya estaba en el suelo lo golpeó desde a bajo dándole un golpe crítico

Black: bien sandile terminemos con esto!-sandile empieza a brillar-SANDILE EVOLUCIONA!

El resplandor desapareció revelando al nuevo krokorok de Black

Camila: evoluciono? Zebstrika nitrocarga!

Black: sujétalo!

Krokorok: kroo!-krokorok detuvo con sus manos a zebstrika-

Black: tíralo a un lado!-el pokémon con forma de cocodrilo tiró a zebstrika a un lado haciendo que cayera en el suelo-TRITURAR!

Krokorok dio su potente mordisco dejando KO a zebstrika

Black: sí, así se hace krokorok!

Krokorok: krooo ko!

Camila: vaya, eres increíble, aquí tienes la medalla voltio!

Black: TENGO LA MEDALLA VOLTIO!

Krokorok: kroko!

Camila: como premio ten esta MT, contiene el movimiento voltiocambio, daña al rival con una descarga y luego sustituye al pokémon

Black: gracias!-luego se dirige donde White-

White: aquí está tu otro premio

Black: otr…?-no pudo terminar, los labios de White lo callaron al instante-

Black: espero que en las siguientes medallas me des más premios-White se sonrojó-

Servine: jaja, vaya Black eres un pícaro!

Black: ….-Black había olvidado que servine estaba ahí y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse-

Un rato más tarde:

Black y White fueron por unos helados para celebrar la victoria del chico, sus pokémon estaban cerca de ellos jugando un rato(nota: a partir de aquí los pokémon hablarán porque Black y White no participarán en esta escena)

Pansear: vaya, has evolucionado!

Krokorok: sí y voy ganar muchas batallas de gimnasio más-exclama krokorok orgulloso-

Dewott: no yo ganaré más batallas que tú!

Krokorok: pero si soy el pokémon más fuerte de Black!

Dewott: te equivocas, ese soy yo! Y también soy su favorito

Blitzle: basta, no peleen! Sus inmaduras peleas me hacen sentir estresada!-dijo blitzle bastante molesta-

Vullaby: ya están peleando de nuevo-dijo con una expresión aburrida-

Rufflet: no pueden quedarse tranquilos ni 5 minutos!

Scraggy: ellos pelean tanto?

Vullaby: no tienes idea

Servine: oh! Quién es ese pokémon tan guapo?

Bullaby, rufflet y scraggy observaron como servine se acercaba a dewott, este ya había dejado de pelear con krokorok

Servine: hola dewott

Dewott: Hola

Servine: que estas haciendo..guapo?

Dewott: …..(oh no! Una admiradora loca! Tengo que escapar de esta acosadora!)

Dewott salió corriendo perseguido por servine

Servine: no corras, el destino nos a reunido mi amor!

Dewott: auxilio! Llévense a esta loca!

(a partir de aquí aparecen Black y White)

Black: que le pasa a esos dos?

Dewott: deee wot!

Servine: no escaparás! Te seguiré a dónde sea que vayas mi amor!

Black y White no pudieron evitar estallar de la risa

White: pobre dewott, tendrá que soportar a esa loca, jaja!

CONTINUARÁ…..

Se preguntarán por qué duré tanto en actualizar cierto? Estuve muy ocupado con los exámenes finales, pero ahora que las vacaciones se acercan podré actualizar más seguido

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!

Dato curioso: en la zona de descanso de pokémon platino puedes encontrar un magikarp entre los niveles 1 a 100(un amigo pescó uno de nivel 70 u 80 no recuerdo exactamente)con la supercaña

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara.


	11. Black y White VS Cheren y Bel

Ohayo! Lectores y lectoras, aquí les traigo este capítulo y 2 más como parte de este especial de "El Héroe de la verdad", así es, 3 nuevos capítulos publicados el mismo día, es lo menos que podía hacer para compensarles el tiempo que no actualicé el fic por culpa de los exámenes finales. También debo explicarles que servine también será un personaje muy importante de ahora en adelante, a servine le encantará ayudar y también causar dolores de cabeza a nuestros protagonistas.

Pokémon no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo por diversión

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 11: Black y White VS Cheren y Bel

Pansear se acercó a su entrenador

Black: oh cierto! Se me olvidó-dijo sacando una piedra fuego de su mochila-creo que ya es hora de que evoluciones pansear

Pansear tocó la piedra fuego para comenzar a brillar y transformarse en un simisear

Simisear: sear

Black: has entrenado muy duro y ahora que has evolucionado serás mucho más fuerte

White: ahí viene-dijo White divertida-

Black volteó y no pudo evitar reír al ver a su dewott ser perseguido por la chiflada servine

Dewott: deee wot!-dewott se escondió detrás de Black y se metió a si mismo a su pokéball-

Servine: NO! Cuando salgas de esa pokéball serás mío

White: servine, te gusta dewott?

Servine: por supuesto, es tan guapo, fuerte y valiente y no te importa si me lo quedo, verdad que si Black?

Black: pero dewott te tiene miedo y ustedes ni siquiera son de la misma especie

Servine: y eso qué? Yo quiero a dewott

White: si quieres llamar su atención, primero deja de actuar como una loca acosadora, lo estás asustando

Servine: está bien, PERO SERÁ MÍO!-gritó alejándose del lugar-

Black: pobre dewott

White empezó a acercarse a Black y lo besó

White: dejemos eso a un lado-dijo hablando muy provocativamente haciendo que Black se sonrojara-celebremos tu victoria-White puso sus brazos alrededor de el cuello del chico para besarlo de nuevo pero un grito los interrumpió-

Uno de los encargados del parque de atracciones llegó

Encargado: USTEDES DOS SEPÁRENSE, QUE NO VIERON EL LETRERO? No se permiten escenas amorosas

Black y White (avergonzados): lo sentimos

Encargado: no me refería a ustedes sino a ELLOS!-dijo señalando a otra pareja-pero ustedes también debieron leer las reglas

Black y White se quedaron como estatuas al ver a la otra pareja. Debajo de un árbol estaban Cheren y Bel besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Cheren: lo sentimos-dijo apenado-no vimos el letrero

Encargado: está bien, me voy pero la próxima vez tendré que llevármelos de aquí-luego se marchó-

Cheren: Black? Reacciona!

Black: ah qué?

Cheren: estabas como en otro mundo

White: (cómo no estarlo después de lo que vimos)

Black: mira esto-dijo mostrándole la medalla voltio-

Cheren: ya la conseguiste, vamos a la ruta 5 a tener esa batalla que acordamos

Los 4 se marcharon caminando por las calles de la ciudad

White: hey Bel!-dijo en voz baja para que no las escucharan Black y Cheren-

Bel: sí?

White: que rápida eres, sólo pasaron unas horas desde que hablamos la última vez y ya tienes a Cheren atrapado, que pokéball usaste JA JA JA!-dijo entre risas-

Bel (nerviosa): s-sí…..sólo me armé de valor y l-le dije lo que s-sentía

White: felicidades!

Black: hey Cheren!

Cheren: qué?

Black: BIEN HERMANO!

Cheren: qué te sucede?

Black: siempre pensé que eras demasiado nerd para estar con chicas y que bueno que me equivoqué! Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano!

Cheren: no somos hermanos y ya cálmate!

Los 4 llegaron a un puesto de juegos dónde tenías que golpear lanzando una pelota el pokémon de peluche que querías de premio

Black: cuál quieres White?

White: um….ese pikachu de arriba es lindo

Black le pagó al encargado y tomó la pelota

Black: observen la puntería del próximo campeón de Teselia!

El lanzamiento fue perfecto y Black le entregó el pikachu a White

Black: aquí tienes princesa

White: gracias!

Black: viste ese tiro Cheren, creo que ni en mil años harás algo así

Cheren: por qué no lo comprobamos? Cuál quieres?

Bel: quiero a ese pachirisu

Cheren: OK, observen-el lanzamiento de Cheren dio en el blanco-aquí tienes Bel

Bel: gracias

Cheren: no que no Black?

Black: suerte de principiante

White: esos dos no paran de competir

Bel: White mira!-White vio la dirección que Bel señalaba y se quedó como si un emolga la hubiera paralizado-

Una multitud de personas rodeaban a una mujer de cabello morado y ropa negra con un libro en su mano y un chandelure a su lado

Bel y White: ANÍS!

Cheren y Black dejaron de discutir para ver que había sorprendido tanto a las chicas

Cheren: ES ANÍS!

Black: ANÍS, DEL ALTO MANDO DE TESELIA!

Cheren: ya veo por qué había tanta gente

White: Anís además de pertenecer al alto mando también es mi escritora favorita, me he leído todos sus libros

Bel: yo también, hasta aquí tengo mi libro favorito de ella-dijo sacando un libro de su mochila-

White: yo también-dijo sacando otro libro-

Bel y White: IRÍAS A PEDIRLE UN AUTÓGRAFO, SÍ?-dijeron al mismo tiempo a sus novios-

Cheren: claro

Black: por supuesto, lo traeré antes que tú Cheren-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo-

Cheren: nunca!-dijo mientras lo perseguía-

Bel: no van a parar nunca

White: apuesto a que Black me trae el autógrafo primero

Bel: no, Cheren regresará primero

2 adolescentes se habrían camino entre la multitud

Cheren: con permiso, disculpe!

Black: a un lado!

Anís contemplaba la multitud sonriendo

Eres la mejor!-se escuchó por un lado

Anís te amo!-se escuchó decir a un hombre desde otro lado y ella se sonrojó-

Pero algo llamó su atención de inmediato

Anís: chandelure? Qué es eso?

2 figuras travesaron la multitud y subieron a donde ella se encontraba

Black y Cheren: me das un autógrafo?

Anís: claro que sí chicos, pero no deberían correr así entre tanta gente

Bel y White subieron hasta donde ellos y recibieron sus respectivos autógrafos

White: somos tus mejores fans, hemos leído todos tus libros, me llamo White y ella es Bel

Cheren: y yo soy Cheren, mi objetivo es convertirme en campeón

Black: yo soy Black y el campeón seré yo!

Anís: encantada de conocerlos! Ustedes dos aspiran ganar la liga pokémon cierto?

Sí-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Anís: que les parece si tenemos una pequeña batalla?

Black: acepto el reto

Cheren: y yo también

Anís: perfecto, estas son las reglas será una batalla de un solo pokémon, el que dure más tiempo en pie o el que logre derrotarme será el ganador

Black: el que dure más tiempo en pie?

Anís: así es, si los venzo a ambos, con este cronómetro sabré quién duró más, tu primero Cheren

Cheren: está bien, tranquill yo te elijo!

Tranquill: traaan!

Anís: quieres luchar tú chandelure?

Chandelure: chandelur!

Cheren: tranquill ataque ala!

Anís: llamarada!

La ráfaga de fuego golpeó a tranquill y lo arrojó al suelo debilitándolo

Cheren: tranquill!

Anís: 6 segundos, veamos si puedes superarlo Black

White: Black ganará, estoy segura

Bel: caerá en sólo 5 segundos, estoy segura de que ganará Cheren

White: por supuesto que no, mi novio es más fuerte que el tuyo, PUEDES HACERLO BLACK, GANA POR MÍ!

Black: lo haré, por ti White!

Anís: espero que logres hacer realidad esas palabras

Cheren: (ese chandelure me venció de un golpe, los del alto mando son verdaderamente fuertes)

Black: ve dewott!

Dewott: dewot!

Servine: MI AMOR!

White(sujetando a servine): servine quédate quieta!

Black: acua jet!

Anís: chandelure usa energibola!

Black: esquívalo!

Dewott apenas pudo esquivar la energibola y luego le dio un golpe directo a chandelure con su acua jet

Anís: bola sombra!

Black: esquívalo y usa hidropulso!

Dewott no reaccionó a tiempo y la bola sombra lo dejó KO

Black: dewott!

Anís: bien hecho Black, no ganaste la batalla pero si venciste a Cheren, sigue entrenando y llegarás muy lejos

Black: gracias

White: SÍ, sabía que ganarías, JA mi novio es más fuerte que el tuyo Bel

Anís: un momento, ustedes son pareja? Perfecto!

Todos: que?

Anís: verán, estoy buscando inspiración para mi nuevo libro y ustedes podrían ayudarme

White: de verdad?

Anís: sí, les propongo una batalla de parejas, Black y White contra Cheren y Bel, sin duda sería un buen material para mi libro

Bel: aceptamos, vas a ver Cheren y yo somos mejor pareja que ustedes

White: eso nunca! Enseñémosles a esos dos lo que sabemos hacer!

Anís: que emocionante, empiecen-dijo Anís llena de emoción-

Black: simisear yo te elijo!

White: sal ya vullaby!

Cheren: adelante simipour!

Bel: ve musharna!

Bel: musharna, psicorrayo contra simisear!

White: protégelo!

Aprovechando su inmunidad contra los ataques psíquicos (vullaby es tipo siniestro), vullaby absorbió el ataque

Cheren: simipour pistola agua contra vullaby!

White: vullaby esquívalo y usa aire afilado!

Black: simisear ayuda a vullaby con lanzallamas!

Vullaby esquivó el chorro de agua y lanzó su aire afilado, uniéndose al lanzallamas para crear un poderoso viento de fuego que golpeó a los 2 oponentes

Black: simisear pirotecnia contra musharna!

Cheren: bloquéalo con hidropulso!

El hidropulso de simipour deshizo el ataque de simisear

La batalla continuaba y ninguna de las 2 parejas parecía ceder

Black: simisear mordisco contra musharna!

Cheren: golpes furia!

Simisear cayó al suelo por los ataques de su contraparte del tipo agua

Black: puedes lenvantarte?

Simisear: sear!-dijo levantándose como si no hubiera recibido daño-

Bel: terminemos con esto, hipnosis contra simisear

Simisear se durmió

Black: no simisear!

Cheren: ja, esto será fácil hidro…..

Vullaby empezó a brillar y se transformó en una mandibuzz

White: sí, evolucionaste!

Cheren: hidropulso!

La esfera de agua se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el dormido pokémon de fuego hasta que un ataque de pulso umbrío la detuvo

White: mandibuzz pulso umbrío contra musharna!

Bel: esquívalo

Musharna no reaccionó a tiempo y salió volando varios metros hacia atrás y quedó inconsciente

Bel: NO!

Mandibuzz: maaandibuz!

White: bien hecho!

Simisear se despertó y Black aprovechó la distracción

Black: lanzallamas!

Simipour no pudo esquivar y quedó con graves quemaduras

Cheren: rayos! simipour usa….

White: ataque ala!

Madibuzz dejó KO a simipour con un golpe de sus alas

White: GANAMOS!

Black: SÍ, por algo somos los personajes principales de esta historia!

Anís: magnífico! Este será un libro fantástico! Pero falta que la pareja ganadora se de un beso

White no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

Servine: JA JA! Si! BESO, BESO!

White: CÁLLATE SERVIN…-Black la silenció un cálido beso en sus labios-

Anís: listo! Un final romántico, esta historia será "le magnifique"

CONTINUARÁ…..

Y ese fue el primer capítulo de este especial, aún quedan 2 así que no despeguen la vista de la pantalla y sigan disfrutando de la historia y no olviden dejar reviews.

Dato curioso: lickitung, un pokémon conocido por su larga lengua, NO PODÍA APRENDER EL MOVIMIENTO LENGUETAZO EN LAS EDICIONES ROJO Y AZUL!(cómo se les pudo olvidar ese movimiento?)

Soy larareshiram97

Sigan leyendo.


	12. El frío de la derrota

Hola, les gustó el primer capítulo de este especial? Aquí va el segundo.

Pokémon no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 12: El frío de la derrota

El grupo se despidió de Anís para continuar con su viaje.

En la ruta 5:

Algo se movió entre la hierba alta

Black: oyeron eso?

Un whirlipede salvaje salió rodando directo hacia los 4 chicos

Servine: déjenmelo a mí-servine se prepara para atacar-LATIGO CEPA!-servine lanzó sus látigos deteniendo a whirlipede-

White: bien hecho servine!

Servine: JA! Esto no es nada jefa, observa-pero justo al terminar de hablar whirlipede se liberó y lanzó un ataque de picotazos venenosos-AUCH! DESGRACIADO! TOMA ESTO!-servine comenzó a crear un grupo de hojas frente a ella-LLUEVEHOJAS!

Una ráfaga de hojas afiladas arrasó con el whirlipede salvaje

White: voy atraparte whirlipede!-dijo lanzando una superball-

Unos segundos después el pokémon quedó atrapado

White: ATRAPÉ UN WHIRLIPEDE! Estas superball son buenas

Servine: para qué atrapaste a ese desgraciado? Mira lo que me hizo!-dijo señalándose una pequeña herida-

Black: pero si no te pasó nada

Servine: NADA! ME DOLIÓ MUCHO!

White: eso no fue nada, que pasaría si recibieras un ataque de verdad? Y yo que quería usarte en una batalla

Servine: para tú información he ganado cientos de batallas sin recibir ni un rasguño!

Black: no te creo

Cheren y Bel se veían muy preocupados

Cheren: vaya, ya sabíamos que Black estaba loco, pero tú White? creo que por estar tanto tiempo con él ya te contagiaste de su locura

White: de qué hablan?

Black: cuantas veces debo decir que no estoy loco y sólo estamos hablando con servine eso que tiene de raro?

Bel: eso es lo raro, estás hablando con un pokémon!

Servine: ya veo-se dirigió a White-sólo tú, Black y N pueden entenderme

Todos decidieron ignorar el tema y continuar caminando

Camila: hey chicos por aquí!

Black: es Camila!

Camila: van a ciudad Fayenza? Síganme

?: vaya pero si es Camila!

Camila: cuanto tiempo sin verte

Cheren: y este quién es?

Camila: es Mirto, el campeón de Teselia

Cheren: y que hace un campeón aquí perdido en medio de la nada?

Mirto: lo veo y no lo creo, que niño más descarado y para que lo sepas no estoy perdido, sólo salí de viaje

Black: soy Black

White: y yo White

Bel: yo soy Bel

Cheren: y yo soy Cheren, estamos de viaje para completar la pokédex, mi objetivo final es convertirme en campeón

Mirto: ya veo, y dime qué piensas hacer cuando hayas conseguido el título de campeón?

Cheren: no entiendo, se puede aspirar a algo más que ser el más fuerte? Ese es el campeón el más fuerte

Mirto: el más fuerte? Lo único que deseas es ser más fuerte, pero eso no lo es todo en la vida, un campeón se preocupa por sus pokémon y enseña eso a los demás, un campeón busca la paz y ayuda a los demás, no todo es ser el más fuerte, espero que eso cambie tu punto de vista

Mirto les propuso a Black y Cheren una batalla en equipos, donde vencieron al otro equipo con gran facilidad

Niño: ah! Perdimos!

Mirto: no se sientan mal, lo importante es divertirse, lo hicieron muy bien-los niños se fueron-ustedes 2 luchan muy bien, tienen potencial

Camila: bueno es hora de irnos, nos vemos Mirto!

Mirto: cuídense!

Todos empezaban a caminar excepto Black que se quedo con Mirto

Mirto: buena batalla! Eres un gran entrenador y llegarás muy lejos, espero enfrentarme a ti algún día

Black: gracias, prometo que ganaré las 8 medallas y tendremos esa batalla!

Un rato más tarde

El grupo estaba reunido frente al puente Fayenza

Black: y ahora cómo vamos a pasar?-dijo Black viendo el puente levadizo levantado-

Camila: esperen, voy a hacer una llamada-dijo sacando su celular-Hola, podrías bajar el puente? Aquí tengo a 2 entrenadores que quieren desafiarte, ok hablamos luego

El puente comenzó a bajar y Camila se despidió para irse al gimnasio. Cheren y Bel se adelantaron mientras Black y White luchaban con unos entrenadores que derrotaron fácilmente.

Black: braviary eres el mejor!-el rufflet de Black evolucionó en la batalla a un poderoso braviary-

Braviary: braaaaar!

La pareja atravesó el puente y vieron a un hombre con sombrero, parecía ser un gran empresario y a Cheren junto a él

Black: hey Cheren!

?: son ustedes 2, soy Yakón, empresario, dueño de las minas de la ciudad y líder del gimnasio Fayenza

Yakón: por haberles bajado el puente, el equipo plasma pudo haber escapado dela ciudad, así que más les vale que me traigan a esos tipos o no habrá ninguna batalla-Yakón se fue dejándolos solos-

Cheren: y nosotros que culpa tenemos?

Black: no puedo creerlo! Ahora tenemos que buscar esos sujetos otra vez!

White: deben estar en algún lugar de la ciudad, será mejor empezar a buscar…servine que pasa?

Servine se puso a olfatear el lugar y encontró el rastro

Servine: por ahí-señaló al sur con su cola-pude reconocer el olor de un recluta plasma

El grupo se dirigió inmediatamente al sur de la ciudad

Letrero: Almacenes Frigoríficos

Servine: qué son "Almacenes Frigoríficos"?

White: nunca había escuchado algo así

Cheren apareció detrás de ellos

Cheren: estuve investigando, los reclutas plasma deben estar en esos almacenes, pero porque se esconden ahí?-Cheren entró al almacén seguido por Black, White y servine-

Cheren: voy a preguntarles a los trabajadores-dijo mientras caminaba a interrogar a uno de los hombres que estaban trabajando-

White: que frío!-dijo abrazando a Black-

Servine: FRÍO, quiero entrar a mi pokéball!

White: servine regresa-la pokémon serpiente hierba regresó a su ball-

Black: tenemos que mantenernos juntos para conservar calor(este frío tiene su lado bueno, SÍ, ah! Rayos! Me congelo!)

Siguieron el resto del camino abrazados para calentarse y Black encontró una MT de escaldar

Black: (un movimiento tipo agua, dewott podría aprenderlo)

Trabajador: hey que tal una batalla pokémon? Y que hace una parejita en este frío?

Luchar contra muchos entrenadores en ese frío no fue fácil, pero las llamas del simisear de Black les ayudaban a calentarse

Black vio a Cheren y decidió que deberían seguirlo

Al entrar a la siguiente habitación:

Menek: que frío hace, acercaos más a mí a ver si dejo de tiritar

Cheren: tienes frío? Si quieres te llevamos hasta la salida

Black: por qué se esconden aquí? se están congelando!

Menek: tú….reclutas encárguense de ellos

Equipo plasma: salgan ya!

Los reclutas plasma sacaron a sus pokémon, entre ellos había: patrat, watchog, purrloin, liepard, trubish y krokorok

Cheren: ve servine!

Black: simisear yo te elijo!

White: vamos scraggy!

Los chicos no tuvieron problema en vencer al equipo plasma, aún en desventaja numérica

Menek: cómo es posible! Cómo han podido perder contra esos niñatos?

Yakón: ahora tú vienes conmigo-Yakón entró acompañado de varios trabajadores-llévenselos!

Reclutas plasma: rayos! Al menos saldremos de aquí! Grrr..

Menek: con capturarme no lograrán absolutamente nada-dijo mientras era llevado por Yakón-

Cheren: salgamos de aquí de una vez, se me congelan hasta los huesos!

Una vez afuera

Black y White caminaban con servine por la ciudad

Black: qué está pasando ahí?

White: vamos a ver

Encontraron a Cheren y Yakón con los miembros del equipo plasma arrestados, pero lo que llamó de inmediato su atención fue la aparición de Ghechis.

Yakón: qué haces aquí?

Ghechis: qué no es claro? Vengo por mis hombres

Yakón: y por qué debería liberar a estos ladrones?-dijo en tono molesto-por qué andas robándole los pokémon a la gente?

Ghechis: creo que aquí hay un malentendido, nuestro objetivo es liberar a los pokémon y por eso liberamos a los pokémon que han caído en malas manos

Yakón: no creas que puedes engañarme!-dijo casi gritando-tú vienes con tu discursito a intentar convencerme, pero se te nota que es más falso que un billete de 25!

Ghechis: insisto en que los libere, le advierto que tengo muchos súbditos en esta ciudad, son muchos más de los que hay presentes

Yakón: tú ganas los dejaré ir, pero más les vale que desaparezcan de esta ciudad y no regresen!

Los arrestados se acercaron a Ghechis para agradecerles su ayuda

Menek: señor Ghechis, muchas gracias

Ghechis: VÁMONOS!-dicho esto todos se fueron, sin dejar rastro alguno-

Yakón entró de nuevo en su gimnasio

White: por qué los dejó ir?

Servine: sí, yo quería darles una paliza a todos! En especial a ese Ghechis, como lo odio!

Cheren: seguro quería evitar un enfrentamiento en media calle

Black: será mejor ir a entrenar, mañana tengo una batalla de gimnasio que ganar

En el entrenamiento:

Los pokémon de Black entrenaban con todas sus fuerzas y los White los ayudaban para hacerse más fuertes ellos también

Black: sigue practicando tu ataque de concha filo, dewott, mañana nos será de gran ayuda!

White: dewott será tu último pokémon cierto?

Black: sí, si braviary y krokorok caen, los ataques tipo agua serán mi mejor opción….White que haces?-White jaló a Black y lo llevó detrás de una pared, desde ahí sus pokémon no podían verlos-Whi…-no pudo terminar al sentir como White lo besaba-

Todo el entrenamiento, los ataques que quería mejorar, todo se le olvidó en ese instante.

Black correspondió el beso, al principio era suave, pero después empezaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, White le quitó la gorra a Black y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras Black pasaba sus manos por su espalda, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, eran sólo ellos 2.

Black acorraló a White contra la pared y cuando estaban por perder el control:

Servine: tengo hambreeeee…oh lo siento no debí interrumpir

Black y White: SERVINE!

Servine: jaja debieron ver sus caras cuando me vieron, jaja-se aterrorizó al ver un aura asesina sobre la pareja-…..OK..ya me voy-servine salió corriendo por su vida-

Al día siguiente

Gimnasio de ciudad Fayenza:

Dos figuras en un campo de batalla permanecían en sus respectivos lugares

Yakón: bien, comprobemos si es verdad lo que ha dicho Camila de ti, sal krokorok!

Krokorok: kroooo!

Black: ve braviary!

Braviary: braaaa!

Black: braviary golpe aéreo!

Braviary se movió tan rápido que parecía que había desaparecido y logró golpear a su oponente, pero justo cuando iba a alejarse:

Yakón: COLMILLO HIELO!-krokorok atrapó a braviary con sus fauces congeladas causándole mucho daño-

Black: NO! Braviary garra brutal!

El ataque dio directo en el blanco y krokorok se debilitó

White: bien, ASÍ SE HACE BLACK!

Servine: braviary está muy débil

White: que?-dijo confundida-

Servine: ese ata que de colmillo hielo le hizo demasiado daño

Yakón: ve palpitoad!

El pokémon anfibio apareció en el campo de batalla listo para luchar

Yakón: hidropulso!

Black: esquívalo!

Braviary apenas esquivó el ataque, pero palpitoad atacó otra vez debilitándolo

Black: maldición!

White: o no, a Black sólo le queda dewott, pero yo se que puede, NO TE RINDAS BLACK, TU PUEDES!

Black: (es verdad, aún puedo)ve dewott!

Dewott: deee wot!-dijo haciendo su posición de batalla como un espadachín-

Servine: TU PUEDES, GANA POR MÍ, MI AMOR!

A dewott le bajó una gota por detrás de la cabeza al estilo anime

Yakón: pistola agua!

Black: acua jet!

Yakón: que está haciendo?

Ambos ataques colisionaron y no parecían ceder, hasta que dewott logró pasar atraves de la pistola de agua y golpeó a palpitoad

Black: bien!

Yakón: qué?

Black: CONCHA FILO!

Dewott: DEWOTT!-el pokémon superación golpeó sin piedad a palpitoad con sus conchas como si de espadas se tratasen, al final palpitoad cayó al suelo derrotado-

Yakón: que buena táctica, empiezas a impresionarme

White: sí!

Servine: ASÍ SE HACE, ESE ES MI DEWOTT!

Yakón: veamos si puedes con mi as bajo la manga, adelante excadrill!

Excadrill: graaaar!

Black: excadrill?-Black consultó su pokédex-

(NOTA: hace muchos caps. Que no salía la pokédex)

Pokédex: excadrill: el pokémon subterráneo, su taladro ha evolucionado y puede atravesar una lámina de hierro, es muy útil para construir túneles.

Yakón: afilagarras

Excadrill empezó a afilar sus garras de metal

Black: concha filo!

Yakón: detenlo!

Excadrill detenía las conchas de dewott con sus afiladas garras y logró hacerlo bajar su guardia

Yakón: CUCHILLADA!-el golpe fue directo a dewott debilitándolo-

Black: DEWOTT!

White: NO! No puede ser…

Yakón: bien hecho excadrill y tú niño aún te falta mucho para superar a mi pokémon más fuerte

CONTINUARÁ…

Y ese fuel el segundo cap del especial y así es Black perdió, pero no se preocupen habrá una revancha.

Les gustó el capítulo? Dejen reviews y lean el siguiente

Dato curioso: zangoose, un pokémon conocido por sus afiladas garras, NO PUEDE APRENDER LA MO DE CORTE!(cuando lo leí en internet no me lo creí, pero intenté enseñarle corte a mi zangoose en pokémon white 2 y no podía aprenderlo, CÓMO ES POSIBLE?)

Soy larareshiram97

Sigan leyendo.


	13. Samurott, recupera el honor

Bienvenidos, aquí va el capítulo 13.

Pokémon no me pertenece, escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 13: Samurott recupera el honor.

En las afueras de ciudad Fayenza un pokémon entrenaba arduamente, sin descanso.

Dewott: (no, no perderé, esta vez no)

Black: dewott, qué haces aquí?

Dewott: DEWOT!-siguió golpeando la roca que estaba usando para entrenar-

Black: sigues molesto por que perdimos? Sólo cálmate, buscaremos una nueva estrategia para vencer a Yakón

Dewott simplemente ignoró a su entrenador, se sentía culpable, él había sido derrotado y por él Black perdió por primera vez con un líder de gimnasio. Lo único que quería era derrotar a ese excadrill y demostrar su valía.

White: sigue ignorándote?

Black: sí, está muy molesto por haber perdido

Servine: se siente muy culpable, dice que nunca has perdido una batalla de gimnasio y que por eso es una deshonra

Black: si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo

Servine: habla con él, recuerda que puedo ayudarte a traducir lo que dice

Black: cierto-volteó a ver a dewott-dewott?

Dewott corría por el bosque, se sentía como un fracasado, una deshonra que no merecía ser espadachín.

(Nota: aquí los pokémon hablarán)

Dewott: cómo es posible?

?: tú, quieres demostrar tu valía cierto?

Dewott: quien eres?

?: entra a esta cueva y lo descubrirás, estoy en lo más profundo.

Dewott: no puedo confiar en ti, pero lo haré

El pokémon superación entro en la cueva, era un lugar muy oscuro dónde tuvo que guiarse por su olfato y oído.

?: acércate

Dewott: t-t-tú e-eres?

Cobalion : así es, soy yo Cobalion, uno de los 3 justicieros

Dewott: qué hace usted aquí señor?

Cobalion: he estado aquí por siglos, no conozco el exterior, estáis molesto por que habéis sido derrotado, correcto?

Dewott: sí

Cobalion: entonces deja de lamentaros y sigue luchando, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

Dewott: de verdad?

Cobalion: sí, yo te entrenaré, mostraos lo que tenéis-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate-

Dewott empezó a realizar ágiles movimientos con sus conchas, pero todos eran detenidos por los cuernos de Cobalion.

Cobalion: no lo hacéis nada mal, pero tengo mucho que enseñarte

3 horas después

Black: DEWOTT!

White: DEWOTT!

Servine: DEWOTT! MI AMOR, DÓNDE ESTÁS!

De repente un pokémon azul con un gran cuerno apareció frente a ellos

Black: qué es eso?-Black sacó su pokédex-

Pokédex: samurott, el pokémon majestuoso, puede derribar a su oponente de un solo golpe del sable que lleva en su concha, acalla al rival de una simple mirada.

White: se ve muy fuerte!

Servine: DEWOTT, MI AMOR ERES TÚ, es decir SAMUROTT ERES TÚ!

Black: DEWOTT? HAS EVOLUCIONADO?

Samurott: graaar samurot(sí y ahora ganaremos esa batalla)

Servine: si eres tú!-servine se lanzó sobre samurott para abrazarlo-

Samurott: GRAAR!(QUÍTENMELA!)

Al día siguiente

Gimnasio de ciudad Fayenza

Yakón estaba en su gimnasio sin nada que hacer

Yakón: que aburrido, no hay trabajo ni retadores

Black: vengo por una revancha!

Yakón: bien, justo lo que necesito, empecemos!

Yakón envió a su krokorok

Black: ve braviary! Usa golpe aéreo!

El ataque dio en el blanco

Yakón: grave error, COLMILLO HIELO!

Black: esquívalo y golpe aéreo

Braviary esquivó a krokorok y lo dejó KO con su golpe aéreo!

Yakón: bien, has aprendido algo de nuestra última batalla, sal palpitoad!

Black: braviary usa garra brutal!

Yakón: rayo hielo!

Black: esquívalo y doble equipo!

Braviary esquivó el rayo de hielo y se multiplicó confundiendo a palpitoad, y una vez distraído, lo atacó con garra brutal

Yakón: qué combinación!

Black: golpe aéreo!

Braviary derrotó con golpe aéreo a palpitoad

White: BIEN HECHO BLACK!

Yakón: exelente, una batalla de verdad, pero eso termina ahora, ve excadrill! Usa avalancha!

La lluvia de rocas debilitó a braviary

Black: braviary regresa! Ve krokorok!

Yakón: usa afilagarras y luego cuchillada!

Excadrill afiló sus garras y se lanzó contra krokorok dejándolo inconsciente

Black: bien, hora de nuestra arma secreta!

Mientras tanto en la cueva Loza

Cobalion: así es, he entrenado a un pokémon de el elegido, creo que ya es hora de que vosotros destruyáis las barreras que os aíslan del exterior, yo he destruido la mía

Virizion(hablando por telepatía con Cobalion): yo creo en ti Cobalion, creo que después de tantos siglos las cosas deben de ser diferentes

Terrakion(telepatía): yo lo haré también, espero tener el privilegio de conocer al gran héroe de la verdad

De vuelta en el gimnasio

Black: ve samurott!

Samurott: samuroot!

Yakón: lo has evolucionado eh? Veamos que puede hacer!

Black: concha filo!

Samurott: graaar-samurott desenvainó su espada oculta en una de sus patas y comenzó su ataque-

Yakón: ersto será fácil, detenlo!

Excadrill contraatacó con sus afiladas garras, pero el sable de samurott era tan fuerte que retrocedió con el impacto

Black: AHORA!

Yakón: NO!

Samurott le dio a excadrill un golpe directo en estómago con su espada, dejándolo debilitado

Yakón: IMPOSIBLE!

Black: SÍ, ERES EL MEJOR SAMUROTT!

White: SÍ!

Servine: ESE ES MI SAMUROTT!

Samurott: GRAAAAR!-levantó su sable hacia el cielo festejando su victoria-

Yakón: aquí tienes la medalla temblor, te la has ganado

Black: tengo la medalla temblor!

Yakón: sí y también…sé que suena raro pero podrías esperarme en la entrada de la cueva Electrorroca al final de la ruta 6?

Black: ok

Yakón se fue

Servine: bien, ya ganaste tu quinta medalla!

Black: pero falta mi premio

White: aquí tienes-dijo uniendo sus labios con los del chico-

Servine: tú también quieres un premio samurott?-dijo con una voz seductora-

Samurott: rot!(ALÉJATE!)

CONTINUARÁ….

Y aquí termina el especial, este capítulo fue algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de dejarles otra curiosidad del mundo pokémon quiero decirles que, dejen reviews por favor, los reviews son mi inspiración.

Dato curioso: diglett puede usar arañazo y cuchillada, pero nunca se le han visto las extremidades y también puede aprender la MT golpe aéreo, pero diglett NUNCA SALE DE LA TIERRA!

Soy larareshiram97

Hasta la próxima.


	14. Como te hago entrar en razón?

Konichiwa, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada(no pude entrar a internet en estos días)y un feliz año 2013. Gracias a los que comentaron los 3 cap.s anteriores.

Pokémon no me pertenece y sólo escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 14: ¿Cómo hacerte entrar en razón?

Bel corría en las afueras de ciudad Fayenza tratando de alcanzar a sus 2 amigos

Bel: espe-ren!-estaba tan agitada que apenas podía hablar-Black, te reto a un combate pokémon-

Black: genial, acepto el reto!

La batalla empezó, Black le llevaba algo de ventaja a Bel, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Al final sólo quedaban sus pokémon más fuertes

Bel: emboar usa machada!

Black: samurott usa megacuerno!

Ambos ataques chocaron haciéndolos retroceder un poco

Black: (sólo nos queda un pokémon, terminaré esto rápido) samurott usa escaldar!

El ataque dio en el blanco pero emboar seguía en pie

Bel: LANZALLAMAS!

Black: HIDROBOMBA!

Los 2 ataques chocaron pero la hidrobomba apagó las llamas y dejó a emboar KO.

Bel: samurott es muy fuerte!

Black: gracias a él gané la medalla temblor

Bel: se me olvidó darte esto Black, es la MO de vuelo, con este movimiento podrás volar grandes distancias por la región de Teselia.

Black: gracias!

White: que vas a hacer ahora Bel?

Bel: bueno…creo que iré a darle la otra MO a Cheren, nos vemos!

Black y White se despidieron de Bel y siguieron su camino por la ruta 6

Black: (que raro! Siento que nos están viendo, pero no hay nadie cerca)

White: descansemos aquí Black, estoy cansada

Black: está bien

Black y White descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras servine se distraía mirando los alrededores

Black: (siento que nos están espiando otra vez)

White abrasó a su novio para besarlo, pero un ruido extraño se escuchó entre los arbustos

White: que fue eso?

Black: (rayos! Destruiré a quien sea que se atreva a interrumpirnos!)-pensó muy molesto-

White se acercó al arbusto y luego retrocedió asustada

White: AHHH!-se aferró a Black con fuerza-

Black: que sucede?

De pronto un scolipede furioso irrumpió desde los arbustos

Scolipede: graaaaaa!

Black: CORRE! SERVINE VÁMONOS!

Servine: que pasa?

Scolipede: graaaaa!-scolipede rugió furioso-

Servine: oh….RAYOS!-salió corriendo-

Scolipede se enrolló y rodó a toda velocidad casi alcanzando a los chicos

Black: cómo se mueve tan rápido?

Una esfera de energía salió de un arbusto y golpeó al scolipede, scolipede perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo

White: y eso?

Un pokémon salió de un arbusto

Servine: es un axew!

Axew: axi!

Scolipede: graaaaa!

Axew golpeó al scolipede salvaje con garra dragón

White: nos está defendiendo

Scolipede se recuperó y embistió al pequeño axew con toda su fuerza, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mandó hacia Black y lo derribó

White: BLACK! ESTÁS BIEN?

Black: s-sí (aaa ese golpe me movió hasta el cerebro)

White miró al scolipede con furia

White: nadie…..nadie toca a MI NOVIO!

Scolipede se asustó tanto que salió corriendo sin dejar rastro

Servine: (esa chica da miedo, no quisiera estar en el lugar de ese scolipede)

Axew: aaaxi

White: te encuentras bien Black?-se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos-

Black: sí, no te preocupes, axew es el que está herido, voy a curarlo con unas de mis medicinas.

Black curó al pequeño axew y se le notaba muy agradecido

Black: fuiste muy valiente axew! (es justo lo que necesito) quieres venir conmigo?

Axew: axi!

Black: tomaré eso como un sí!

Con el nuevo integrante en el equipo, el grupo siguió su viaje hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva Electrorroca

Yakón: ahí están!

Black: es Yakón!

Yakón: ven eso de ahí-dijo señalando una rara telaraña amarilla-es una telaraña de galvantula, un pokémon de tipo eléctrico de esta zona, no se que hace aquí, pero un líder de gimnasio que se precie ayuda a quien le haga falta, ve krokorok!

Krokorok: kroko!

Yakón: usa terratemblor!

Krokorok creó un potente temblor que destruyó la telaraña

Yakón: bien hecho, regresa!-Yakón regresó a krokorok a su pokéball-aquí tienes esta MT, contiene el movimiento terratemblor, causa gran daño y siempre reduce la velocidad del rival, es ideal para pokémon tipo tierra ya que ellos no son muy rápidos y eso compensa ese punto débil.

Black: muchas gracias, se la enseñaré a mi krokorok!

Yakón: espero que llegues muy lejos, sigue al corazón, ve a donde creas que puedas ir, tú eres quien se pone tus propios límites.

Yakón se despidió y se fue

Cueva Electrorroca

Un grupo de ninjas aparecieron rodeándolos

Ninja: ahí está el gran N

Los ninjas desaparecieron

N: gracias

Black: N

N: esos que acabas de ver son el trío sombrío, son miembros del equipo plasma seleccionados por Ghechis. Y, por lo visto, ellos han sido los que pusieron la tela de galvantula en la entrada.

N: la cueva Electrorroca, la electricidad fluye de acuerdo a una fórmula matemática y está ligada a los pokémon, si no hubiera personas sería mi lugar ideal.

N: bueno te he elegido a ti ¿te sorprende?

Black: sí

N: sí, no me extraña que te sorprenda. He hablado largo y tendido con Ghechis sobre ustedes, y parece que envió al trío sombrío por más información.

White: (nos están investigando)

N: Cheren persigue el ideal de la fortaleza. Bel es consciente de la triste realidad: no todos pueden hacerse más fuertes. Tú no decantas ni por uno ni por otro. Digamos que estás en posición neutral, lo cual me parece bien. El equipo plasma te está esperando para medirse contigo. Así Ghechis podría comprobar entre qué clase de entrenadores estás tú.

N se fue

Black: Ghechis nos observa

White: será mejor seguir

?: eh!

Los chicos voltearon

Bel: si empujas una roca que flota la puedes mover, ¿a que sí, profe?

Prof. Encina: hooola!

Black y White: profesora Encina!

Prof. Encina: que alegría verlos! Estoy investigando esta cueva con Bel

Prof. Encina: como siempre, este lugar rebosa de electricidad que tanto gusta a los pokémon. Algunas rocas reaccionan eléctricamente entre sí y por eso están flotando. Aunque hay que saber que no todas se pueden desplazar.

Black: genial! Rocas que flotan

Prof. Encina: mi padre me mandó a investigar un pokémon con aspecto de engranaje llamado klink, claro con la excusa de que investigo el origen de los pokémon, me manda a todo lo que él apetece. Pero bueno, ¡tampoco puedo decir que no me la paso bien con estas cosas! Ustedes sigan con su camino y no se olviden de recolectar datos para la pokédex

Black: sí, ya llené muchas páginas y voy a conseguir muchas más!

Black y White siguieron su camino, White atrapó un tynamo salvaje

White: lo hice, Black mira!

Black: bien hecho, ese es un pokémon raro

Unas rocas cayeron desde el techo de la cueva separándolos

White: BLACK!

Black: WHITE! ESTÁS BIEN?

White: sí

La profesora Encina y Bel llegaron donde estaba White

Prof. Encina: Black, estás al otro lado?

Black: sí aquí estoy

Prof. Encina: no te preocupes, sigue avanzando, llevaré a White por otro camino que conozco

Black: esta bien

White: cuídate

Black: lo haré

Black siguió avanzando, pero los del trío sombrío salieron de la nada rodeándolo

Black: AH!

Eq. Plasma sombrío: …., ven

Black y los del trío sombrío cruzaron un puente y llegaron a unas escaleras

Eq. Plasma sombrío: más adelante hay unas escaleras. Si desciendes por ellas podrás enfrentarte al equipo plasma-dicho esto desaparecieron-

Black: que sujetos tan extraños!

Black bajó las escaleras y siguió su camino, después de mover unas rocas flotantes encontró a un recluta plasma

Recluta plasma: parece que has llegado aquí con la ayuda de ciertos "elementos", gáname y te diré quienes.

Black derrotó a todos los reclutas del lugar fácilmente

Black: eso fue sencillo

Samurott: graaaa!

Con White

White y servine siguieron el camino que la profesora Encina les había indicado y llegaron a la salida

White: hay que esperar a Black

Servine: N

White volteó y vio a un joven de cabello verde junto a la salida, era N

N: White

White: N, que haces aquí?

N: estaba conversando con los pokémon de la zona, cierto emboar?

Emboar: embooor

White: …..pignite?

N: ahora es emboar, juntos estamos trabajando para la liberación de los pokémon

White: emboar, por qué te fuiste?

N: únete a mí

White: qué?

N: únete a mí, juntos haremos un mundo de ideales, donde los pokémon puedan vivir en igualdad, lejos de los humanos. Además emboar será tu compañero de nuevo

White: nunca! NO VOY A UNIRME AL EQUIPO PLASMA!

Servine: N, lo que estás haciendo no es correcto

N: has pasado este corto tiempo con ellos y ya cambiaste tu opinión, es que no quieres un mundo mejor? Después de todo lo que has sufrido, quieres seguir así?

Servine: no todos los entrenadores son malos, estás equivocado!

Emboar disparó un lanzallamas a servine dejándola gravemente herida

Servine: AHHH! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

White: SERVINE!

N: no puedo creer lo que has hecho servine, pero si no apoyas mi causa, estás en contra de ella!-emboar se puso en posición de combate-por qué no quieres unirte a mí, White, por qué sigues a Black si puedes crear un mundo mejor para todos conmigo?

White: no dejaré a Black, yo LO AMO! Y TÚ ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!

Black: yo también la amo y te demostraré tu error, N

White: Black!

N: un mundo con variedad de puntos de vista está condenado al fracaso y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. Humanos y pokémon son seres distintos ¡como la noche y el día! Solo estando separados podrán los pokémon gozar de una vida plena. ¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi gran sueño! ¡El que debo hacer realidad!

Black: samurott, hidrobomba!

Samurott: samuroooo!-el chorro de agua noqueó a emboar-

N: tú también tienes sueños ¿verdad?

Black: por supuesto

N: ¡te reto para comprobar hasta que punto llegan los tuyos!

N: sal boldore!

Black: ¡concha filo!

N: defensa férrea

El daño del ataque de samurott fue reducido

N: crees que los combates sirven para conocer mejor a tus pokémon?

La batalla continuó y Black llevaba una gran ventaja

N: ve ferroseed! Yo reboso de amor hacia mis amigos por los cuatro costados, te lo demostraré!

Black: simisear lanzallamas!

Al ser del tipo planta/acero el daño fue devastador, debilitándolo de un golpe.

N: amigos heridos…así son los combates pokémon.

Black: que no te das cuenta de lo que haces?

N: por qué? Me tomo mi papel de entrenador muy enserio! Por qué no puedo vencerte? Cómo voy a perseguir los ideales después de esto? Cómo puedo hacerme amigo del pokémon legendario?

Bel: Black! Por aquí se va a ciudad Loza.

Prof. Encina: Bel tiene muy buen oído, ha podido escuchar tu voz desde lejos-dijo la profesora Encina llegando al lugar-Black, quién es ese entrenador?

N: usted es la profesora Encina verdad?

Prof. Encina: así es

N: usted pretende entender la relación entre humanos y pokémon, cómo no, valiéndose de las reglas arbitrarias de los humanos. Y creó ese horrible aparato llamado pokédex, que hace que ellos tengan que capturar pokémon, en qué estaba usted pensando?

Prof. Encina: vaya, si que me tienes manía, no? Por un lado reconozco que tu opción es totalmente válida. Pero por otro, la nuestra también lo es. No crees que cada uno puede reflexionar y decidir si quiere estar con los pokémon?

N: y que ganaríamos con eso? Dar carta blanca a cualquier desaprensivo que quiera hacer sufrir a los pokémon? No pienso tolerar la existencia de semejante mundo!-N se fue-

Prof. Encina: bueno, tampoco puedo convencerlo de la noche a la mañana. Pero si quería que nos entendiera mejor, aunque sea un poquito. Creo que debería ir a recopilar datos-dijo la profesora antes de marcharse-

Bel: chicos..como ahora soy guardaespaldas de la profe me quedaré con ella-dijo siguiendo a la profesora Encina-

White: servine no te muevas voy a curarte

Servine: deben hacer algo con ese chico

Black: (si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hacerte entrar en razón, N)

CONTINUARÁ…..

Y ese fue el cap. número 14,(la historia tendrá unos 25 capítulos aún no estoy seguro) espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo esta historia, el saber que hay alguien esperando el siguiente capítulo, es mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, así que si les gusta esta historia por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber que opinan ustedes.

Dato curioso: en pokémon rojo y azul se iba a introducir el tipo pájaro, pero al final sólo se incluyó el tipo volador( este tipo iba a aparecer debido a que no todos los pokémon voladores son pájaros, pero se desechó la idea) el tipo pájaro sólo es obtenible mediante glitch(activando un error de programación del juego) porque la información de este tipo aún está en el juego, pero no se usó en la versión final.

Para los que les gusta el anime y el manga de Naruto, pronto voy a subir el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, se llama: mi nuevo objetivo y es un Sasuhina.

Soy larareshiram97

Sayonara.


	15. Problemas en la torre de los cielos

Gomen, escribí mal el nombre de mi nueva historia en el capítulo anterior, el nombre correcto es: Nuevo objetivo(nunca sentí tanta vergüenza por una falta de ortografía, pero ya lo corregí).

Aquí va el cap. 15

Pokémon no me pertenece y escribo sólo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 15: Problemas en la torre de los cielos.

White: ¿te sientes mejor servine?

Servine: sí, muchas gracias

Una vez que curaron a servine, el grupo siguió su camino a la salida de la cueva.

Cuando llegaron a ciudad Loza, vieron a lo lejos 2 personas acercándose: un señor mayor de cabello castaño y una chica pelirroja.

?: eh tú! Eres Black, verdad?

Black: sí

?: le echaré un vistazo a tu pokédex, a ver, has encontrado muchos pokémon! Has encontrado ya un klink! No se te da nada mal, no! Oh perdona! Con la emoción no me he presentado, también me apellido Encina, Carrasco Encina.

Black: usted es?

C. Encina: exacto! Quien te dio esa pokédex fue mi hija! Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, que alegría haberte conocido! Y ahora para celebrarlo voy a mejorar tu pokédex y la de ella también, eres White cierto?

White: sí

C. Encina: los pokémon pueden tener distintas formas, con esta mejora podrán ver si las han visto antes y también trae incorporada una función de búsqueda

?: profesor Encina, con quién está hablando?-dijo la pelirroja-

C. Encina: eh? Oh perdón! Gerania te presento a Black y White, unas amistades de mi hija, se han embarcado en un viaje por Teselia para completar la pokédex

Gerania: ya veo, supongo que vendrán por mi para una batalla de gimnasio, no? Guau que divertido!

C. Encina: claro Black, tendrás que retarla! Así que ve corriendo al gimnasio!

Black: será una gran batalla, lo prometo!

C. Encina: hasta pronto, Gerania. Si necesito más, ya te lo pediré

Gerania: profesor, mi avión es sólo de carga! No de pasajeros. Y habla de sitios como Kanto o Sinnoh como si estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina!

C. Encina: eh eh! No digas esas cosas con esa carita de no haber roto ningún plato. Los pokémon y humanos debemos ayudarnos mutuamente! Hasta pronto!-el profesor se marchó a la cueva Electrorroca-

Gerania: jo! Me sigue pareciendo increíble que sea una eminencia mundial en pokémon, con lo normalito que se ve. Black, como líder de gimnasio estaré encantada de que vengas a retarme, pero primero debo ocuparme de cierto asuntillo. Verás, mientras pilotaba mi avión vi algo en la cima de la torre de los cielos, parecía un pokémon debilitado y no vamos a dejarlo ahí solito, por eso me voy a la torre, si quieres ayudarme puedes venir a la torre de los cielos en la ruta 7.

Gerania se marchó dejando a los chicos solos

Black y White fueron a curar sus equipos pokémon en el centro pokémon. Black entrenó un poco a su nuevo axew(axew y sus evoluciones son unos de mis pokémon favoritos, adoro los pokémon dragón).

Black: ya sé que axew puede usar cuchillada, garra dragón, pulso dragón y danza dragón.

White: axew es muy fuerte y es lindo!-dijo abrazando al pequeño pokémon dragón-pero tú eres más lindo

Black enrojeció un poco mientras su novia se le acercaba

White: eres algo tímido, cierto?

Black: u-un poco, eres mi primera novia y no sé mucho sobre relaciones

White: no importa, puedo enseñarte-dijo sensualmente mientras acercaba su rostro al de él-

Pero un ruido los interrumpió

Servine: axew, dame espacio, quiero ver la función!

White: !SERVINE! ¡eres una entrometida!

Servine: ah! Por qué? Nunca puedo verlos, ustedes son una pareja encantadora

White: y queremos privacidad!

Después de que White y servine dejaran de pelear, siguieron su rumbo por la ruta 7 hasta llegar a la torre de los cielos.

White: este lugar es increíble!

Black: escuché que en este lugar se honra a los pokémon fallecidos

Servine: oh no! Aquí seguro hay fantasmas!

Black: tú crees en esas cosas?

Servine: escuché que aquí asustan

White: seguro son sólo pokémon fantasma

Servine: no! Son espíritus que hacen que te pierdas y luego te causan alucinaciones!

White: tonterías

Black y White lucharon contra varios entrenadores y el whirlipede de White evolucionó a scolipede.

Una pequeña llama flotante pasó en el campo visual de Black

Black: oh es un litwick! White mira!-pero White no estaba ahí-….White?

Servine: oh no! Los espíritus la secuestraron!

Black: esos espíritus no existen, ayúdame a buscarla!

Mientras tanto:

White caminaba por un pasillo vacio

White: Black donde estás?

White comenzaba a sentir miedo, estaba escuchando ruidos por todo el camino, pero al final logró ver a Black al final del pasillo

White: Black!

White se lanzó a abrazarlo pero cayó al piso y Black ya no estaba

White: auch…Black?

Black estaba parado en la cima de un acantilado, con un pokémon dragón blanco a su lado

White: cómo? Ese pokémon?

Black: esta es la batalla final, esfuérzate Reshiram!

Reshiram: graaaaaauuurg!

Otro rugido llamó la atención de White

Grooooooaaaaaaar!-un pokémon dragón negro estaba en otra montaña y a su lado estaba….N!

N: bien Zekrom, hora de mostrar nuestro poder. No toleraré que el mundo siga de esta forma!

Zekrom: grooooooar!-Zekrom empezó a expulsar rayos de su cola-

Reshiram: graaaaauurg!-enormes llamaradas salieron de la cola de Reshiram-

El poder de ambos pokémon era tan grande que White sentía como si una energía la golpeaba y apenas podía estar de pie.

White: esos pokémon, cómo son tan fuertes?

Ambos pokémon legendarios se lanzaron contra el otro luchando en el aire, cuando sus ataques chocaban se producían ondas de energía tan grandes que derribaron a White al suelo.

White: AHHH!

N: Zekrom, destruye a todo aquel que se atreva a oponérsenos!

Zekrom fue volando directo hacia White con su cuerpo envuelto en relámpagos. White sólo cerró sus ojos, no podía moverse.

White: BLACK, AUXILIO!

Black: WHITE! DESPIERTA!

White: BLACK!-se lanzó abrazando y besando a Black de forma desesperada-

Black: W-white?

White: qué paso con N?

Servine: estabas alucinando

White: qué?

Black: no sé lo que viste, pero no fue real, estabas en una especie de sueño y no despertabas. Estaba muy preocupado-dijo abrazando a la chica con fuerza-me asusté al pensar que tal vez no despertarías. No quiero perderte, te amo White.

White: y yo a ti Black, me alegra que todo fuera un sueño!

Servine: que romantico!-dijo la pokémon serpiente hierba llorando-por qué samurott no me dice esas cosas a mí!

Un ruido llamó la atención del grupo

White: que fue eso?

Servine: un espíritu, pude sentir su presencia antes, él estaba produciendo tus alucinaciones. Yo sabía que estaba aquí, pero me distraje con esa escena tan romántica.

Black: segura que es un espíritu? Sigo sin creerte

Servine: lo demostraré, lucharé con él-la cola de servine comenzó a brillar-esto es por meterte con mi entrenadora! HOJA AGUDA!

Servine recibió un golpe de una energía oscura

Servine: ay! YA VERÁS, ESPÍRITU DESGRACIADO!

Un lampent apareció desde las sombras

Servine: un lampent?

Black: te lo dije

Servine: rayos!

White: todo por un lampent!

Lampent: laaam(lo siento, no quería lastimar a nadie) lampent(esa servine me da miedo)laam pent(parece una loca que se escapó del manicomio)

Servine: ¡QUE DIJISTE! -gritó servine con una venita en su frente-

Lampent se acercó a White y se quedó a su lado. White se dio cuenta de que el pokémon nunca quiso dañarla y estaba arrepentido.

White: acepto tu disculpa lampent, quieres venir conmigo?

Lampent: laaam(claro)

Y con un nuevo integrante en el equipo, la joven pareja y la servine a la que le falta un tornillo, siguieron su camino hacia la cima de la torre.

Continuará….

Eso fue todo por hoy, en el próximo capítulo: la batalla de Black vs Gerania.

Dato curioso: en los videojuegos, el sonido de mew es igual al de paras.

Y hablando de otra cosa, ¡SEXTA GENERACIÓN EN OCTUBRE! Ya era hora de una aventura pokémon en 3D y me encantó fennekin(el nuevo inicial de tipo fuego) voy a elegirlo cuando tenga pokémon Y.

Soy larareshiram97.

Adiós y sigan leyendo dattebayo!


	16. Batalla de altura en el gimnasio Loza

Aquí les traigo el cap.16, acabo de regresar muy contento de unas vacaciones en la playa y vengo con muchos ánimos de escribir. Gracias, BlackAuraWolf por tu comentario no sabía que leías mi historia.

Pokémon no me pertenece y sólo escribo para divertirme.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 16: Batalla de altura en el gimnasio Loza y ¿cambios en Servine?

Cima de la torre de los cielos:

Gerania: oh! Ya llegaron!

Black: tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ya llegamos ¿dónde está el pokémon debilitado?

Gerania: ya se fue, use un má y se fue volando. Hablando de otras cosas ¿por qué no pruebas tocar la campana de los cielos? La campana tiene la habilidad de mostrar las virtudes del corazón humano.

Black: interesante, voy a intentarlo

Servine: ya sé lo que va a pasar

Black tocó la campana, la campana producía un sonido muy relajante.

Gerania: increíble, eres una gran persona (jamás vi a una persona con un corazón tan puro en mi vida) estaré encantada de luchar contigo, vamos al gimnasio-Gerania se fue volando en su unfezant-

Servine: lo sabía, es el elegido

White: de que hablas servine?

Servine: nada-dijo algo nerviosa-

Black: bien, regresemos a ciudad Loza. Sal braviary!

Braviary: braaaaa!

Black: llévanos a la ciudad Loza

Black, White y servine regresaron con braviary a la ciudad y entraron al gimnasio

Gerania: bienvenido al gimnasio Loza, Black. Yo, Gerania, uso pokémon del tipo volador, no hay nada mejor que un combate emocionante, vamos! Ve swoobat!

Swoobat: suooo!

Black: ve krokorok!

Krokorok: kroko!

Gerania: buena elección, no podré usar movimientos tipo psíquico, swoobat usa aire afilado!

Black: esquívalo krokorok!

krokorok no era lo suficientemente esquivar el ataque de swoobat

White: Black, krokorok no es tan rápido para esquivar a swoobat!

Black: tiene razón. Debo cambiar de táctica, krokorok usa afilagarras!

Krokorok aumentó su poder de ataque

Gerania: tajo aéreo!

Black: excavar!

Krokorok evitó el ataque, ocultándose en la tierra

Gerania: eso no funcionará

Krokorok salió debajo de swoobat con un salto

Gerania: vuela más alto!

Swoobat: swoo?-krokorok mordió la pata de swoobat impidiéndole subir

Black: bien! Tíralo al suelo!

Krokorok lanzó a su oponente contra el suelo

Black: terratemblor!

Gerania: SWOOBAT!

El potente temblor dañó swoobat y bajó su velocidad

Servine: buena táctica, swoobat no puede esquivar ataques tipo tierra si no está volando

Gerania: swoobat levántate!

Black: triturar!

Swoobat quedó debilitado

White: bien, swoobat fue derrotado, pero aún quedan 2 más

Gerania: fue una buena estrategia, pero no te volverá a funcionar, sal unfezant!

El pokémon con aspecto de paloma apareció volando sobre el campo de batalla

Gerania: usa caída libre

Black: excava….krokorok!

Unfezant ya había atrapado a krokorok y lo elevó por los aires

Gerania: ahora!

Unfezant se lanzó en picada y soltó a krokorok haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo

Black: krokorok! Regresa!-Black regresó al Pokémon a su ball-sal braviary!

Braviary: braaa!

Black: ataque ala!

Gerania: esquívalo y usa ataque ala también!

Unfezant esquivó el ataque ala de braviary y lo golpeó con su mismo ataque

Gerania: unfezant usa acróbata!

Black: golpe aéreo!

Unfezant se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero braviary despareció en el último segundo y lo golpeó por la espalda

Gerania: esta batalla es divertida! Tajo aéreo!

Black: esquiva y usa pájaro osado!

Braviary se movió a un lado lejos del ataque de unfezant y se lanzó contra él. Una especie de energía cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

Gerania: ese ataque no es problema para nosotros, esquívalo!

Black: justo como lo planeé, golpe aéreo!

Braviary apareció detrás del distraído unfezant y le dio el golpe final

Gerania: no me esperaba eso! Me impresionas, ahora te mostraré a mi pokémon más fuerte. Swana yo te elijo!

Swana: swaaaa!

Black: braviary usa garra brutal!

Gerania: espéralo

Una vez que braviary llegó junto a su rival:

Black: golpe aéreo!

Gerania: voltea y usa hidrobomba!

Black: no!

Braviary apareció detrás de swana pero este lo recibió con una hidromba. El golpe fue tan fuerte que quedó debilitado de inmediato.

Gerania: la misma estrategia no te servirá 2 veces

Black: rayos!(swana es tipo agua/volador, un tipo eléctrico es perfecto) ve blitzle!

Blitzle: zel! Blitzel!

Gerania: swana usa vendaval!

Black: onda voltio!

La onda voltio fue más rápida y causó gran daño a swana.

Black: blitzle usa….

Blitzle empezó a brillar y evolucionó a zebstrika.

White: blitzle evolucionó! BLACK, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

Gerania: swana cúrate con respiro! Swana?

Swana quedó paralizado por el ataque de onda voltio

Black: zebstrika usa rayo!

El potente relámpago dejó a swana KO.

Black: SÍ, GANAMOS, ERES LA MEJOR ZEBSTRIKA! YEAH!

Zebstrika: zeeeb!(gané!)

Gerania: hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla tan emocionante! Aquí tienes la medalla jet!

Black: tengo LA MEDALLA JET!-dijo mostrando su nueva medalla-

Gerania: también ten esta MT, contiene el movimiento acróbata, causa más daño si el usuario no lleva un objeto. Espero volver a luchar contigo, buena suerte!

Black: gracias!

White y servine se acercaron al ganador.

Servine: ya sólo te quedan 2 medallas que ganar!

White: listo para tu otro premio?-Black no pudo responder porque White ya lo había besado-

Black: me darás uno por cada medalla?

White: aún si no ganas medalla

Zebstrika: zeb zeb trika!

Servine: zebstrika dice que también quiere un premio

Black: no te preocupes zebstrika te recompensaré por haber luchado tan bien hoy

Zebstrika: zeb!(sí!)

Una vez fuera del gimnasio:

Black: N?

N: los entrenadores obligan a sus pokémon a luchar y les hacen daño sólo para demostrar que son los mejores. Déjame hablar con tu zebstrika, comprendo mejor a los pokémon que a los humanos. Hola zebstrika, que puedes decirme sobre Black?

Zebstrika le habló a N en su idioma

N: ya veo, Black viene de pueblo arcilla y se crió con su madre

White: de verdad puede entender a los pokémon?

Servine: sí

N: tu zebstrika parece haberte tomado cariño, que lastima que no sea así con todos los entrenadores, odio ver a los pokémon lastimados, por eso cambiaré al mundo, tal vez deba hacerlo por la fuerza y sin duda habrá quién se oponga. Pero cuando me haga amigo del pokémon legendario, el mundo me reconocerá como el héroe que soy y me obedecerá. Haré un mundo donde no haya luchas y los malvados entrenadores se arrepentirán al ver que sus pokémon no quieren saber nada de ellos.

Black: N

N: tú y tus pokémon tienen un gran vínculo, es una pena tener que separar amigos tan buenos como ustedes-N se fue-

Servine: debemos hacer algo con ese chico

Más tarde en el centro pokémon:

Black se fue a dormir mientras que White y servine, se quedaron a caminar por el lugar

White: Cheren?

Cheren y su serperior estaban entrenando, el serperior era tan fuerte que fácilmente destruía rocas con su cola.

Cheren: hola White

White: también pasarás la noche en este centro pokémon?

Cheren: sí, vine con Bel

Serperior: ser serperior perior(miren, es esa loca otra vez)

Servine que dijiste!

(Nota:En esta escena los pokémon hablarán)

Serperior: que no tienes oídos, seguro ya no funcionan bien, igual que tu medio cerebro!

Servine: CÁLLATE!

Serperior: qué? Quieres luchar?

Servine: TE CERRARÉ LA BOCA DE UN GOLPE DESGRACIADO!

Servine golpeó a serperior con un ataque de portazo

White: servine, que estás haciendo?!

Servine: déjame luchar contra este tonto, White

Cheren: qué pasa?

White: servine quiere luchar con tu serperior

Cheren: esto puede serme útil, tengamos una batalla! Así podré entrenar más para vencer a Black

White: está bien, pero aún así no vencerás Black!

Cheren: serperior usa portazo!

Serperior: toma esto niñita insolente!-el ataque dio directo en el blanco

White: servine: usa desarrollo y luego hoja aguda

Servine: a quién llamas niñita!-servine golpeó a serperior con gran fuerza

Cheren: serperior usa ciclón hojas! Serperior que haces?

Serperior desobedeció a Cheren y se lanzó contra servine enrollándose sobre ella y trató de asfixiarla

Servine: ah! SUÉLTAME!

Serperior: eres patética, una vergüenza para tu especie, te comportas como una snivy, madura de una vez! Le haré un favor a samurott al eliminarte así no tendrá que soportarte!

Servine: samurott…..agh!...-servine empezó a acumular energía en su boca y disparó una energibola directo a la cara de serperior, consigiendo liberarse.

Cheren: serperior que haces?

Serperior: eres fuerte pero acabaré contigo

Servine: lluevehojas!

Serperior: lluevehojas!

Ambos ataques chocaron y formaron una gran explosión

Servine salió de la nube de humo con su ataque hoja aguda preparado

Servine: esto es por decirme loca, inmadura, niñita y SNIVY!-el serperior de Cheren quedó KO-

Cheren: serperior regresa!-Cheren regresó a su serperior a la pokéball-lo llevaré al centro pokémon, que raro nunca me desobedece-Cheren se fue a curar a su pokémon-

White: servine, sé que algo pasó entre ustedes, que sucedió?

Servine: el serperior de Cheren tiene razón

White: en qué?

Servine: en que soy una loca, fastidiosa, me comporto como una snivy y samurott no me soporta-los ojos de servine comenzaron a soltar lágrimas-

White: servine, no llores

Servine comenzó a brillar. Una vez que la luz desapareció, se reveló su nuevo aspecto:

Serperior: empezaré a actuar como lo que soy-White abrió sus ojos sorprendida, la voz de servine había cambiado después de evolucionar, ya no era una voz chillona e infantil, era tranquila y serena-te seguiré queriendo samurott, pero ya no te molestaré más.

La serperior recién evolucionada entró al centro pokémon, White seguía sorprendida y se fue a buscar a Black de inmediato.

Black dormía tranquilo hasta que:

White: BLACK!

Black: White…que sucede?

White: es servine, le pasó algo.

CONTINUARÁ….

Y hasta aquí llega, les gustó?

¿Qué pasará con serperior? ¿logrará N encontrar al pokémon legendario? ¿Black ganará su próxima batalla de gimnasio? ¿serán ustedes tan amables de dejarme reviews? ¿por qué hago todas estas preguntas? Ni yo mismo lo sé. No olviden dejar reviews.

Dato curioso:

En pokémon Black y White está prohibido usar pokémon con el movimiento caída libre en los torneos wi-fi debido a un glitch que provoca esto: cuando el pokémon usa el movimiento y se lleva al oponente hacia arriba, los pokémon no bajaran al campo de batalla otra vez y la batalla no terminará. En pokémon Black y White 2 este movimiento también es prohibido en el Pokémon World Tournament.

Soy larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


	17. Situaciones incómodas

Konichiwa! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 17 dattebayo!

Pokémon no me pertenece (si fuera mío los pokémon podrían aprender muchos más ataques igual que en el anime y se podrían atrapar a todos los legendarios sin necesidad de eventos wi-fi o intercambiar de otra versión)

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 17: Las situaciones incómodas y la nueva personalidad de Serperior.

White llegó corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Black y lo despertó:

White: BLACK!

Black: que sucede?

White: es servine, le pasó algo

Black: que tiene servine ahora?

White: evolucionó

Black: genial! Pero qué es lo que te preocupa?

White: está actuando raro

Serperior entró al cuarto en ese momento y se acostó en una esquina

Black: serperior

Serperior: en qué puedo servirle, elegido?

Black: ¡!(si está actuando raro)

Serperior: ya superé mi etapa de inmadurez, estás pensando en eso no?

Black: cómo lo supis..?-serperior lo interrumpió-

Serperior: el serperior de Cheren tenía razón, estaba comportándome como una snivy. Esa loca de servine ya no existe, ahora soy serperior y debo comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad-dijo sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz-ahora si me disculpan necesito dormir, hagan silencio por favor.

Black y White se fueron a dormir, aunque Black sólo lo intentó, porque no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Black: (me preocupa serperior, es bueno que madure pero, siento como si ella estuviera triste….White?)

White no paraba de moverse en su cama y Black se acercó a ella preocupado

White despertó de golpe y se aferró a Black de inmediato

Black: estás bien?

White: sí, fue una pesadilla

El peso de White movió al chico un poco haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se la llevara junto con él al suelo.

Black: lo siento

White: …

Black le pareció muy extraño que su novia no dijera nada y también estaba completamente roja

Black: pasa algo?

White: tu..mano

Black notó que tenía la mano sobre uno de los pechos de la chica y apartó su mano muy sonrojado

Black: LO SIENTO!

Serperior: jajaja. Debieron ver sus caras, que divertido-dijo con una casi sonrisa(serperior se ha vuelto muy seria)-

White: estás despierta!-dijo White con sus mejillas muy rojas-

Serperior: ja! Esto fue más gracioso que aquella vez que Black tuvo uno de sus excitantes sueños contigo

Black se sonrojó tanto que su cara parecía un darumaka

Black: ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Serperior: claro que lo es, pregúntale a krokorok y zebstrika, ellos estaban conmigo y escucharon todo

Black: NUNCA SOÑÉ ESO, MIENTES

Serperior: no miento, estabas diciendo: ah White más!, mientras dormías. Además la gente no siempre recuerda sus sueños

White: tú….so-soñaste eso…conmigo?

Black: claro que no!

Serperior: preguntémosle a tus pokémon, si escucharon a Black tener ese sueño, golpeen el suelo una vez

Los pokémon respondieron afirmativamente con un golpe en el suelo

Black: qué?

White sólo se fue de la habitación

Black: White!

Black la buscó por todo el centro pokémon, pero no la encontraba

Black: White? y ahora que hago? (a quién puedo pedir ayuda, a mi mamá, NO pensará que soy un pervertido y no lo soy, no recuerdo nada de ese sueño. A Cheren…no el sabe mucho de eso, AH! YA SE! Bel!)

Black llamó Bel desde su videomisor

Bel: ah….Black…por que llamas…a…..esta…hora-dijo Bel cansada-

Black: tengo problemas-Black le contó todo a su amiga de la infancia y espero su respuesta-

Bel: no puedo creerlo, es en serio?

Black: vas a hacerme sentir mal o me ayudarás?

Bel: está bien, debes disculparte con ella, pero sería mejor que le llevaras un regalo

Black: que clase de regalo?

Bel: en dónde estás?

Black: en el centro pokémon de ciudad Loza, por qué?

Bel: estamos en el mismo centro pokémon!

Black: …!

Bel abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a su amigo. Se dirigió a él y le preguntó:

Bel: sabes donde queda el Monte Tuerca?

Black: sí, está el este de esta ciudad

Bel: en el Monte Tuerca existe una flor llamada pluma de arcoíris, es una flor de siete colores que es muy rara y muy bonita, los pocos lugares donde se pueden encontrar estas flores son lugares donde se dice que pasó un pokémon legendario.

Black: perfecto, gracias Bel!

Black regresó a su cuarto

Black: samurott ven aquí

Samurott: graa!

Black: samurott y yo iremos al Monte Tuerca, regresaremos pronto

Black y samurott se fueron del centro pokémon y fueron a la ruta 7

Black: ya estamos cerca del Monte Tuerca

Black vio algo que brillaba en unos arbustos

Black: es la flor! Que bien! Y no tuvimos que ir hasta la montaña!

De pronto un fuerte viento azotó la zona

Black: ah…que viento tan fuerte!

El viento se hizo más fuerte y derribó a Black al suelo. Empezó a llover violentamente, se había formado una tormenta.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokémon:

White regresó a la habitación y le preguntó a serperior donde estaba Black

Serperior: se fue al Monte Tuerca, dijo que regresaría pronto

White: bien

Serperior: por qué te fuiste antes?

White: no quería estar cerca de él

Serperior: por qué?

White: saber que quería "eso" conmigo, me hace sentir incómoda. No estoy lista para eso, pensé que Black era diferente.

White: no puedo estar con alguien así

Serperior abrió sus ojos alarmada

Serperior: (o no! Mi pequeña broma se salió de control!)

White: qué broma?

Serperior: (rayos, olvidé que mi collar no sólo traduce lo que digo, también transmite mis pensamientos!)

White: que te pasa serperior? Y cuál broma?

Serperior: en realidad….-dijo nerviosa-el accidente de antes no fue un….accidente

White: qué?

Serperior: en realidad ustedes cayeron porque use mi cola para hacer que Black perdiera el equilibrio

White: qué? Por qué hiciste eso?

Serperior: me gusta hacer bromas, pero creo que se me pasó la mano

White: serperior-dijo furiosa

Serperior: (esto no terminará bien para mí)

Con Black:

Black: maldición! De donde salió esta tormenta?

Samurott se puso en posición de combate

Black: samurott, que pasa?

-¡duuuuuuuuuus!-

Black: que fue ese ruido?

La tormenta aumentó y un pokémon apareció. Su aspecto era muy extraño, con forma parecida a un humano sobre una nube.

Black: cuál es ese pokémon? Si no hubiera tormenta podría ver su información en la pokédex

El pokémon lanzó unas ráfagas de aire hacia Black. Black se movió a un lado y las esquivó.

Black: samurott usa hidrobomba!

Samurott: samuroooot!-el chorro de agua impactó en el pokémon, pero parecía como si no le hubiera hecho daño

Black: no le hizo nada!

Con White:

White corría a toda velocidad hacia la ruta 7, tenía que encontrar a Black y disculparse para reparar todo ese malentendido.

White: Black-dijo asustada al ver la enorme tormenta-

Al llegar vio a samurott inconsciente y a Black tratando de despertarlo, luego vio a un extraño pokémon apunto de lanzarles un ataque.

White: ¡lampent bola sombra!

Lampent: laam-lampent disparó una esfera negra contra el pokémon-

Black: ¡White!

White: no dejaré que le hagas daño, Tornadus

Tornadus: ¡duuuus!-tornadus lanzó un vendaval y luego huyó-

Black: ¿qué era esa cosa?

White: un pokémon legendario llamado: Tornadus, en sus historias se cuenta que es un pokémon muy travieso que siempre causa problemas con sus tormentas.

Black: White…yo…gracias por salvarme y lo que pasó antes…

White: no te disculpes yo fui quien actuó mal (y serperior tiene la culpa, ¡voy a matarla!), y ¿por qué viniste a la ruta 7?

Black: pensé que estabas molesta y le pedí ayuda a Bel, ella me dijo que en el Monte Tuerca existía una flor muy bella y quería darte una

White: ¡casi te matas por conseguirme esa flor! ¡eres un tonto!-dijo abrazándolo-

Una vez que regresaron al centro pokémon:

White: buenas noches, Black-White le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Black, que ya se había derrumbado en su cama debido al sueño-

Un quejido de dolor llamó la atención de White:

White: ¿aprendiste la lección?

Serperior estaba atada en un nudo, como si fuera una cuerda

Serperior: está bien, no volveré a molestarte-dijo inexpresiva-

A la mañana siguiente:

Black y White iban llegando al Monte Tuerca.

Serperior: el sueño también fue falso

Black: …..-Black miró a serperior bastante molesto-

Cheren: ¡hey Black! Ahora que tenemos la medalla jet, veamos quién es más fuerte

Black: ¿no te cansas de perder, hermano?-dijo a modo de burla-

Cheren: ¡ve unfezant!

Black: bien, voy a usar a mi nuevo amigo ¡axew!

Axew: ¡axiii!-el pequeño pokémon dragón empezó a dar pequeños saltitos-

Cheren: ¡unfezant usa ataque rápido!

Black: ¡cuchillada!

Ambos ataques chocaron

Black: ¡pulso dragón!

Cheren: ¡esquívalo!

Axew disparó su ataque y no se detuvo hasta atinar a su objetivo

Cheren: ¿puedes seguir unfezant?

Unfezant: ¡zaaaant!-unfezant logró levantarse-

Cheren: ¡ataque ala!

En el último segundo, Black puso en marcha su estrategia

Black: ¡agáchate y usa garra dragón!

Unfezant pasó encima de axew y recibió el golpe desde abajo que lo dejó KO

Black: ¡Bien hecho axew! ¿axew?

Axew comenzó a evolucionar y se convirtió en fraxure

Fraxure: fraaaaaxur

Cheren: no había visto antes a ese pokémon, ve serperior

Black: ¿listo fraxure?

El pokémon asintió y continuaron la batalla. Fraxure derrotó a todos los pokémon de Cheren, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a su entrenador.

Black: ¡increíble!

White: ¡fraxure es súper fuerte!

Serperior: que victoria tan aplastante

Cheren: no puede ser, he perdido otra vez.

Una silueta de un hombre bajó hasta ellos de un salto

Mirto: ¡ese fue un gran combate!

Black: ¡Mirto!

Cheren: hey no trates de suavizar la situación diciendo que fue un buen combate, he perdido y eso está mal

Mirto: lo importante de los combates es pasarla bien, no ganar o perder. Y dime ¿ya sabes que harás una vez que cumplas tu objetivo?

Cheren: no entiendo ¿se puede aspirar a algo más que ser más fuerte?

Mirto: ya veo, me recuerdas a Lotto. Primero tienes que saber para qué te estás haciendo fuerte y luego lo que vas a hacer una vez que seas más fuerte, no puedes hacerte más fuerte sin un objetivo. Bien yo me voy ¡hasta luego!

Mirto se marchó.

Cheren: aun no entiendo bien, Black la próxima vez te venceré. Voy a tumbar hasta al campeón.

Continuará…

Y hasta aquí llega, pero no se preocupen porque hoy les he traído no uno sino ¡dos capítulos! Lean el siguiente porque es uno de los más importantes de la historia. ¡Dejen reviews!

Dato curioso: en el anime, el butterfree de Ash se va con un butterfree rosa, pero el butterfree variocolor(shiny) no es de ese color(no existen los butterfree rosa).

Soy larareshiram97.

Lean el siguiente.


	18. El Héroe de los Ideales

Pokémon no pertenece y escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 18: El Héroe de los Ideales.

Después de la batalla de Black y Cheren, nuestros héroes entraron a las cavernas del Monte Tuerca.

Yakón: ah miren a quiénes encuentro, se ven más fuertes que antes

Black: Yakón

Cheren: ¿que hace usted aquí?

Yakón: suelo venir seguido, por cierto ¿han visto al equipo plasma? Los líderes de gimnasio estuvimos combatiéndolo hace poco pero ahora parece que se los tragó la tierra.

Cheren: no los he visto

White: nosotros tampoco

Yakón: bien eso es todo, tengo que irme. Cuando quieran pueden venir a entrenar aquí, siéntanse como en casa

Yakón se fue, Cheren decidió adelantarse, mientras Black y White disfrutaban el camino. Todo era normal: combates con entrenadores, pokémon salvajes, etc. Pero al llegar a la salida:

Recluta plasma: mmm, vaya que fuerza. ¿pero es realmente la tuya o es la obtienes al manipular a tus pokémon.

Cheren: así que su objetivo es que los pokémon sean libres… Sí es así, me parece perfecto. Ahora, eso de hacerlo por la fuerza y de robarle los pokémon a la gente me parece fatal… ¡lo mires por donde lo mires! Eso no es ser fuerte.

Otro recluta apareció:

Recluta 2: ¡oh! ¡aquí estabas! Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos así que ¡andando a la torre!

Recluta plasma: ¡perfecto! Por fin tenemos el poder para cambiar este mundo que crea infelicidad a los pokémon.

Recluta 2: ¡desde luego! ¡lo justo es esforzarse para enmendar los errores del mundo! ¡muy bien! ¡ahora volvamos con nuestro señor, el gran N!

Ambos reclutas salieron de la torre

Cheren: no sé qué habrán conseguido, pero eso que hacen de fastidiar a todo el mundo sólo para hacerse más fuertes. ¡Qué pesados!

Cheren: Black, voy a quedarme aquí a entrenar, debo pensar en lo que me dijo el campeón, ¿qué voy a hacer una vez que me haya hecho fuerte? Y ¿para qué me estoy haciendo fuerte?

Black: OK, nosotros nos vamos a ciudad Teja.

White: (¿el poder para cambiar el mundo?)

Una vez fuera de la cueva:

El profesor Carrasco Encina estaba esperando a Black y White.

: ¡oh! ¡Black, White! ¡son ustedes! ¿cómo está samurott?

Samurott: graaa!

: ¡oh! Tu samurott te aprecia mucho. Tu tarea con la pokédex de también, claro, lo que de verdad importa es pasar tiempo juntos, tal como lo hacen. ¿conoces la torre Duodraco?

Black: no

: bueno… bueno de hecho, no es raro que no la conozcas. ¡bien! Ahora presta atención a mi relato. Se dice que la torre Duodraco es la construcción más antigua de toda Teselia. Y digo más… se cuenta que fue ahí donde nacieron y donde ahora duermen unos pokémon legendarios.

Black y White: (¿pokémon legendarios?)

: sé que se encuentra nada más al salir de ciudad Teja, pero no puedo contarte mucho más. Entre otras cosas es porque, nadie ha entrado jamás en esa torre. Mi hija también está deseando explorar el interior de la torre. ¡Ahí la imaginación se dispara! Hasta yo he ido a verla en ocasiones. ¡Hasta la vista!

White: (N, pokémon legendario, esto no suena bien)

Black: White?

White: ¡oh! Lo siento, es que estaba pensando. Nada importante.

Black: vamos al centro pokémon

Serperior: es una excelente idea, estoy muy cansada.

En el centro pokémon:

Black caminaba por el lugar y un pokémon saltó sobre él

Black: ¡ah! ¡un momento! ¿patrat?

Patrat: ¡pat!(soy yo)

Un anciano que Black reconoció de inmediato llegó junto a él

Anciano: oh eres tú, ¿Black, cierto?

Black: usted es el encargado de la guardería

Anciano: sí soy yo, tu patrat está increíble, es el pokémon más fuerte que tenemos en la guardería y pensé que ya era hora de dártelo.

Black: ¿de verdad? ¡estupendo! Tendré que llevarla mañana a mi batalla de gimnasio

Patrat comenzó a brillar y evolucionó a watchog

Anciano: ¡vaya! ¡Con razón era tan fuerte, estaba a punto de evolucionar! Bueno debo irme, hasta luego.

Black: adiós y muchas gracias. Bien watchog ¿quieres entrenar con tus compañeros otra vez?

Watchog: ¡chog!(sí)

Al día siguiente:

White: ¿usarás a watchog en la batalla?

Black: claro, estuvimos entrenando ayer y ¡de verdad que es fuerte!

Una vez dentro del gimnasio:

El suelo del gimnasio estaba cubierto de hielo, cuando llegaron hasta el líder, Black ya se había caído varias veces.

El líder era un homre vestido con un extraño traje azul y tenía una máscara.

?: soy Junco, el enmascarado de hielo.

Black: yo soy Black. ¡Luchemos de una vez, quiero mi medalla!

Junco: Tienes ánimos para enfrentarte a un líder de gimnasio. Vamos. ¡Sal ahora vanilish!

Black: ¡adelante zebstrika!

Junco: ¡vanilish viento hielo!

Black: ¡esquívalo y usa nitrocarga!

Zebstrika esquivó el viento helado con gran agilidad y luego golpeó a vanilish con su cuerpo cubierto de llamas. Un ataque muy efectivo que causó mucho daño.

Junco: eres fuerte, mejor dicho tu equipo pokemon y tú son fuertes. ¡Rayo hielo!

Black: ¡rayo!

Los 2 ataques chocaron formando una gran explosión.

Black: ¡ahora!

Zebstrika salió de la nube de humo y le dio el golpe final a vanilish con un pisotón.

White: sí ¡ASÍ SE HACE BLACK!

Junco: que emocionante se vuelve este combate, ¡adelante beartic!

Beartic cayó sobre el campo de batalla levantando polvo y provocando un ligero temblor.

Beartic: beeeer

White: ¡ese pokémon es enorme!

Black: zebstrika usa chispa

Junco: ¡beartic contraataca con chuzos!

Beartic forma unas estalactitas de hielo que noquearon a zebstrika de un golpe.

Black: ¡no! (llegó la hora de usar el fuego) ¡sal simisear!

Simisear: seaar

Junco: ¡rayo hielo!

Black: ¡esquívalo y usa pirotecnia!

Simisear saltó a un lado y disparó una ráfaga de fuego que beartic recibió de lleno.

Black: ¡lanzallamas!

El ataque dio directo al blanco pero beartic seguía en pie

Black y White: ¡QUÉ!

Serperior: beartic no es un pokémon fácil de vencer

Junco: entrenamos contra el fuego a diario, ¡salmuera!

Simisear cayó debilitado también de un solo impacto.

Black: ¡rayos!(sólo me queda watchog) ¡watchog, yo te elijo!

Watchog: chog

White: (Black está en desventaja, esto no se ve bien)

Junco: ¡beartic usa corpulencia!

Beartic: ¡beer!-beartic aumentó su ataque y defensa-

Black: watchog hipnosis

Beartic se durmió

Black: !watchog usa triturar!

El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para debilitar a beartic.

Black: ¡bien!

El último pokémon:

Junco: las situaciones extremas te ponen a prueba y te curten. ¡ve cryogonal!

Cryogonal: cryooo

Black: ¡watchog usa hipercolmillo!

El ataque dio directo al enemigo pero no le hizo mucho daño.

Junco: cryogonal usa doble equipo y luego rayo hielo

Cryogonal se multiplicó confundiendo a watchog y luego le disparó su rayo hielo.

Black: ¿watchog estás bien?

Watchog: ¡chog!

Black: ¡hipnosis!

Cryogonal intento evitar el contacto visual, pero watchog fue más rápido.

Junco: (este chico tiene algo interesante)

Black: ¡usa replesaria a toda potencia!

Watchog: ¡chooog!

Watchog golpeó con toda su fuerza y dejó a cryogonal KO

Junco: tu equipo y tú forman una combinación insuperable. Una amistad conmovedora. Tienes un corazón fuerte, toma esto.

Black: genial-dijo mirando su nueva medalla-

Junco: es la medalla candelizo, tu séptima medalla. Y toma esta MT es mi quintaesencia. El movimiento vaho gélido siempre causa golpes críticos.

Black: ¡gracias!

White se acercó a su novio y le dio su beso de premio.

White: sólo te queda una medalla más

Black: pero aún así tienes que darme más premios

White sonrió y tomo a Black de la mano.

Black: ya quiero mostrarle a Cheren y Bel mi nueva medalla

Al salir del gimnasio, Cheren y Bel estaban esperándolos:

Cheren: oye, Black… Estaba comentándolo con Bel… Desde que emprendimos este viaje a pueblo Arcilla, me siento… distinto. Intento reflexionar sobre lo que quiero y lo que debo hacer. Trato de buscar en mi interior y no encuentro respuestas. A veces, dudo si me hecho fuerte o si han sido mis pokémon quienes se han hecho más fuertes.

Bel: ay, cómo se pone este Cheren.. ¡Ahora que estábamos los cuatro juntos! ¡Black! ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir al club de fans de pokémon. ¡A ver si descubro lo que quiero hacer y lo que puedo hacer!

Black: me alegro por ti

White: es importante pensar en el futuro

De pronto Junco salió del gimnasio:

Junco: ¿quién está ahí?

Bel: ¿cómo que quién? Pues.. yo soy Bel, y él es Cheren.

Junco: sé que están ahí. Muéstrense de una vez.

El trío sombrío apareció de la nada rodeándolos.

Eq. Plasma sombrío: … No me esperaba menos del líder del gimnasio de ciudad Teja. Ha percibido la presencia del trío sombrío.

Otro miembro del trío sombrío habló:

Eq. Plasma sombrío: Nuestra única intención era transmitírselo únicamente a Black, pero bueno.. Ghechis te envía un mensaje: "Vete a la torre Duodraco. Allí te estará esperando el gran N"-completó esto último otro miembro del trío-Y eso es todo.

Junco: ¡¿la torre Duodraco?! Pero ¡¿qué significa todo esto?! ¡Eh! ¡Contesten!-el trío sombrío desapareció- ¿cómo? ¡Y tú joven!-le dijo a Cheren- ¡ai quieres retarme a un combate y hacerte con la medalla, vas a tener que esperar! ¡Yo voy ahora mismo a la torre Duodraco!

Cheren: ¡yo también voy! Esa torre está en dirección norte ¿verdad?

Cheren se marchó con Junco hacia el norte.

Bel: ¡eh, eh, eh! Y.. Y yo… ¿Yo qué hago? Supongo que yo también debería ir a la torre Duodraco esa. Esto… Hacia el norte, ¿verdad?-Black y White asintieron-

Serperior: tenemos que ir de inmediato

Black y White corrieron hacia la torre. Ahí estaba Carrasco Encina. Bel llegó corriendo detrás de ellos.

C. Encina: ¡oh, Black, White! ¡Y tú debes de ser Bel! Yo soy Carrasco Encina. Quien te dio esa pokédex fue mi hija.

Bel: ¡encantada! Ha sido gracias a la profesora Encina que he salido de viaje. ¡Así puedo explorar y ver cantidad de cosas! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!

: ¿En serio? ¡Eso está pero que muy bien! Pero ya habrá tiempo para charlas después. ¡Black! ¡White! ¡Bel! Les explicaré la situación. Un numeroso grupo del equipo plasma ha derribado una sección del muro de la torre y han entrado.

White: ¿derribaron un muro de la torre?

: Junco.. ese otro chico.., Cheren, creo recordar…, ya han ido tras ellos.

Bel: profesor Encina, ¿qué es eso de la torre Duodraco?

: jua j aja. Voy a explicártelo para que entiendas. La torre Duodraco es una construcción que se yergue desde antes que existiera Teselia. Cuentan que, en lo alto de la torre, un pokémon legendario de tipo dragón aguarda la llegada de un humano paladín de los sueños y los ideales. ¿Imagino que van a perseguir al equipo plasma como sus amigos? El simple hecho de estar dispuestos a plantarles cara a eso impresentables ya me parece admirable.

Bel: ¡no hay problema! Black y Cheren ya han vencido muchos de ellos. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí… Casi que… Si pudiera quedarme aquí y hacer de guardaespaldas… es buena idea ¿o no?

: ¡gracias, chicos! ¡Eso es tener valor y arrojo! Bueno, Black, White cuento con ustedes y tengan cuidado de acuerdo

Black y White: sí

Black y White siguieron su camino.

: ¿qué estará buscando el equipo plasma?

Black y White entraron a la torre, era un lugar muy antiguo, oscuro y muchos pokémon vivían en él.

Un druddigon apareció frente a ellos

White: ¡AHHHH!

White de puro reflejo sacó una veloz ball y se la lanzó al druddigon, este quedó atrapado.

Black: lo atrapaste

A serperior y a Black les bajó una gota por la cabeza al estilo anime y pensaron lo mismo: ¡que atrapada!

La torre tembló

Black: ¿qué es eso?

Superior: hay un gran alboroto en lo alto de la torre

Siguieron con su camino hasta ver a Cheren:

Cheren: Black, se puede cruzar por las columnas caídas, persigamos al equipo plasma

Black y White continuaron por donde se fue Cheren y lo vieron luchando con varios del equipo plasma,

Junco: ¡Black! ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos de estos, tú sigue adelante!

Después de subir unos pisos más y haber derrotado a muchos reclutas plasma:

-GROOOOOAAAAR-un rugido sacudió la torre

Serperior esto no es bueno, ¡deprisa!-serperior por primera vez desde haber evolucionado mostró impaciencia en su rostro-

White: ¡démonos prisa!

Se acercaban al final de la torre cuando vieron a uno de los 7 sabio reclutas:

Giallo: ¡por fin el gran N ha sido reconocido como héroe!-dijo el sabio-¡Inaudito! ¿Cómo han llegado tan lejos? ¡Paradle los pies inmediatamente!-dijo impresionado al ver a los chicos-

Los reclutas plasma rodearon a Black y a White.

Giallo: ¡quien no está con nosotros está contra nosotros! Aseguraos de darles una buena lección.

Recluta plasma: ¡no dejaremos que impidas el nuevo amanecer de Teselia!

Los reclutas sacaron a sus pokémon, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente.

Recluta plasma: pues han podido. ¿De dónde sacan tanta fuerza? Muy bien de acuerdo los dejaremos pasar.

Black: ¡vamos!

Blacky White llegaron a la cima de la torre:

Al llegar vieron a N y….a un pokémon de tipo dragón enorme, de color negro y sus ojos rojos con un iris blanco resplandecían. Intimidaba con sólo mirarlo.

N: ¿qué te parece Black? Tienes ante ti al héroe que ha de guiar el mundo. ¡Y, luchando junto a él, la hermosa silueta de un pokémon! ¡Ahora, Zekrom y yo nos dirigiremos a la liga pokémon y venceremos al campeón! Y con ello pondremos fin a los combates que tanto daño causan a los pokémon. Un mundo únicamente para ellos… será por fin una realidad.

Zekrom empezó a volar.

Black: …

White: …(es el pokémon de mi sueño)

N: ¡para poder detenernos, tú también deberás demostrar cualidades heroicas! ¡Sí! Gánate el respeto de Reshiram, el antagonista de Zekrom, ¡y enfréntate a nosotros! ¡Tú intenta detenernos!-Black no decía nada-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Según mis cálculos… Según el futuro que yo preveo, tu destino es hallar a Reshiram. Tú equipo pokémon cree en ti. La formula para cambiar al mundo… ¿Serás tú la incógnita sin resolver? Si quieres proteger los lazos entre pokémon y humanos, busca a Reshiram. Estoy seguro de que te espera en estado latente en el Orbe Claro.

Zekrom: ¡GROAAAR!-Zekrom se fue volando y se llevó a N-

Continuará…..

Y hasta aquí llega ¿merece reviews? Eso lo deciden ustedes. Amanecí muy enfermo pero aún así les traje estos 2 capítulos (estar enfermo no siempre me detiene)

Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.

Dato curioso: crobat puede aprender el movimiento pájaro osado, pero él está basado en un murciélago.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	19. El Orbe Claro, la gran incógnita

¡Ya volví!, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ahora que N ya tiene Zekrom. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta historia, a los que han seguido este fic desde hace mucho y también a los nuevos lectores.

Pokémon no me pertenece y sólo escribo por diversión.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 19: El Orbe Claro, la gran incógnita.

Black aún no despertaba de su trance, estaba sin palabras.

P.V de Black:

-(imposible, ese…era un pokémon legendario, ahora está en manos de N, usará a Zekrom para imponerle sus deseos a la gente. ¿Cómo voy a combatir contra un legendario? ¿Ahora que debo hacer? )-

Fin del P.V de Black.

Cheren y Junco llegaron y sacaron a Black de su trance.

Cheren: ¿que era eso? ¿Ese es el pokémon legendario? ¿Qué hacia con N? Eso significa que N…. ¿Es un auténtico héroe?

Junco: no sé que está pasando, pero lo mejor será irnos primero de aquí

Todos salieron de la torre en silencio, en especial Black porque todavía estaba afectado.

Todos se reunieron al norte de ciudad Teja a conversar sobre lo ocurrido:

: así que N ha invocado a Zekrom. Esto no es nada bueno.

Cheren: y también mandó a buscar a Black a otro

Junco: si el equipo plasma consigue a los dos legendarios, estamos acabados

Bel: no entiendo… ¿Hay otro pokémon dragón legendario?

-en efecto, así es-dijo una voz muy conocida

: ¡Mirto! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Mirto: igualmente profesor, pero saltémonos los saludos. Tal como ha dicho esta chica, existe otro pokémon de tipo dragón.

White: ¿es Reshiram cierto?

Mirto: así es White. Ese trueno producido por Zekrom que vi antes…. Ese pokémon tiene el poder para destruir al mundo, ahora N lo tiene y mandó a Black a buscar a Reshiram. Esos pokémon destruyeron la región con llamas y relámpagos, N lo sabe y ¿aún así quiere invocar a ambos?

: debemos impedir que N consiga a Reshiram

Mirto: si N consigue a Reshiram no podremos detenerlo, pero aún así es buena idea ir a buscar el orbe. Después de viajar por toda Teselia, tengo una corazonada. Black, nos vamos al "Castillo Ancestral".

Cheren: yo también iré, ¡vamos campeón, no perdamos tiempo!

Cheren y Mirto se fueron.

: yo iré a seguir investigando la torre

Junco: te acompaño

Junco se fue con el profesor Encina a vigilar la torre dejando sólo a Bel, Black y White.

Bel: el Castillo Ancestral está en la Zona Desierto de la ruta 4, Black…. ¿Black?

White: ¿Black, estás bien?

Black salió de sus pensamientos.

Black: ¿ah? ¿Qué? Ah sí, estoy bien. Vamos White.

Black sacó a braviary y volaron rumbo a ciudad Mayólica. En el camino White le preguntó:

White: Black ¿Qué te pasó? Sé que no estás bien

Black: estoy preocupado, N tiene ahora tanto poder que…. No puedo hacerle frente. Pero estoy pensando en que dijo que yo debía buscar a Reshiram, ¿ese es mi destino? Y recuerdo también que serperior me ha llamado "elegido", ¿acaso soy como N? ¿Un héroe?

White: para mí lo eres, estoy segura de eso

Black sonrió

Black: y ¿por qué crees que soy un héroe?

White: tienes lo que se necesita, eres amable, sincero, justo y cuando tocaste la campana de la torre de los cielos… sentí una energía extraña que venía de ti. Leí en un libro que eso indica que tienes un corazón puro.

Black: ¿en serio?

White: sí, por eso estoy segura de que eres el héroe (y porque te he visto con Reshiram en sueños)-White se puso nerviosa al recordar eso sueños de los que Black no tenía idea-y aunque no invocaras al pokémon legendario, tu siempre serás mi héroe

Black besó a la chica pero tuvo que separarse rápidamente porque braviary se movió con fuerza

Braviary: braaaa (no empiecen con sus escenitas amorosas) braaa biaariiii(si se distraen y caen)

Riii bra bra(no es mi culpa)

Una vez en ciudad Mayólica, caminaron hasta la Zona Desierto. Al llegar Black y White recordaron el día que estuvieron ahí por primera vez, un grupo de krokorok y sandile los atacaron, pero también fue el día más importante de su viaje, el día en que comenzaron su relación.

Black: recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer

White: fue el día más feliz de mi vida

Black: ¿de verdad?

White: sí

Serperior: ese día estuve encerrada en una pokéball, aburrido

Luego de atravesar el desierto, el grupo llegó a una entrada de lo que parecía unas ruinas semienterradas en la arena

White: aquí es

Cheren: ¡Espera, Black!

Cheren se acercó a ellos

Cheren: ¿No es esa la entrada al Castillo Ancestral? ¡Guau! No puedo creer que me lleves tanta ventaja… ¡Eres increíble, Black!

Black: creí que llegarías primero

Cheren: los pokémon de la zona desierto me han entretenido más de lo que esperaba. Si he logrado llegar hasta aquí, ha sido gracias a mis pokémon. Mirto se fue primero ¡Démonos prisa!

Luego de entrar al Castillo Ancestral y recorrer un poco su interior, se encontraron con uno de los siete sabios

Ryoku: Ghechis me ha ordenado comprobar cuanto antes el alcance real de tu fuerza. ¡Demuéstrame si puedes vencer al grandioso equipo plasma!

Un recluta plasma se acercó

Recluta plasma: he oído que entrenas muy bien a tu equipo pokémon.

Black: ¿Ghechis me dejará en paz algún día?

Black derrotó al recluta con su simisear

Recluta plasma: entra en las arenas movedizas

Black: ¿Qué?

Recluta plasma: si entras en las arenas movedizas caerás en el piso de abajo. No lo digo por hacerte un favor, quiero que mis compañeros te derroten

Black y White se animaron a entrar en las arenas movedizas

-¡AAAAAHHH!-White cayó sobre Black, quien se había golpeado con el suelo y quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora

White: ¿estás bien?

Black: …..

White: ¡oh lo siento! Te estoy aplastando

Black: (en realidad no era eso) ¡AAAH!-serperior cayó sobre su cabeza-

Serperior: lo siento, mi señor

Después de luchar contra muchos miembros del equipo plasma, lograron encontrar a Mirto, quién estaba hablando con Ghechis.

Cheren: ¡por fin los encuentro!-Cheren llegó detrás de ellos-

Mirto: ustedes. Vengan aquí…. Vengan a mi lado

Ghechis: al parecer, estamos todos… -Ghechis comenzó su discurso-Sin duda, habréis venido a colaborar en la invocación de Reshiram, el otro pokémon dragón ¿cierto? No obstante, el Orbe Claro que buscáis no se halla aquí. Veamos… ¡Enhorabuena, Black! Nuestro señor, el gran N, te ha escogido.-Black volvió a preocuparse por la mención de ese tema-Si lo que anhelas es un mundo en donde poder cohabitar con los pokémon, invoca al otro pokémon dragón legendario y lucha contra nuestro señor, el gran N. Si te niegas, el equipo plasma arrebatará sus pokémon a todos los humanos, liberándolos para siempre de su yugo.

Mirto: ¿liberarlos, dices? ¿Te lo han pedido los pokémon que tienen amigos entrenadores? ¿O lo que llamas liberación sólo es una forma de encubrir algo más?

Ghechis: Mirto, Mirto… Ya sé que la enfermedad arrancó de tu lado a tu compañero pokémon hace años. Y, después de mandar al Alto Mando que guardara la Liga Pokémon, te dedicaste a recorrer Teselia entera. ¿Un Campeón como tú quiere ahora proteger un mundo donde humanos y pokémon convivan? El gran N demostrará que es más fuerte que cualquier Campeón y los vínculos que este tenga con su equipo pokémon. Y entonces, como hiciera el héroe que construyó Teselia, daremos la orden junto al pokémon legendario. ¡Todos los pokémon deberán verse libres de sus entrenadores! Para tal efecto, hemos dispuesto ya un palacio digno del legendario Zekrom y de nuestro señor.

Mirto: ¡a mí no me vencerá! ¡Por todos los entrenadores que quieren a sus pokémon! ¡Y todos los pokémon que cree en sus entrenadores!

Ghechis: nuestro señor no alberga el menor interés en ti. Te considera un rival al que vencerá sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mirto: ¿Y te has quedado aquí solamente para decirme eso? Otro que quiere dejarme en ridículo

Ghechis: en absoluto… Tan solo estoy siendo considerado. No quería herir más de lo necesario a todo un Campeón. Ciertamente, cuando un humano se halla cara a cara con la desesperación… Adoro regodearme con la visión de ese preciso instante. Hasta más ver, pues.

Ghechis se fue.

Cheren: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Mirto?

Mirto: mmmm… yo no tengo otra opción que volver a la liga y enfrentarme a N. Pero Ghechis tiene razón. Me va a comer con patatas. Lo importante es decidir que vamos a hacer con el Orbe Claro.

Cheren: sea como sea, creo que debemos salir de aquí

Mirto: tienes razón, ya me empieza a costar respirar aquí adentro

Afuera:

Cheren: me dejan sin palabras ¡es imperdonable!

Mirto: me pregunto que es lo que el chico ese, N, se propone. ¿Acaso pretende salir indemne de una batalla de dos dragones, para así demostrar que tiene razón?

El videomisor de Black empezó a sonar

: ¡BLACK, BLACK, BLACK RESPONDE!-Black respondió pero la profesora Encina no le escuchaba-¡ah parece que ya tenemos línea! ¡Ven al museo de ciudad Esmalte, es urgente, ven rápido!

Mirto: lo he oído todo, era la hija de Carrasco Encina, ¿verdad? Parece algo grave, iré al museo

Cheren: yo buscaré adentro otra vez. No me creo lo que dijo Ghechis.

Mirto se fue volando con su volcarona y White sacó a Mandibuzz para volar y así no usar a braviary porque ya estaba cansado.

Frente al museo de ciudad Esmalte:

Frente al museo estaban reunidos: Mirto, Bel, la profesora Encina y su padre

: Mirto me lo ha contado todo. Chicos, parece que la cosa es seria

Aloe salió del museo

Aloe: ¿y esto?-Aloe traía una roca esférica de color blanco-

Bel: una piedra antigua que encontré en la Zona Desierto

Aloe: sí, eso parece. Pero, en realidad es un pokémon de tipo dragón, ¿a que sí?

Black, White y serperior: ¡!

: cuando estuve investigando en la torre Duodraco, encontré otro elemento que databa de la misma época que este Orbe claro

: sí, precisamente lo he estado investigando.

Aloe: por supuesto

Bel: sí, pues… Menos mal que los del equipo plasma no se fijaron en el orbe cuando vinieron.

Aloe: tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo, si robaron el cráneo de dragón, fue con la intención de resucitar al pokémon legendario de tipo dragón. Ten esto Black-Aloe iba a darle el orbe a Black pero Mirto interrumpió-

Mirto: ¡espera Black! Si te llevas el Orbe Claro, te presente que, si a mi me pasa algo, tendrías que ir a luchar contra N. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Black: sí

Mirto: de acuerdo. Ya has tomado tu decisión. Puedes llevártelo

Aloe: claro… Piensa que este Orbe Claro puede ayudarnos en caso de apuros a luchar por un futuro ideal para nosotros y para los pokémon. Black, ¡guárdalo como oro en paño!

Black tomó el Orbe Claro en sus manos, una descarga de energía invadió su cuerpo y pudo sentir por unos segundos el poder de Reshiram. Su poder era tan grande que casi deja caer el orbe.

: Y exactamente… ¿Qué hay que hacer para despertar al pokémon legendario de tipo dragón con este orbe?

: ¿eh?

Mirto: …

Bel: pueeees….

Black vio que ni Mirto, la profesora Encina y Bel, sabían como hacerlo

Black: ¿cómo libero al pokémon legendario, Aloe?

Aloe: pues debes…. ¡No tengo idea!

Black, White y serperior cayeron hacia atrás al estilo anime

Aloe: ¡ya sé! Podemos preguntarles a ellos.

Mirto: ¡claro, ellos lo sabrán! ¡Black! ¡Hay que ir a ciudad Caolín! En el gimnasio, su líder usa pokémon de tipo dragón. Seguramente sabrá como hacerlo. ¡Me adelantaré y te esperaré ahí! ¡Hasta la vista!

Mirto sacó a su volcarona y se fue volando

: ¡claro! ¡Si hay alguien que puede saberlo, es Lirio!

: Black, quiero que no olvides nunca que a tu lado tendrás siempre a tu equipo pokémon

Black: no lo haré, los pokémon son todo para mí

: nosotros volveremos al laboratorio a investigar todo lo que podamos sobre el pokémon tipo dragón y ver si hay algún modo de despertarlo-la profesora Encina se fue con su padre a investigar-

Aloe: ¡no te preocupes! Si descubrimos algo, iremos corriendo a contártelo

Bel: vaya… No sabía que fuera algo tan grave. Black, White, recuerden que ciudad Caolín está cruzando el puente Axial, después de ciudad Teja

Black: bien, ¡vamos!

Black y White emprendieron otro vuelo, esta vez a ciudad Teja y llegaron al anochecer. Pidieron una habitación del centro pokémon para pasar la noche.

Black: no puedo creer que tengo un pokémon legendario en mi bolsa

White: ¡sí es fascinante! ¿Verdad que sí, serperior? ¿serperior?

Serperior miraba por la ventana con una mirada entre triste y cansada

White: Black ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado? Para estar a solas

Black: bien

Black y White salieron del cuarto y buscaron un rincón bastante discreto del centro pokémon

Black acercó su rostro para besarla pero ella le dijo:

White: Black, no dije que viniéramos aquí para eso.

Black: ¡lo siento!-dijo Black algo apenado-

White: quiero hablar sobre algo, serperior me está preocupando. Aún está triste

Black: sí, tienes razón. Pero si hablamos con ella sobre eso, no va a querer decirnos nada

White: ¿qué podemos hacer?

Black: ¿y si mando a uno de mis pokémon para que hable con ella?

White: podría ser

Black mandó a krokorok a buscarla, pero este volvió a él

Black: ¿qué paso?

Krokorok: ¡kro! ¡kroko!(no está ahí)-dijo krokorok negando con la cabeza-

White: ¿serperior salió? ¿Sola?

Black: descuida White-Black sacó a todos sus pokémon-¡busquen a serperior!-todos los pokémon empezaron a buscar-

En el tejado del centro pokémon:

(Nota: en esta escena los pokémon hablan)

Serperior estaba sola, en sus pensamientos mientras sus lágrimas caían, caían igual que cada noche desde su evolución.

El samurott de Black subió y la encontró

Samurott: ¿qué te pasa?

Serperior: ¿y por qué eso te importa?-dijo mientras lloraba, ahora con más intensidad-sólo soy un fastidio para ti

Samurott: …. ¿qué?-un grupo de 3 bisharp apareció-

Bisharp: este es nuestro territorio, ¡ahora largo!

Los bisharp comenzaron a atacar a samurott, consiguió vencer a 2, pero el líder era mucho más fuerte

Bisharp: ¡este lugar es nuestro!-bisharp le dio a samurott un golpe crítico con su ataque cuchillada-

Samurott: arg…. ¿pero qué?

Bisharp: ¿creíste poder conmigo? ¡Bah! ¡Nunca he perdido un combate en mi vida! Es tu fin ¡tajo umbrío!-Bisharp se lanzó para dar el golpe final-

Pero algo detuvo su ataque

Samurott abrió sus ojos al no sentir el golpe y lo que vio le impresionó DEMASIADO. ¿Serperior había recibido el ataque a toda potencia de Bisharp, para salvarlo?

Samurott: ¿pero qué haces?

Serperior: no importa si no me das las gracias…..lo que he hecho es porque así lo he querido

Samurott: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Serperior: lo que siento por ti ha cambiado….ya no es una obsesión infantil, samurott. Te amo y no te volveré fastidiar

El cuerpo de serperior cayó al suelo

Bisharp: ¡qué escena tan conmovedora jaja!-dijo bisharp burlándose-¡AAHHG!

Samurott: ¡HIDROBOMBA!

Bisharp salió disparado hacia el bosque

Samurott: ¡SERPERIOR!-intentó despertarla pero ella no despertaba-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Ya van dos veces que alguien se sacrifica por mí!-pero luego vio que ella todavía respiraba-¡aún respira!

Samurott tomó a serperior y la llevó a toda velocidad donde estaban Black y White

Continuará….

Y hasta aquí, la historia se acerca cada vez más a su fin. ¡La última medalla! ¡La batalla con el Alto mando! ¡La batalla de Black VS N! ¡Y el gran final! es lo único que falta.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y no olviden dejar reviews en el cuadro de abajo.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	20. Verdades ocultas y preocupaciones

Me tardé mucho, lo sé pero mi nuevo horario no me da mucho tiempo libre y también estoy en exámenes, estudio en un colegio técnico donde sólo entran los mejores promedios y exigen mucho, es la verdad no una excusa. La historia está ya en su recta final, pronto será la batalla por la última medalla de Black.

Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión y para ustedes.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 20: Verdades ocultas y preocupaciones.

Samurott corría a toda velocidad con serperior en su lomo, los recuerdos invadían su mente, recuerdos de cuando era un pequeño oshawott que vivía en el bosque:

Flash back:

Oshawott jugaba con su concha

Oshawott: ¡voy a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¡Papá mira este movimiento!-oshawott cortó en dos un tronco con un solo tajo-

Samurott: bien hecho hijo, tienes la fuerza que yo tenía a tu edad

Un scolipede furioso salió de unos arbustos

Samurott: ¡oshawott, corre! ¡Corre! ¡Yo lo enfrentaré!

Oshawott corrió y se escondió en una pequeña madriguera, desde ahí vio la lucha de su padre

Samurott luchaba con toda su fuerza, pero estaba quedándose sin energía, estaba empezando a sentir el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo. Los dos pokémon se acercaban a un precipicio mientras seguían combatiendo.

Scolipede: ¡megacuerno!-

El pobre oshawott sólo observó aterrado como su padre caía al abismo, como dio su vida por él

Fin del Flash back.

Samurott: (padre)-pensó samurott mientras entraba por la ventana

White: ¡SERPERIOR!-gritó White asustada

Black: ¡hay que llevarla con la enfermera!

Black y White vieron como las enfermeras del centro pokémon colocaban a serperior sobre una especie de cama y le conectaban varios instrumentos médicos, samurott no apartaba la vista de serperior.

Black: samurott, regresa-Black intentó regresar a samurott a su ball, pero por alguna extraña razón este no entraba-¿Qué?

White: creo que samurott no quiere entrar, está preocupado por ella, yo también lo estoy, no me iré de aquí hasta saber que estará bien

La enfermera salió y se dirigió a ellos

Enfermera Joy: serperior está bien, mañana despertará pero no podrá tener batallas hasta dentro de 2 semanas, ustedes deberían dormir no tienen de que preocuparse

Black, White y samurott subieron a su habitación.

White: que alivio… estaba muy preocupada-White se aferró a su novio-

Black: no sé a que se habrá enfrentado pero sea lo que sea, era muy poderoso

Black y White no soportaron el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta. Pero cierto pokémon tipo agua no podía dormir.

Samurott seguía intranquilo, aún sabiendo que ella estaría bien. No soportaría que alguien más diera su vida para protegerlo, el quería ser fuerte para poder defender a los demás sin que hubiera otro gran sacrificio.

Se leventó del suelo y bajó hasta el cuarto donde tenían a serperior, el lugar estaba vació y samurott sólo se quedó observándola casi toda la noche, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al día siguiente:

Serperior logró abrir sus ojos, se sentía muy débil. Abrió más los ojos al ver que samurott estaba dormido ahí junto a ella. Estaba en un cuarto donde atendían a los pokémon heridos, eso significaba que samurott había venido por su cuenta a dormir junto a ella.

Samurott abrió los ojos

Serperior: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Samurott: no lo hagas de nuevo por favor, no quiero volver a perder a alguien de esa forma. Mi padre se sacrificó para salvarme cuando era un pequeño oshawott, no quiero vivir eso de nuevo, no tienes idea de lo que me asustaste

Serperior: p-pero... Creí que yo no te importaba

Samurott: no vuelvas a decir eso, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por ti anoche. Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, tanto que te dañado y aún así te sacrificaste por mí. Es obvio que jamás encontraré a una hembra de mi especie que sea como tú

Serperior no podía hablar, estaba muy débil pero lo que le quitó las palabras en realidad fueron las palabras de samurott

Samurott vio que Black y White se acercaban al lugar

Samurott: ellos te están esperando, sube-samurott le indicó que subiera a su lomo-

Serperior subió al lomo de samurott aún sin palabras

Samurott: jamás podré compensarte lo que te he hecho, si no me perdonas no importa, yo me lo merezco

(Nota: de aquí en adelante samurott ya no habla)

White: ¡serperior!

Serperior: …White…

Black: que bueno que despiertas, estábamos preocupados por ti, la enfermera Joy dijo que no podrás luchar por 2 semanas

Serperior: ¿Qué?

White: descuida, esas 2 semanas pasarán pronto

Black: samurott, ¿podrías cargar a serperior por un tiempo? Al menos hasta que pueda arrastrarse por sí misma

Samurott: graa-samurott asintió

Tiempo después:

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Black notó que ocasionalmente samurott y serperior se miraban, pero ella desviaba la vista rápidamente, el no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba a diferencia de White

White: (algo sucede aquí, ¡serperior, no te salvarás de un interrogatorio!)

Luego del desayuno partieron a la ruta 8, cruzaron con éxito el camino hasta llegar a la entrada del Puente Axial.

Bel llegó corriendo hacia ellos

Bel: ¡hola!

Black: ¡Bel, que rápido llegaste!

White: ¡hola Bel!

Bel: ¡Black! ¿Sabes qué? Últimamente no paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pienso en lo que podría hacer, en lo que quiero hacer… Mi sueño es ser una supermodelo como Camila. Y también quiero estudiar los pokémon como hace la profesora Encina. Así que tengo que empezar desde ya. ¡Y para eso no hay nada mejor que un buen combate!

Black: bien, estoy deseando luchar, ve krokorok

Bel: ¡sal stoutland! Usa derribo

Black: ¡excava!

Krokorok esquivó el ataque ocultándose en la tierra y luego golpeó a stoutland desde abajo

Y por si fuera poco, krokorok comenzó a evolucionar

Black: ¡genial! ¡Un krookodile!

White: ¡increíble! ¡Vamos Black, tú puedes!

Bel: ¡hey! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Qué mala amiga!

White: lo siento

Bel: ¡es broma! ¡Stoutland colmillo hielo!

Black: terratemblor

El poderoso temblor debilitó a stoutland antes de que alcanzara a su oponente

Bel: ¡vamos simisage! ¡Bomba germen!-la poderosa ráfaga de semillas fue muy rápida para krookodile y acabó con él de un golpe-

Black: ese simisage es fuerte, ¡sal braviary!

Braviary: braaaa

Black: usa golpe aéreo

El ataque infalible fue suficiente para derrotar al pokémon mono pinchos

Bel: ¡adelante emboar!

Emboar: emboooor

Bel: ¡emboar usa machada!

Black: braviary esquívalo y usa ataque ala

Braviary fue más rápido que su rival y logró causarle mucho daño con un golpe de sus alas

Black: ¡hora del golpe final! ¡Pájaro osado!

Braviary se lanzó a toda velocidad contra emboar

Bel: ¡bien, lanzallamas!

Emboar: ¡embooooor!-el fuego golpeó directamente a braviary y quedó KO

Black: ¡ve fraxure! ¡Usa garra dragón!

Bel: ¡golpe calor!

Fraxure logró evadir el golpe calor con gran dificultad, aprovechó el momento y golpeó a emboar con sus garras

Emboar cayó al suelo fuera de combate.

Bel: mi último pokémon ¡musharna!

Black: ¡fraxure pulso dragón!

Bel: ¡psicorrayo!

Ambos ataques chocaron y estallaron en el aire.

Bel: ¡hipnosis!

Black: cierra los ojos

Fraxure: fra-fraxure cerró los ojos para evitar ser afectado por la hipnosis

White: pero no puede ver ¿Cómo va a atacar a musharna?

Bel: ¡psicorrayo!

Black: ¡ahora!

Fraxure esquivó el rayo con gran habilidad para el asombro de todos y luego dejó KO a musharna de un solo golpe de pulso dragón

Black: ¡sí! ¡Gané!

Bel: ¡sí! ¡Eres lo más, Black! ¡Yo lo sé muy bien porque el equipo plasma me robó mi pokémon en ciudad Porcelana! ¡Si esos tipos los liberan a la fuerza, el mundo se va a llenar de caras tristes! ¡Black, tienes que pararles los pies! ¡Impide que le roben sus pokémon a la gente que los quiere tanto! Creo que esa es la verdad y el ideal que tú persigues, Black. Perdona.. Con lo que está pasando y soltarte eso… Y yo que en realidad quería tranquilizarte, Black. Pero tú no tendrás problema. ¡Sí, todo saldrá bien! ¡Y yo te apoyaré! Y.., bueno, a mí no se me dan bien estas cosas. ¡Adiós!

Bel se fue corriendo y dejó a Black pensando.

White: ¿Black?

Black: …. Esto es más difícil de lo que creí, si no lo consigo, todos los pokémon tendrán que alejarse de nosotros

White: Black… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Black: si tú lo dices, esto es demasiada presión para mí, ¡todo el mundo está en mis manos! ¡Y si fallo! ¡Y si no logro derrota los pokémon son liberados! ¡Todos sufrirían porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defender mi verdad y mi ideal!

White: Black… no digas eso. Yo me arrepiento de haberlo dicho antes

Black miró a White algo confundido, ¿qué fue lo que ella dijo?

White: cuando la profesora Encina me dio mi pokémon, yo quería desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio

Black: pero ¿porqué no lo hiciste?

White: renuncié… pensé que no lo lograría-en la voz de White se escuchaba la tristeza, unas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos-siempre he sido débil, renuncié porque los líderes acabarían conmigo, como si fuera insignificante.

Black: White… eso no es cierto, te he visto luchar, tienes lo que se necesita

White: ¿de verdad?

Black le sonrió

Black: sí, pero ya no llores más, no soporto verte así, verte llorar sólo me hace sentir triste a mí también

White: ¿sabes porqué me enamoré de ti?

Black: …

White: porque siempre ayudas a los demás, te preocupas más por ellos que por ti, siempre luchas para defender lo justo y lo correcto, derrotaste tantas veces al equipo plasma para proteger el lazo entre humano y pokémon. Siempre seguiste adelante, aún cuando estabas en un reto difícil, pero sobre todo, nunca te rendiste ¡No renunciaste! No como lo hice yo, renuncié porque no confiaba en mi misma.

Black: te diré algo, cuando todo esto del equipo plasma termine, volveremos a recorrer Teselia para que ganes las 8 medallas

White: ¿viajar por Teselia otra vez?

Black: y cuando tengas las 8 medallas nos enfrentaremos en la Liga pokémon

White: Black…

Black: prométeme que no te rendirás

White: Black…. Gracias, no me rendiré. Puedo lograrlo

Black: ¡así se habla!-Black abrazó a su novia muy feliz, gracias a él White cumpliría su meta de conseguir las 8 medallas-

El grupo continuó su camino y entraron al "Puente Axial"

Black divisó una persona cerca de ellos

Black: ¿Ghechis?

El trío sombrío apareció

Eq. Plasma sombrío: … acércate

Black y White se acercaron a Ghechis

Eq. Plasma sombrío: aquí esta, gran Ghechis

Los miembros del trío sombrío aparecieron detrás del sabio

Ghechis: ¡bravo! Parece que finalmente has obtenido el Orbe Oscuro

Black: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Ghechis: ja espera y escucha con atención. Ante todo, he de felicitarte por el magnífico trabajo que has hecho. La idea de nuestro gran señor N es que los dos poseedores de los pokémon legendarios se enfrenten, luchando por sus convicciones. De este modo podrán descubrir quién es el verdadero héroe. Sin embargo, esa lucha es innecesaria. N recibió desde su infancia la educación necesaria para ser el héroe. Como resultado, el pokémon legendario ha reconocido su fuerza. ¡Es una persona de corazón puro! Cuando logremos nuestro objetivo, separar a los humanos y pokémon absolutamente para protegerlos de su ignorancia, seguro habrá un grupo de entrenadores que van a tratar de oponerse inútilmente al equipo plasma. Una vez que esos entrenadores liberen a sus pokemon, les seguirán cientos, y luego pasarán a ser miles. Incluso el mismísimo Campeón y los Líderes de Gimnasio se unirán al movimiento, y nadie será capaz de oponerse.

Black: grr… ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Jamás!

Ghechis: pues mucha suerte, jaja ¡Y finalmente, todo el mundo pensará que tener pokémon es algo perverso! Entonces, gente como esa ingrata de Bel, cuyo pokémon robamos en ciudad Porcelana, se dará cuenta de su error y liberará a sus pokémon. ¡Y el mundo cambiará! ¡El adventimiento de este mundo está muy cerca! Lamento decepcionarte, pero sé que jamás podrás convertirte en héroe aunque lleves el Orbe y seas reconocido por el pokémon legendario. Espero que algún día sientas la urgencia de liberar a tu equipo pokémon.

Ghechis se marchó con el trío sombrío y despareció de la vista de Black.

Black: no permitiré que esto siga. Bien, aún tenemos que recorrer la ruta 9. ¡Vamos!

Después de luchar con varios entrenadores y haber hecho algunas compras, nuestro grupo llegó a la Ciudad Caolín.

White: ¡es impresionante!

Black: es una ciudad muy moderna, pero aún se mantienen las antiguas tradiciones y leyendas de Teselia. Será mejor ir a dormir, mañana buscaremos al Líder de Gimnasio

Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Caolín, 12:00 pm:

(En esta escena los pokémon hablan)

Serperior comprobó que Black y White se hubieran dormido

Samurott: no te esfuerces tanto, debes descansar

Serperior: samurott, seré sincera contigo: ¿Por qué ahora te importo tanto?

Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería saber y quería una respuesta.

Serperior: pensé que no te agradaba

Samurott: la verdad es que nunca fue así, era algo molesto soportar tus "comportamientos raros", pero nunca me desagradaste. ¿Es raro no? Alguien pasa molestándote pero no te cae mal.

Serperior: … eso aún no aclara mis dudas

Samurott: cuando me protegiste de ese bisharp, entendí que aún después de lo que te hice me querías, en cambio yo siempre te alejaba. Recordé a mi padre que dio su vida por mí y recordé que no quería que alguien más hiciera lo mismo. De verdad eres alguien digno de admirarse y me arrepiento de no haberte dado una oportunidad. ¿Serperior… me darías otra oportunidad? No me importa lo que digan los demás pokémon, seamos o no de la misma especie he aceptado tus sentimientos.

Serperior: samurott….

…..

Calle Victoria

Un rugido acompañado por un relámpago azul sacudió los cielos.

N: sólo un poco más, amigo

Zekrom: nos acercamos a nuestro destino, señor N

N: excelente, tú y yo juntos cambiaremos al mundo. No quiero ver más pokémon lastimados, quiero protegerlos a todos. Ellos son mi vida, descansaremos aquí, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces

Zekrom: pero, N. Aún tengo mucha energía, volar no me agota en lo absoluto. (¡Este chico si que se preocupa por los pokémon! Es todo un héroe. Reshiram, espero que tu elegido sea igual o más puro que este chico)

Continuará…..

En el próximo capítulo será la batalla por la última medalla. No te pierdas el capítulo 21: ¡Furia dragón! ¡Black VS Lirio!

Les haré una pequeña pregunta, me gusta conocer sus opiniones: ¿Creen que serperior debería perdonar a samurott y permitirle estar con ella?

Noticia: sólo quedan 5 capítulos de este fic, ¡terminaré mi primera historia! Es genial pero a la vez algo triste pero no se preocupen, porque esta historia tendrá una secuela basada en "Pokémon Black Version 2" y también un pequeño mini fic sobre un encuentro entre Black y White con ¡Genesect! ¡La película 16 de pokémon me ha inspirado!

Y aquí les dejo el dato curioso de hoy:

Shellos y gastrodon fueron diseñados para pokémon rubí y zafiro, pero al final no los incluyeron (los incluyeron hasta diamante y perla).

Dejen reviews, por favor.

Soy larareshiram97.

Sayonara.


	21. ¡Furia dragón! Black Vs Lirio

Ya me decidí por medio de sus opiniones y subí el capítulo. ¿Listos para la batalla?

Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión y para ustedes.

(): Pensamientos.

El Héroe de la Verdad.

Capítulo 21: ¡Furia dragón! ¡Black VS Lirio!

Black: ahhh… que bien dormí, estoy listo para la batalla de hoy

White: Black, al fin despertaste-White entró sonriendo al cuarto

Black: ¡Hoy ganaré mi octava medalla! Dedicaré mi victoria de hoy sólo a ti, princesa

White se sonrojó al escuchar el cumplido

White: g-gracias… (¡Nunca me había llamado así! ¡Es tan tierno!)

Pero un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos:

Black: ¡AAAAH! ¡SON LAS 11! ¡Debería estar en el gimnasio justo ahora!-a White le bajó una gotita por la cabeza al estilo anime-¡Vámonos!

Black literalmente arrastró a su novia y salió corriendo del centro pokémon

White: ¡BLACK!

Black: ¡Lo siento! Pero vamos tarde

White: p-pero… todavía estás en pijama

Black: ¡!

Un hombre de cabello naranja atado en una coleta se acercó a ellos

Mirto: ¡Black, White! ¡Vengan! ¡! ¿Por qué estas en pijamas?

Black: (¡Maldición!)

Mirto: da igual, sólo síganme

El grupo se acercó a una multitud que estaba reunida para escuchar un discurso: del equipo plasma.

Mirto: ese embustero de Ghechis… Ya está intentando embaucar a la gente con otro de sus apasionados discursos.

Ghechis: ¡Así es! ¡Debemos aunar fuerzas para apoyar a nuestro señor N y al legendario pokémon de tipo dragón! ¡Nuestra meta es la creación de un mundo nuevo cimentado en los ideales! ¡Es necesario recrear la leyenda del gran héroe de Teselia!

La gente empezó a discutir:

?: ¿Héroe?

?: ¡¿Dragón?!

?: ¡Leyenda!

Ghechis continuó:

Ghechis: Los pokémon son criaturas que, a diferencia de los humanos, ocultan un potencial desconocido. Todavía podemos aprender muchísimo de ellos. Tal es su grandeza, ¡que no podemos sino liberarlos de nuestro control!

?: ¿Ha dicho "liberarlos"?

?: ¿A los pokémon?

Recluta plasma: (¡eso es jefe! ¡Confúndelos! ¡Eh! ¿Por qué uno está en pijamas?)

Black: (Ghechis… no puedo creer que confunda tan fácilmente a las personas. ¡Rayos! ¡Todos me están viendo porque estoy en pijama!)

Ghechis: ¡Nosotros, el equipo plasma, anhelamos la llegada de un nuevo mundo! Un lugar donde pokémon y humanos puedan vivir en plena libertad. Y para eso es preciso que ustedes liberen a sus pokémon. Y, con este último apunte, yo, Ghechis, termino mi discurso. Damas y caballeros, ¡gracias por haberme honrado con su atención!

Ghechis y los reclutas del equipo plasma se marcharon.

?: vaya, no lo sabía… Así que los pokémon sufren por nuestra culpa.

?: mmm… ¿Y si hacemos lo que dicen y los liberamos?

?: ¡Ay no! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin pokémon? ¡Me entrará la depre!

La multitud se dispersó.

White: otro discurso, ese Ghechis si que sabe como mentir

2 figuras, una de ellas desconocida para nuestros protagonistas, conversaban sobre el tema:

Iris: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué clase de discurso ha sido ese?

?: La región de Teselia se creó gracias a la colaboración entre pokémon y humanos. Si no quisieran saber nada de nosotros, ya se habrían marchado ellos mismos. Aunque los capturemos con poké balls, estas no pueden atar sus sentimientos.

Mirto: Vamos Black. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, Iris, Lirio!

Iris: ¡Ah! ¡Pero si son Mirto y aquellos chiquillos!

Un hombre mayor de cabello blanco que respondía al nombre de Lirio, tomó la palabra:

Lirio: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí el campeón que abandonó la Liga Pokémon para vagar por el mundo?

Mirto: iré al grano. Díganme todo lo que saben sobre el legendario pokémon de tipo dragón.

Iris: ¿Te refieras a Reshiram o a Zekrom? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lirio: por el discurso de antes. Me parece que ese Ghechis no es trigo limpio. Decir que ese entrenador, N, haya invocado a Zekrom…

Mirto: ¡Desde luego! Y, por lo visto, ¡ese tal N ha mandado aquí a Black a buscar al otro pokémon legendario!

Lirio: no lo sé… ¿Tal vez quiera invocar a ambos dragones y obligarlos a luchar para probar sus convicciones?

Iris: ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Pero si esos 2 pokémon de tipo dragón ya se hicieron amigos!

Mirto: Sí, es cierto, Iris. Los entrenadores hacen combatir a sus pokémon entre sí. ¡Eso también ayuda a estrechar lazos entre ellos! En ese caso… ¡yo iré a la Liga Pokémon!

Black y White: ¡!

Mirto: O, en este caso, sería más exacto decir que… ¡volveré a la Liga! ¡Y, por supuesto, derrotaré a N! ¡Le voy a enseñar, de primera mano, que el mundo ya está bien como está, con humanos y pokémon conviviendo en armonía y amistad! Y tú, Black, ¡que sepas que este campeón te estará esperando! Así que, ¡consigue la medalla del Gimnasio Caolín y dirígete a la Liga Pokémon. Pero ¡cuidado! Los líderes de esta ciudad son los más poderosos de todos. Bueno, se los dejo a cargo, adiós Iris, Lirio.

Mirto se marchó rumbo a la Calle Victoria.

Iris: ¡Ah, ya se ha ido! ¿Crees que irá todo bien? Ha puesto una cara que no sé yo…

Black: (¿De verdad podrá Mirto vencer al pokémon legendario?)

Lirio: no te preocupes Iris. Es el entrenador pokémon más fuerte de toda Teselia-Lirio volteó hacia el entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla-¿Te llamabas Black, cierto? Ven a mi casa te contaré lo que sé sobre los pokémon legendarios. Iris te mostrará el camino.

Lirio se adelantó y los dejó con Iris:

Iris: bien chicos, ¡síganme!

Iris los guió por la ciudad, Ciudad Caolín era bastante avanzada en tecnología pero aún se mantenían las antiguas tradiciones y leyendas

Iris: aquí es

Una vez adentro, Lirio comenzó a explicar:

Lirio: bien, eso que llevas es el Orbe Claro. Reshiram, que puede despertar de su interior, y Zekrom, que ya ha sido invocado, en el pasado fueron un mismo pokémon.

-¡MISMO POKÉMON!-Black y White estaban asombrados, ¿Los 2 pokémon legendarios eran uno sólo?

Iris: ese pokémon dragón único creó un mundo nuevo junto a dos héroes gemelos. En ese mundo, humanos y pokémon convivían en paz y armonía.

Lirio: pero entonces sucedió. De los héroes gemelos, el mayor buscaba la verdad, mientras que el menor perseguía los ideales. Y fue así como se inició una lucha para decidir cuál de los dos tenía razón. Aquel pokémon de tipo dragón que los había acompañado se convirtió en dos, cada pokémon se puso del lado de uno de los gemelos.

White: un pokémon ¿Qué se dividió?

Iris: el pokémon de tipo dragón negro sería el guía hacia el nuevo mundo de los ideales. Su nombre era Zekrom. Y su homólogo, el pokémon de tipo dragón blanco, traería un nuevo mundo forjado en la verdad. Su nombre era Reshiram.

Lirio: pese a haber surgido de un mismo cuerpo, la lucha entre ambos fue feroz. Únicamente conseguían debilitarse el uno al otro sin que hubiera un ganador claro. Y ninguno de los héroes gemelos pudo imponer su voluntad, pues ninguno poseía la razón absoluta. Y la lucha cesó.

Iris: pero, pero… los descendientes de aquellos héroes siguieron con las luchas. Se dice que Reshiram y Zekrom arrasaron toda Teselia en un instante, con llamas y relámpagos, y luego desaparecieron. Pero la gente enmendó su error y aprendió a tratar bien a los pokémon, por lo que no arrasaron con todo el mundo. Entonces Reshiram y Zekrom ayudaron a los humanos a construir una nueva región. ¡Y luego… luego!

Lirio: es cierto que los pokémon están privados del don de la palabra y, por eso mismo, algunos tratan a los suyos de manera egoísta y les hacen sentirse mal. No obstante, creo que humanos y pokémon debemos confiar los unos en los otros y seguir conviviendo como hasta ahora.

Iris ¡Tienes razón! Y por eso… no vamos a permitir que esos tipejos del equipo plasma nos separen de los pokémon a la fuerza.

Black: y eso es algo que no voy a permitir-dijo con gran determinación-

Lirio: disculpa, que nos estamos desviando de la historia…-Lirio llamó la atención de Black-Esto es todo lo que puedo decirte. Por desgracia, no sé como invocar al pokémon legendario de tipo dragón.

Black: … rayos

White: nadie sabe como hacerlo todavía-dijo algo desganada-

Lirio: y ahora recuerda lo que le has prometido a Mirto. Gana la medalla de gimnasio, te estaré esperando-Lirio se fue por la puerta automática de la casa-

Iris: el abuelo Lirio es súper fuerte, ¡suerte!

Black: gracias, daré lo mejor de mí en esta batalla-Black se miró a si mismo-… rayos, creo que debería ir a buscar mi ropa y a mis pokémon

Más tarde:

Black: bien, estoy listo sólo falta samurott. Que raro, no lo he visto.

White: yo tampoco y serperior no está.

El majestuoso pokémon tipo agua apareció detrás de Black.

Samurott: ¡saaamurot! (estoy aquí)

Black: ¡oh! ¡Ahí estas!-Black miró algo verde en su cuello-¿y esa bufanda?

Serperior: ¡¿a quién llamas bufanda?!

Black: ¡serperior! No había notado que eras tú. Bueno… vámonos ya.

Black tomó la mano de White y salieron rumbo al gimnasio seguidos por samurott quien cargaba a serperior. White notó que a samurott no le importaba que serperior se aferrara alrededor él y eso le pareció raro.

White: (me he perdido de algo ¡Serperior no te salvarás de mi interrogatorio!)

A diferencia de White, Black no fue "discreto" con la nueva conducta de su pokémon inicial.

Black: ¡qué bueno que ya se llevan bien!

Serperior: s-sí-Black notó que serperior enrojeció un poco-

Black: ¿hnn? ¿Estás ocultando algo?

Serperior: n-no-mintió muy nerviosa- (¿ya se dio cuenta?)

Black: ¿darme cuenta de qué? ¡Recuerda que tu collar traductor también me muestra tus pensamientos!

Serperior: (¡N! ¿Por qué me pusiste esta cosa?)

White: escuchamos eso

Samurott: graa sam samurot rot samu samurot (dilo rápido, no vas a soportar a Black cuando se pone impaciente)

Serperior tomó aire:

Serperior: samurott y-y yo s-somos pareja

Black se cayó hacia atrás de la impresión y White puso una cara de: "Lo sospeché desde un principio" (Nota del autor: lo sé, esa frase es del chapulín colorado).

White: ¡sabía que ocultabas algo!

Black: (que bueno que White es muy lista, yo ni siquiera tenía idea)-pensó el un poco avergonzado "elegido"-

White: ¿Y desde cuando?

Serperior: no empieces con tu interrogatorio, por ahora sólo diré que desde ayer en la noche

White: bien, te salvaste. Por ahora.

En el gimnasio:

Lirio: has llegado, espero que estés listo. Como alcalde de Ciudad Caolín busco lo mejor para mi gente, como entrenador busco únicamente la fuerza. Espero que des una buena batalla, estuve esperando un retador digno en mucho tiempo.

Black: bien, ahora voy a luchar por mi última medalla… ¡Krookodile yo te elijo!

Krookodile: ¡kroooo!

Lirio: ¡ve druddigon!

White y sus pokémon observaban la batalla

White: mira, ¡otro druddigon!

Druddigon de White: druuuu

Black: krookodile terratemblor

El temblor dañó a druddigon y le redujo su velocidad

Lirio: danza dragón

Druddigon: druudigon-druddigon comenzó a danzar y aumentó su ataque-

Black: ¡excavar!

Krookodile se oculto bajo tierra y golpeó a druddigon desde abajo

Lirio: ¡usa desquite!

Druddigon dejó krookodile KO de un golpe.

Black: ¡!

White: de… un g-golpe

Lirio: desquite daña el doble si el pokémon usuario recibe daño unos momentos antes, la debilidad de krookodile contra ataques tipo lucha y el efecto de danza dragón han funcionado a la perfección

Black: (este tipo sabe mucho sobre estrategias) ve samurott

Samurott: graaa

Lirio: ¡garra dragón!

Black: ¡esquiva y usa rayo de hielo!

Samurott esquivó a druddigon y lo congeló con su rayo de hielo, impidiéndole moverse

Black: ¡termínalo con hidrobomba!

Samurott: ¡samuroooot!-druddigon quedó inconsciente por el impacto del chorro de agua-

Black: sí

Serperior: ¡bien samurott!

Samurott: grr

White: (se nota que serperior está más feliz)-pensó White sonriendo-(yo también debería apoyar a mi Black) ¡Black tú puedes!

Black: (hmm, White… esta última victoria será para ti. ¿Qué esperas para hacer tu siguiente movimiento, Lirio?)

Lirio: (me cae bien este chico, veo que encontré a un buen retador) ¡sal ahora fraxure!

Black: ¡samurott usa hidropulso!

Lirio: ¡fraxure, furia dragón!

Ambos ataques colisionaron y provocaron una explosión

Black: ¡danza espada!

Lirio: ¡danza dragón!

Lirio: ¡garra dragón!

Black: ¡concha filo!

Fraxure trataba de golpear a samurott, mientras este último bloqueaba sus garras con su sable

Black: ¡aléjate y usa surf!

Samurott: saa-samurott saltó hacia atrás y derribó a fraxure con una poderosa oleada de agua

Black: (está en suelo ¡es mi oportunidad!) ¡megacuerno!

Samurott se lanzó contra el pokémon dragón para darle el golpe final

Lirio: garra dragón

Fraxure se levanto rápidamente y se lanzó contra samurott, ambos pokémon se golpearon y quedaron noqueados al mismo tiempo

Serperior: ¡samurott!

White: tranquila, samurott está bien-White trató de tranquilizar a la pokémon serpiente-

Serperior: lo sé, pero aún así me preocupa

Lirio: un doble KO. No me lo esperaba, aquí se decide todo.

Black: correcto, ¡ve fraxure!

White: el tipo dragón tiene ventaja y desventaja contra su propio tipo

Druddigon: ¡druu digon gon! (¿cómo va a terminar esto?)

Lirio: (este chico quiere jugar todo o nada, interesante) ¡adelante haxorus!

Black: ¿haxorus?-Black sacó su pokédex-

Pokédex: haxorus, el pokémon boca hacha. Tipo: dragón

Es la forma evolucionada de fraxure. Protege a su entrenador y a sus crías de cualquier peligro. Sus colmillos en forma de navajas pueden cortar el acero.

Black: ¡fraxure pulso dragón!

Lirio: ¡haxorus pulso dragón!

Haxorus detuvo fácilmente el ataque de fraxure con el mismo movimiento

Lirio: ¡cuchillada!

Haxorus: ¡ruuuus!-el pokémon boca hacha mandó a volar a fraxure de un golpe con sus garras-

Black: ¡fraxure!

Lirio: empezabas a impresionarme, pero como líder de gimnasio. Debo ganar ahora, ¡haxorus cola dragón!

Black: ¡rápido, esquívalo!

Fraxure apenas pudo esquivar el ataque

Black: garra dragón

Fraxure aprovechó el momento y conectó un zarpazo a haxorus

Black: debo pensar en algo, haxorus supera a fraxure en fuerza, necesito una buena táctica para salir de esto

Lirio: ¡haxorus furia dragón!

Haxorus: ¡xoooo ruuuuus!

Black: esquívalo y usa pulso dragón a sus pies

Lirio: ¡!

Fraxure obedeció la orden, esquivó las llamas de haxorus y luego disparó un ataque de pulso dragón a los pies de su oponente

El impacto del ataque provocó una gran nube de humo.

White: es… (Como nuestra primera batalla)

Flash back:

White: impresionante pero aún no estoy vencida ¡tepig yo te elijo!

Tepig: pig

White: ¡placaje!

Black: ¡Pistola de agua!

White: esquiva y sigue con placaje

Tepig esquivó el chorro de agua y dio en el blanco debilitando a oshawott

Black: ve patrat, ¡mordisco ahora!

Patrat muerde a tepig haciéndole mucho daño

White: terminemos con esto ¡usa ascuas!

Black: Patrat-justo en ese momento se le ocurrió una estrategia-¡ataque arena!

La arena cayó directo en los ojos de tepig deteniéndolo por completo y luego patrat lo venció con placaje

White: he perdido pero lo hiciste muy bien tepig, descansa-regresa al pokémon a su ball-

Fin del Flash back.

Black: ¡garra dragón!

Fraxure: ¡fraaa!

Fraxure dio un golpe crítico al distraído haxorus.

Lirio: (el pulso dragón fue una distracción para cegar a haxorus, ¡que listo!)

Black: ¡no te detengas!

Fraxure golpeaba a haxorus sin piedad repetidas veces.

White: ¡SIGUE ASÍ BLACK!

Fraxure comenzó a brillar

Black: ¡fraxure evolucionó!

Haxorus de Black: ¡ruuuus!

Lirio: ¡guillotina!

Black espéralo

El haxorus de Lirio se lanzó contra el haxorus de Black con la intención de darle el golpe final.

Black: ¡pulso dragón!

La esfera de energía golpeó directamente al haxorus de Lirio en la cara y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Black: ¡SÍIIIII!

Lirio: he perdido, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a un entrenador tan listo y tanta abilidad. Te has ganado la "Medalla Leyenda".

Black: ¡Tengo la MEDALLA LEYENDA!

Haxorus: ¡ruuuuus!

White llegó a darle a Black su "premio".

Luego del beso:

White: usaste la misma estrategia que en nuestra primera batalla

Black: dije que dedicaría esta victoria para ti

White: lo lograste, ganaste todas las medallas de Teselia.

Black: cumpliré mi sueño de ser campeón, vencer luego te ayudaré a conseguir las medallas. Quiero que también cumplas tus sueños.

White: estar junto a ti es mi mayor sueño.

Afuera del gimnasio:

Prof. Encina: Holaaa. ¿Cómo está Lirio? Precisamente, venía a explicarte cómo invocar al legendario Reshiram. Podría habértelo dicho por el videomisor, pero lo prefiero así. Bueno, la conclusión es que: todavía no lo sé. Seguramente, el pokémon despertará cuando reconozca a alguien digno. Cambiando de tema… Esto sí que es impresionante. Has reunido las ocho medallas de Gimnasio de Teselia, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes que haberte hecho muy fuerte! Tú no lo verás, pero has cambiado mucho desde que saliste de Pueblo Arcilla. Bueno… y ya que terminaste tu recorrido por los gimnasios, te preguntarás adónde puedes ir… ¡Pues yo te lo mostraré!

La profesora Encina guió a Black y a White.

Prof. Encina: entra por ese acceso y atraviesa la ruta 10. Llegarás al punto de control de medallas, sigue todo recto y cruza la Calle Victoria hasta llegar a la Liga Pokémon. Me he acordado de cuando los guié al centro pokémon de Pueblo Terracota. Oye Black. ¿Te arrepientes de haber partido de viaje con tu pokémon?

Black: no, nunca lo haría. Gracias a este viaje he descubierto quién soy y que quiero ser. Me divertí mucho con mi equipo pokémon en cada batalla, pero sobre todo… También encontré al amor de mi vida.-dijo mirando hacia White-

White: Black…

White abrazó a su novio y luego se besaron.

Prof. Encina: ¡Qué tiernos! ¡Gracias! ¡No podrías haberme dado mejor respuesta! Yo también estoy feliz de haberles dado sus pokémon. Así ha nacido una nueva y hermosa amistad entre humanos y pokémon. ¡Black, te regalo esto!-la profesora Encina le entregó a Black una pokéball morada con una M grabada-Es una Master ball. Con ella podrás atrapar sin fallar a cualquier pokémon. Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, pero… Pase lo que pase avanza sin vacilar junto a tus pokémon. ¡Hasta la vista!

Black: una pokéball que puede atrapar a cualquier pokémon y sin fallar…

White: ¿crees que funcione hasta con pokémon legendarios?

Black: no lo sé, pero será mejor que volvamos al centro pokémon a descansar-Black sonrió mientras comenzaba a pensar-(cada vez estoy más cerca, N, te ayudaré a seguir el camino correcto. Es una pena que no se pueda resolver esto sin luchar, pero lo haré de todas formas. Después de todo tenemos algo en común: queremos lo mejor para los pokémon. Juntos cambiaremos al mundo, amigo)

Continuará…..

Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, (¡más de 3100 palabras!) espero que no se hayan cansado de leer. En el próximo capítulo pondré el resto de la conversación entre serperior y samurott, además del interrogatorio de White. Pronto veremos al Alto Mando en acción. Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí. Dejen sus reviews en el cuadro de abajo por favor.

Dato curioso:

Cacturne está inspirado en un espantapájaros, pero al ser tipo planta tiene debilidad contra el tipo volador (¡FAIL!).

Soy larareshiram97.

¡Hasta la próxima y que tengan un buen día o noche dattebayo!


	22. La Calle Victoria

Actualización en tiempo récord.

Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 22: La Calle Victoria

Serperior: ¡ya basta, demasiadas preguntas!

White: ¡oh no! ¡De mí no te vas a librar hasta que cuentes la verdad!

Black: White, no la presiones tanto

White: ¡pero quiero saberlo! ¡Soy su entrenadora!

Serperior: está bien-serperior suspiró resignada-te contaré lo que pasó

Flash back:

Serperior estaba sola, en sus pensamientos mientras sus lágrimas caían, caían igual que cada noche desde su evolución.

El samurott de Black subió y la encontró

Samurott: ¿qué te pasa?

Serperior: ¿y por qué eso te importa?-dijo mientras lloraba, ahora con más intensidad-sólo soy un fastidio para ti

Samurott: …. ¿qué?-un grupo de 3 bisharp apareció-

Bisharp: este es nuestro territorio, ¡ahora largo!

Los bisharp comenzaron a atacar a samurott, consiguió vencer a 2, pero el líder era mucho más fuerte

Bisharp: ¡este lugar es nuestro!-bisharp le dio a samurott un golpe crítico con su ataque cuchillada-

Samurott: arg…. ¿pero qué?

Bisharp: ¿creíste poder conmigo? ¡Bah! ¡Nunca he perdido un combate en mi vida! Es tu fin ¡tajo umbrío!-Bisharp se lanzó para dar el golpe final-

Pero algo detuvo su ataque

Samurott abrió sus ojos al no sentir el golpe y lo que vio le impresionó DEMASIADO. ¿Serperior había recibido el ataque a toda potencia de Bisharp, para salvarlo?

Samurott: ¿pero qué haces?

Serperior: no importa si no me das las gracias…..lo que he hecho es porque así lo he querido

Samurott: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Serperior: lo que siento por ti ha cambiado….ya no es una obsesión infantil, samurott. Te amo y no te volveré fastidiar

El cuerpo de serperior cayó al suelo

Fin del Flash back.

White: ¡¿recibiste el golpe por él?!

Black: eso fue muy arriesgado, los bisharp son muy fuertes y atacan con gran velocidad

Serperior: en ese momento no pensé en nada. Solo quería salvarlo.

White: entiendo, yo también haría lo mismo por Black

Black abrasó a White por la espalda.

Black: yo arriesgaría mi propia vida por ti, sin dudarlo

Serperior: aún hay más

Flash back:

Serperior logró abrir sus ojos, se sentía muy débil. Abrió más los ojos al ver que samurott estaba dormido ahí junto a ella. Estaba en un cuarto donde atendían a los Pokémon heridos, eso significaba que samurott había venido por su cuenta a dormir junto a ella.

Samurott abrió los ojos

Serperior: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Samurott: no lo hagas de nuevo por favor, no quiero volver a perder a alguien de esa forma. Mi padre se sacrificó para salvarme cuando era un pequeño oshawott, no quiero vivir eso de nuevo, no tienes idea de lo que me asustaste

Serperior: p-pero... Creí que yo no te importaba

Samurott: no vuelvas a decir eso, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por ti anoche. Lamento todo lo que te he hecho, tanto que te dañado y aún así te sacrificaste por mí. Es obvio que jamás encontraré a una hembra de mi especie que sea como tú

Serperior no podía hablar, estaba muy débil pero lo que le quitó las palabras en realidad fueron las palabras de samurott

Samurott vio que Black y White se acercaban al lugar

Samurott: ellos te están esperando, sube-samurott le indicó que subiera a su lomo-

Serperior subió al lomo de samurott aún sin palabras

Samurott: jamás podré compensarte lo que te he hecho, si no me perdonas no importa, yo me lo merezco

Fin del Flash back.

Black: yo no sabía eso

White: continua

Serperior: ok

Black: ¿tantos Flash back seguidos?

White y serperior: ¿?

Black: ¡olvídenlo!

Flash back (otra vez):

Serperior comprobó que Black y White se hubieran dormido

Samurott: no te esfuerces tanto, debes descansar

Serperior: samurott, seré sincera contigo: ¿Por qué ahora te importo tanto?

Eso era exactamente lo que ella quería saber y quería una respuesta.

Serperior: pensé que no te agradaba

Samurott: la verdad es que nunca fue así, era algo molesto soportar tus "comportamientos raros", pero nunca me desagradaste. ¿Es raro no? Alguien pasa molestándote pero no te cae mal.

Serperior: … eso aún no aclara mis dudas

Samurott: cuando me protegiste de ese bisharp, entendí que aún después de lo que te hice me querías, en cambio yo siempre te alejaba. Recordé a mi padre que dio su vida por mí y recordé que no quería que alguien más hiciera lo mismo. De verdad eres alguien digno de admirarse y me arrepiento de no haberte dado una oportunidad. ¿Serperior… me darías otra oportunidad? No me importa lo que digan los demás Pokémon, seamos o no de la misma especie he aceptado tus sentimientos.

Serperior: samurott…. Yo te perdono, pase pase lo que pase, te sigo amando

Samurott: gracias… será mejor que descansemos

Samurott se acostó en su esquina de la habitación, serperior se recostó sobre él.

Samurott: buenas noches

Serperior: que descanses-serperior le dio un pequeño beso a samurott en su cabeza y luego se quedó dormida-

Fin del Flash back.

Serperior: ¿feliz White?

White: sí !oh se hace tarde! Tenemos que dormir ya si quieres entrenar mañana temprano, Black

Black: necesitaremos ese entrenamiento. ¡Seguro que en el camino a la Liga Pokémon encontraremos a entrenadores muy fuertes!

Al día siguiente:

Había una batalla doble en un patio atrás del Centro Pokémon:

White: ¡elektrik rayo! ¡Druddigon usa lanzallamas!

Black: ¡krookodile protege a braviary del rayo y para ese lanzallamas con hiperrayo!

Krookodile uso hiperrayo para detener el lanzallmas y absorbió el rayo para proteger a braviary quién estaba detrás de él.

Black: ¡golpe aéreo!

Braviary golpeó a druddigon.

White: ¡elektrik onda voltio a braviary! ¡Druddigon garra dragón a krookodile!

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco

Black: (bien, White está mejorando demasiado sus habilidades. Algún día será una gran entrenadora. Ya puede darme una batalla difícil) bien, mejor detengamos el entrenamiento, es hora de irnos. ¡Regresen!-Black regresó a sus 2 Pokémon a sus respectivas pokéballs-

White: ¿qué tal estuve?

Black: ¡estuviste genial! ¡Eres la mejor entrenadora que he visto!

White se sonrojó por el cumplido.

White: ¡no exageres! Recuerda cuando luchaste contra Anís ¡Ella no es del Alto Mando por nada! Y también Bel es buena entrenadora y…

Black: ¡algún día podrás vencerlas sin ningún esfuerzo! Hablo en serio, eres muy buena en esto. Y hoy estás preciosa por cierto-Black estaba algo nervioso-(¡Malditos nervios! ¡Aún me cuesta no ser tan tímido con ella!)

White: tu también te vez bien-White se acercó y lo besó-

Black: (no salió tan mal como pensaba, debo relajarme más ¡Creo que me preocupo demasiado por hacer todo bien! Ella me quiere por quién soy. Hoy iremos a la Liga Pokémon, pronto White va a ver como me convierto en el entrenador más fuerte de Teselia)

…

Ruta 10:

Cheren: ¡Alto! ¡Black!

Black y White voltearon y se encontraron con Cheren y Bel

Cheren: Lirio y la Profesora Encina me han dicho que vas hacia la Liga Pokémon. ¿Es así?

Black: sí

Cheren: yo tengo fe en Mirto. Al fin y al cabo, él es el campeón. Pero si algo malo pasa, vas a tener que luchar contra N, el jefe del equipo plasma.

Black: (¡cierto! Ya había olvidado eso con el entrenamiento de hoy… N)

Cheren: ¡quiero asegurarme de que estés a la altura!

La batalla comenzó:

Cheren: ¡ve unfezant!

Black: ¡sal simisear!

Cheren: ¡ataque rápido!

El ataque de unfezant dio en el blanco.

Black: pirotecnia

Cheren: esquívalo

Unfezant esquivó el ataque pero las chispas de la explosión lo alteraron, cosa que Black aprovechó

Black: ¡triturar!

Simisear: sim-simisear mordió un ala del Pokémon paloma y lo lanzó al suelo

Black: ¡lanzallamas!

Unfezant quedó KO

Cheren: regresa unfezant, ¡adelante serperior! Voy a enseñarte todo lo que aprendí en mi viaje

Black: simisear regresa ¡Ve watchog!

Cheren: !gigadrenado!

Serperior lanzó unas raíces que le absorbieron energía a watchog

Black: ¡hipnosis!

Watchog: chog-watchog durmió a su rival-

Black: triturar

Watchog comenzó a morder a serperior, pero este último despertó muy rápido

Cheren: ¡hoja aguda!

Watchog cayó debilitado

Black: ve braviary

Braviary: braaaa

Black: afilagarras

Braviary aumentó su ataque y precisión

Cheren: portazo

Black: esquívalo y usa golpe aéreo

Braviary esquivó la cola de serperior con gran habilidad y luego lo dejó inconsciente con su golpe aéreo

Cheren: ¡sal simipour!

Black: ¡ataque ala!

Simipour: ¡pour!-simipour recibió el golpe

Cheren: ¡simipour usa escaldar!

Braviary recibió el torrente de agua caliente y sufrió algunas quemaduras

Black: ¡rayos!

Cheren: surf

Simipour dejó KO con una enorme ola

Black: ¡ve samurott!

Samurott: graaa

Black: cuchillada

Cheren: esquívalo-samurott logró ser más rápido e impactó su ataque-simipour regresa, ¡ve liepard! Vamos a exprimir hasta la última gota de fuerza que nos queda. ¡Tajo umbrío!

Black: bloquéalo

Samurott detuvo las garras de liepard con su sable

Black: ¡megacuerno!

El ataque fue muy efectivo y acabó con liepard de un solo golpe.

Black: ¡ganamos!

Cheren: gracias… Eres realmente increíble. Eres algo fuera de serie. Te lo digo tal y como lo pienso

Black: gracias hermano, tu también eres un gran entrenador

Cheren: ¡déjame curar a tu equipo Pokémon!-Cheren curó a los Pokémon de Black-ahora mismo no me puedo comparar contigo. Ojalá pudiera ayudar de alguna forma en la lucha contra N.

Bel: ¡Black! Toma esto, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti-Bel le entregó a Black un Máx. Revivir-¿pero tiene gracia no? Somos muy diferentes.

Cheren: ¿gracia? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

Bel: vamos, Cheren. ¡Sonríe un poco! Las caras largas no sirven de nada. ¿Saben? Desde que conocimos a nuestros Pokémon hemos seguido un mismo camino, pero no han pasado muchas cosas distintas. Y todos hemos cambiado mucho. Todos aprendimos lo que queremos y lo que queremos hacer. Me alegra que este viaje sirviera para eso.

Cheren: tienes razón, Bel. Por ahora cada uno debe hacer lo que pueda. Hay tantas verdades e ideales como personas hay en el mundo. Además, lo normal es ayudarse en los momentos clave, ¿no? Cada vez veo más posible un mundo donde personas y Pokémon están siempre juntas. Black, pienso hacerme muy fuerte por si algo te llega a pasar a ti y a White o a Mirto.

Black estaba conmovido por el apoyo de sus amigos

Black: ustedes son los hermanos que nunca tuve

Cheren: ¡Pero no hagas ninguna tontería!-todos sonrieron-hasta la vista

Cheren se fue y Bel se disponía a seguirlo

Bel: no sé mucho sobre que decir en estos momentos… sólo. ¡Suerte y tengan cuidado!

Bel corrió para alcanzar a Cheren.

White: vamos Black, pronto llegaremos a la Calle Victoria

Black: ¡adelante!

Una gran entrada estaba frente a ellos y un letrero que decía: "Punto de control de medallas. ¡Entra y reescribe la historia!"

El lugar era muy silencioso, al final encontraron a un encargado al lado de unas puertas que tenían la medalla trío grabada.

Encargado: ¡Alto! ¡Quien no demuestre su valor no atravesará esta puerta! ¡La llave de esta puerta es la medalla trío!-la puerta comenzó a abrirse-¡Tú que posees la medalla trío! ¡Pasa y acepta el desafío!

Black: gracias (lo que ese encargado dijo rima)

Black y White cruzaron un puente sobre un río y llegaron a la siguiente puerta

Encargado: ¡Alto! ¡La llave que abre estas puertas es la medalla base!-la puerta se abrió-¡Tú que posees la medalla base! ¡Pasa y demuestra tus conocimientos!

En la siguiente sala había zonas de hierba alta y muchos Pokémon. Entre ellos: bouffalant, rufflet, braviary, vullaby, mandibuzz, herdier y lilipup.

Encargado: ¡Alto! ¡La llave que abre estas puertas es la medalla élitro!-la puerta se abrió-¡Tú que posees la medalla élitro! ¡Lucha con la gracilidad de un insecto!

Después de pasar unas escaleras sobre la estatua de un gran escarabajo, lograron ver la siguiente puerta:

¡Alto! ¡La llave que abre estás puertas es la medalla voltio!-la puerta se abre-¡Tú que posees la medalla voltio! ¡Electriza a todos tus rivales!

Después de un largo camino, llegaron a la última puerta:

Encargado: ¡Tú que posees la medalla leyenda! ¡Ante ti se haya la puerta de la victoria! ¡Crúzala hasta la Liga Pokémon y demuestra tu excepcional valía!

Junto a unas estatuas de dragones se encontraba la entrada a la Calle Victoria.

Black: ¡adelante!

Black entró a la cueva y comenzó a recordar su viaje:

Flash back:

Prof. Encina: tengo que decirles que mañana voy a regalarles un Pokémon.

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiiii

Prof. Encina: porque les tengo una importante misión.

¿Queeeeeee?

Cheren: ¿ y esa misión es?

Prof. Encina: mañana lo sabrán y por cierto Black enviaré los Pokémon a tu casa.

Black: ¡no voy a poder dormir de la emoción!

….

Black: …Holaa.. (rayos me pongo nervioso tengo que controlarme)

Chica: Hola, ¿vives por aquí? No sé como llegar al laboratorio de la Profesora Encina, ¿podrías ayudarme? Por cierto me llamo White ¿y tú?

Black: Soy Black (al fin me controlo, o no otra vez no)….si quierees pueedo llevarte al laboratorio… ¡Es por allá!

White: gracias Black

Black: (dijo mi nombre siiii)

…..

?: Tú, tu equipo Pokémon estaba diciendo…

Cheren: Hey ve más despacio, hablas muy rápido y que dices sobre pokémon que hablan ¡Que barbaridad!-dijo Cheren interrumpiendo de golpe al chico-

?: Sí los pokémon hablan, a pero claro no pueden entenderles pobrecillos-dijo tristemente-Mi nombre es N

Black: (¿N, que clase de nombre es ese? ¿Realmente así se llama?)

…..

Black: ¡otra vez! ¡Calcinación al máximo poder!

El ataque de fuego debilita al pokémon mono hierba

Millo: he perdido

Black: síiiii ganamos

Pansear: seeaaaar (biieeeen)

Millo: me has vencido y como prueba de tu fuerza te entrego la medalla trío

Black: ¡bien mi primera medalla!

…..

Black: eso quiere decir que, ¡tal vez N estuvo en el museo para planear el robo del cráneo del dragón!

White: eso tiene mucho sentido

Black tenía sus manos en un barandal y cuando White dijo eso por accidente puso una de sus manos sobre la de él y no se dio cuenta, pero Black sí.

Black: (puso su mano sobre la mía, ¡no puede ser!, acaso, sólo tal vez, ¿le gusto?)

White: (¿N, como conoce al equipo plasma? Un momento ¿mi mano?)-mira su mano sobre la de Black-(¿hace cuanto está ahí?)

Al darse cuenta White apartó su mano rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron

Black: ¿que sucede?

White: nnnnnadaa…me voy a dormir… ¡hasta mañana!-dice mientras corre a la tienda-

…

White se acercó a Black, quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana

White: Black

Black: ¿que sucede?

White: hoy cuando esos Pokémon nos rodeaban, ¿que ibas a decirme?

Black se puso muy nervioso y no le salían las palabras de la boca

Black: (lo había olvidado…no sé que decir… ¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso?...no tengo que ser valiente, tengo que decírselo, no soy un cobarde….vamos Black díselo, di que te gusta…no es más que eso, la amo)

White: ¿Black que sucede?

Era ahora o nunca, no resistiría un segundo más sin decir la verdad….reunió todas sus fuerzas…debía ser valiente

Black: White…yo…yo-yo (deja de tartamudear)¡YO TE AMO WHITE!-gritó a los cuatro vientos-(al fin lo dije ya lo dije)

…

N: quiero un mundo dónde los Pokémon lleven una vida plena, ¿compartes mi visión? Ese es mi objetivo como líder del equipo plasma, protegeré a todo aquel que libere a sus Pokémon, para que el equipo plasma pueda huir, ¡Black yo seré tu oponente!

Black: ¡adelante dewott!

…

White: ¡lampent bola sombra!

Lampent: laam-lampent disparó una esfera negra contra el Pokémon-

Black: ¡White!

White: no dejaré que le hagas daño, Tornadus

Tornadus: ¡duuuus!-tornadus lanzó un vendaval y luego huyó-

Black: ¿qué era esa cosa?

White: un pokémon legendario llamado: Tornadus, en sus historias se cuenta que es un pokémon muy travieso que siempre causa problemas con sus tormentas.

Black: White…yo…gracias por salvarme y lo que pasó antes…

White: no te disculpes yo fui quien actuó mal (y serperior tiene la culpa, ¡voy a matarla!), y ¿por qué viniste a la ruta 7?

Black: pensé que estabas molesta y le pedí ayuda a Bel, ella me dijo que en el Monte Tuerca existía una flor muy bella y quería darte una

White: ¡casi te matas por conseguirme esa flor! ¡Eres un tonto!-dijo abrazándolo-

…

N: ¿qué te parece Black? Tienes ante ti al héroe que ha de guiar el mundo. ¡Y, luchando junto a él, la hermosa silueta de un Pokémon! ¡Ahora, Zekrom y yo nos dirigiremos a la liga Pokémon y venceremos al campeón! Y con ello pondremos fin a los combates que tanto daño causan a los Pokémon. Un mundo únicamente para ellos… será por fin una realidad.

Zekrom empezó a volar.

Black: …

White: …(es el Pokémon de mi sueño)

N: ¡para poder detenernos, tú también deberás demostrar cualidades heroicas! ¡Sí! Gánate el respeto de Reshiram, el antagonista de Zekrom, ¡y enfréntate a nosotros! ¡Tú intenta detenernos!-Black no decía nada-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Según mis cálculos… Según el futuro que yo preveo, tu destino es hallar a Reshiram. Tú equipo Pokémon cree en ti. La formula para cambiar al mundo… ¿Serás tú la incógnita sin resolver? Si quieres proteger los lazos entre Pokémon y humanos, busca a Reshiram. Estoy seguro de que te espera en estado latente en el Orbe Claro.

Zekrom: ¡GROAAAR!-Zekrom se fue volando y se llevó a N-

…

Black: ¡lo lograré!

Frente a Black y White se alzaba un enorme castillo, junto a él un letrero: "Liga Pokémon. ¡La prueba definitiva para todo entrenador!"

White: ¿Black?

Black: descansaremos aquí, mañana entraré al mayor reto de toda mi vida. (N, cada vez estamos más cerca)

Continuará…

¡Se viene el Alto Mando en el próximo capítulo! ¿Merece reviews? ¡Digan que sí por favor!

Dato curioso:

Scycther es el único Pokémon que no se hace más fuerte al evolucionar, porque scizor tiene menos velocidad y esa velocidad perdida se reparte entre el ataque y defensa.

Soy larareshiram97.

Hasta la próxima.


	23. El Alto Mando (parte1)

Tardé mil años, tenía muchas tareas y ahora exámenes pero les prometo que pronto volveré a publicar rápido. Aquí les dejo la primera parte de las batallas del alto mando.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 23: Poniendo a prueba mi valor. ¡El Alto Mando! (Parte 1)

Enfrente del Centro Pokémon de la Liga Pokémon había una pequeña reunión. Black estaba frente a los seis Pokémon con los que iba a participar en su gran desafío.

Black: bien, escuchen con atención amigos: hoy posiblemente sea el día más importante de nuestra aventura o de toda Teselia. Pero no debemos dejar que eso nos intimide, lucharemos con todo, igual que en cada gimnasio. Los he elegido a ustedes: samurott, watchog, krookodile, haxorus, braviary y simisear. Hoy lucharemos contra los entrenadores más fuertes que jamás hayamos visto… ¡Y ganaremos!

Equipo de Black: ¡SÍ!-contestaron en su idioma cada Pokémon-

White: ¿tan temprano y ya estás entrenando?-White lo saludo con un beso en los labios-¿ni siquiera has desayunado?

El estómago de Black gruñó.

Black: agh, que vergüenza, ¡jaja estaba tan emocionado que lo olvidé!

En el desayuno:

White: los miembros del Alto Mando son súper fuertes

Black: sí, no será nada fácil vencerlos

White: pero sé que lo lograrás

Black: gracias

White: ¿?

Black: siempre confiaste en mí y aún lo haces. Eso es lo que me inspira para ganar cada batalla.

White: siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote, Black-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-

Black: ahora que recuerdo, volveré a luchar con Anís. ¿Recuerdas la vez que luché con ella?

Flash back:

Bel: ¡White mira!-White vio la dirección que Bel señalaba y se quedó como si un emolga la hubiera paralizado-

Una multitud de personas rodeaban a una mujer de cabello morado y ropa negra con un libro en su mano y un chandelure a su lado

Bel y White: ¡ANÍS!

Cheren y Black dejaron de discutir para ver que había sorprendido tanto a las chicas

Cheren: ¡ES ANÍS!

Black: ¡ANÍS, DEL ALTO MANDO DE TESELIA!

Cheren: ya veo por qué había tanta gente

White: Anís además de pertenecer al alto mando también es mi escritora favorita, me he leído todos sus libros

Bel: yo también, hasta aquí tengo mi libro favorito de ella-dijo sacando un libro de su mochila-

White: yo también-dijo sacando otro libro-

Bel y White: ¿IRÍAS A PEDIRLE UN AUTÓGRAFO, SÍ?-dijeron al mismo tiempo a sus novios-

Cheren: claro

Black: por supuesto, lo traeré antes que tú Cheren-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo-

Cheren: ¡nunca!-dijo mientras lo perseguía-

Bel: no van a parar nunca

White: apuesto a que Black me trae el autógrafo primero

Bel: no, Cheren regresará primero

2 adolescentes se habrían camino entre la multitud

Cheren: ¡con permiso, disculpe!

Black: ¡a un lado!

Anís contemplaba la multitud sonriendo

¡Eres la mejor!-se escuchó por un lado

¡Anís te amo!-se escuchó decir a un hombre desde otro lado y ella se sonrojó-

Pero algo llamó su atención de inmediato

Anís: ¿chandelure? ¿Qué es eso?

2 figuras travesaron la multitud y subieron a donde ella se encontraba

Black y Cheren: ¿me das un autógrafo?

Anís: claro que sí chicos, pero no deberían correr así entre tanta gente

Bel y White subieron hasta donde ellos y recibieron sus respectivos autógrafos

White: somos tus mejores fans, hemos leído todos tus libros, me llamo White y ella es Bel

Cheren: y yo soy Cheren, mi objetivo es convertirme en campeón

Black: ¡yo soy Black y el campeón seré yo!

Anís: ¡encantada de conocerlos! ¿Ustedes dos aspiran ganar la liga pokémon cierto?

Sí-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Anís: ¿que les parece si tenemos una pequeña batalla?

Black: acepto el reto

Cheren: y yo también

Anís: perfecto, estas son las reglas será una batalla de un solo pokémon, el que dure más tiempo en pie o el que logre derrotarme será el ganador

Black: ¿el que dure más tiempo en pie?

Anís: así es, si los venzo a ambos, con este cronómetro sabré quién duró más, tu primero Cheren

Cheren: ¡está bien, tranquill yo te elijo!

Tranquill: ¡traaan!

Anís: ¿quieres luchar tú chandelure?

Chandelure: chandelur!

Cheren: tranquill ataque ala!

Anís: ¡llamarada!

La ráfaga de fuego golpeó a tranquill y lo arrojó al suelo debilitándolo

Cheren: ¡tranquill!

Anís: 6 segundos, veamos si puedes superarlo Black

White: Black ganará, estoy segura

Bel: caerá en sólo 5 segundos, estoy segura de que ganará Cheren

White: por supuesto que no, mi novio es más fuerte que el tuyo, ¡PUEDES HACERLO BLACK, GANA POR MÍ!

Black: ¡lo haré, por ti White!

Anís: espero que logres hacer realidad esas palabras

Cheren: (ese chandelure me venció de un golpe, los del alto mando son verdaderamente fuertes)

Black: ¡ve dewott!

Dewott: ¡dewot!

Servine: ¡MI AMOR!

White(sujetando a servine): ¡servine quédate quieta!

Black: acua jet!

Anís: chandelure usa energibola!

Black: ¡esquívalo!

Dewott apenas pudo esquivar la energibola y luego le dio un golpe directo a chandelure con su acua jet

Anís: bola sombra!

Black: ¡esquívalo y usa hidropulso!

Dewott no reaccionó a tiempo y la bola sombra lo dejó KO

Black: ¡dewott!

Anís: bien hecho Black, no ganaste la batalla pero si venciste a Cheren, sigue entrenando y llegarás muy lejos

Fin del Flash back.

White: ¡no puedo esperar para ver a mi escritora favorita!

Black: ahora si la venceré, he mejorado mucho después de aquella vez

Más tarde en la entrada de la Liga Pokémon:

Encargado: En la Liga Pokémon solo se persigue la fuerza en estado puro. La manera en la que esto se lleva a cabo es muy sencilla: hay que derrotar al Alto Mando y al Campeón Pokémon. Puedes retar a cualquiera del los 4 del Alto Mando en el orden que quieras. Y cuando los hayas derrotado podrás desafiar al campeón, pero hay un pero. ¡Una vez que subas estas escaleras, no podrás salir de allí hasta que hayas derrotado a todos y cada uno de ellos o hasta que seas tú quien pierda! ¿Aceptas el reto?

Black: sí

Encargado: bien, prosigue tu camino

Una vez adentro unas rejas bloquearon la salida. Adentro había 4 caminos.

White: deberíamos leer aquel letrero para saber que hay en cada camino-pero luego vio a Black que salió corriendo hacia el camino en dirección oeste gritando: ¡ALLÁ VOY!-¡Black espera!

Dentro había una espeluznante biblioteca, se escuchaban truenos desde el exterior. Como una casa embrujada.

White: Black…

Black: no tengas miedo-Black la abrasó para calmarla-recuerda que Anís usa Pokémon fantasma, eso significa que está cerca

Estaban apunto de subir unas escaleras cuando de pronto aparecieron unas llamas azules rodeándolos

White: ¡AHH!

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación y luego sintieron como se elevaban del piso

Black: ¿qué está pasando?

Una vez que estaban arriba:

Anís: "La mirada de ese hombre ardía con el fuego fraguado en la batalla, habiendo rechazado en su búsqueda de la justicia todo aquello que era ajeno" Esto que acabo de leerte es un fragmento de mi nueva novela.

Black y White: ¡Anís!

Anís: esta inspirada en alguien que vino antes que tú, pero, no sé por qué, me ha quedado algo melancólica. ¡Perdón menuda cabeza tengo! Ahora eres tú quien ha venido a retarme Black. Yo, Anís, miembro del alto mando y experta en Pokémon fantasma, ¡te haré frente!

Black: ¡adelante!

Anís: ve cofagrigus

Black: ¡ve krookodile!

Black: ¡juego sucio!

Krookodile le causó un grave daño al Pokémon sarcófago

Anís: bola sombra

Cofagrigus: coooo-el Pokémon fantasma lanzó una esfera negra contra krookodile y este no la pudo esquivar-

Anís: como en las buenas novelas, es importante que un combate empiece bien.

Black: ¡triturar!

Anís: ¡detenlo!

Cofagrigus detvo las fauces de krookodile con sus manos fantasmales

Black: (¡rayos! Krookodile tiene que quitárselo de encima rápido) ¡quítatelo de encima! ¡Lánzalo hacia arriba!

Anís: ¡usa energibola!

Pero krookodile agitó su cabeza hacia arriba con fuerza y lanzó hacia arriba a cofagrigus, logrando liberarse del agarre

Black: ¡salta y triturar!

El ataque provocó un daño devastador que dejó KO a cofagrigus.

Anís: tienes Pokémon fuertes… sal jellicent

Un Pokémon con forma de pulpo rosa, salió levitando de su pokéball

Anís: ¡hidrobomba!

Black: ¡esquiva…!-krookodile ya estaba fuera de combate-¡no!

Serperior: van 1-1

White: estoy segura de que Black puede ganar. ¡AAHH!-el sonido de un relámpago hizo a White dar un salto-

Serperior: veo que la decoración y efectos de sonido tenebrosos no van contigo

White: ¡cómo hace Anís para estar en este lugar!

Mientras tanto en la batalla:

Black: ¡watchog usa hipnosis!-jellicent se quedó dormido-bien ¡termínalo con bola sombra!

La bola negra debilitó a jellicent

Watchog: ¡wat… chog!-una oscuridad se formó alrededor de watchog-

Black: ¿qué es eso?

Anís: la habilidad de jellicent llamada "cuerpo maldito" anula cualquier movimiento efectivo que haya sufrido, por lo tanto bola sombra está anulada. ¡Ve golruk!

Black casi se cae al sentir el temblor que ese Pokémon con forma de estatua provocó al caer al campo de batalla.

Black: hipnosis

Watchog: wat-golruk se durmió-

Black: ¡perfecto! ¡Ahora usa triturar y no te detengas!

Watchog saltó y comenzó a morder a golruk repetidas veces pero este despertó rápidamente y lo atrapó en una de sus manos

Black: ¡!

Anís: terremoto

Golruk azotó a watchog contra el suelo provocando un gran sismo

Watchog apenas podía estar en pie

Black: ¡watchog!

Anís: ¡machada!

Golruk: gooo-golruk dejó inconsciente a watchog con un golpe de su grande y poderoso puño-

Black: watchog regresa, ¡ve samurott!

Samurott: root

Anis: machada

Black: ¡esquívalo y usa concha filo!

Samurott esquivó el puño de golruk con un salto y lo golpeó en el aire con su sable, dejándolo KO

Serperior: ¡ese es mi samurott!

Anís: ve, chandelure. Parece que vamos a escribir el último capítulo.

Chandelure: chaaaan

Anís: ¡energibola!

Black: ¡samurott estrategia número 2!-dijo Black y todos los demás dijeron ¿qué?-

Samurott comprendió la orden y cortó la energibola con su sable mientras disparaba una hidrobomba a chandelure

Anís: es hora de comenzar con el epílogo de este relato-chandelure cayó derrotado al instante-

Anís: ¡guaaau! Ahora si me he quedado completamente en blanco. Domino un más que amplio vocabulario, pero no me salen las palabras. Si lo intentara, dudo que pudiera encerrar en ellas todos los sentimientos que ahora me desbordan. Sólo puedo decirte esto: ¡Eres increíble!

Black: ¡gracias Anís!

Anís: ¡pe-pe-pe-perdón! Creo que deberíamos disculparnos con nuestros equipos Pokémon. Se lo hemos hecho pasar bastante mal. ¡Espero que puedan perdonarnos! No es nuestra culpa, pero es lo que tienen los combates Pokémon: uno se deja llevar y…. ¡mira lo que pasa! ¡Sobre todo, cuando te enfrentas a alguien como yo, del Alto Mando!

Black: no importa, eso suele pasar. Pero ellos disfrutaron el combate.

Black: ¿qué opinas de mis nuevas estrategias con nombres clave, White?

Continuará….

Por falta de tiempo lo dejo hasta aquí. Iba a poner la batalla contra Aza pero ya leyeron lo que pasó. Gracias a los que me han leído y por favor dejen reviews en el cuadro de abajo.

Se despide de ustedes larareshiram97, hasta la próxima.


	24. El Alto Mando (parte2)

Al fin libre de exámenes, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 24: ¡Poniendo a prueba mi valor! El Alto Mando (parte 2)

Conforme subían por la banda transportadora, las antorchas se encendían.

Aza: vaya, vaya… Pero ¿qué pasa hoy? La verdad no me esperaba que vinieran tantos aspirantes. Bueno no pasa nada. Después de todo soy Aza, del Alto Mando. Cumpliendo mis obligaciones seré tu oponente.

Black: yo soy Black ¡Y vengo a vencerte!

Aza: ¡ve scrafty!

Black: ¡ve simisear!

Aza: ¡scrafty patada de salto alto!

Black: ¡simisear salta a su derecha y usa lengüetazo!

Simisear saltó y pasó justo a la derecha de scrafty tocándolo con su lengua, scrafty cayó al suelo lesionado y con parálisis.

Aza: Jamás pensé que usarías aquí ese movimiento… ¡Es fascinante! ¡scrafty demolición!

Scrafty se movió a una gran velocidad y golpeó a simisear.

Black: (vaya, ese scrafty es fuerte. La parálisis no le afectó mucho)

Aza: ¡No te detengas!

Black: ¡esquívalos!

Simisear: ¡si sear!-el Pokémon mono esquivaba todos los golpes de scrafty con gran rapidez-

Scrafty: ¿scraa?-la parálisis hizo que scrafty se detuviera en medio ataque-

White: ¡Black ahora!

Black: ¡Llamarada!

La ráfaga de fuego impactó a quemarropa contra el Pokémon de Aza, dejándolo inconsciente

Black: ¡Bien simisear!

Simisear: ¡Sear!

Aza: ¡Adelante krookodile!

Krookodile: ¡Krooo!

Black: simisear regresa-Black decide cambiar de Pokémon-¡sal samurott!

Serperior: ¡samurott tú puedes! Aza tendrá que tener una buena estrategia si quiere vencer un tipo agua

White: cierto, pero recuerda que alguien del Alto Mando siempre tiene algún truco

Black: danza espada

Samurott aumento su poder ataque

Aza: ¡Triturar!

Krookodile se lanzó al ataque

Black: salta a la izquierda y estrategia número 5

Samurott esquivó a krookodile de un saltó a la izquierda y disparó su ataque escaldar hacia el suelo provocando que su enemigo se resbalara y se cayera al suelo

Serperior: ¡jajajaja!

Aza: ¿pero qué?

Black: ¡AHORA!

Luego de guiñarle un ojo a serperior, el Pokémon majestuoso saltó muy alto y cayó en picada con su megacuerno dejando KO a krookodile.

Serperior: dedicó ese ataque para mí-serperior cayó al suelo suspirando-

White (sonriendo): (me alegro de que serperior sea feliz con él, ¡Black!)-White reaccionó al ver como samurott era derrotado por el tajo umbrío de un bisharp

Serperior: ¡samurott!

Samurott: grr rot (estoy… bien)

Serperior se sintió aliviada al ver que samurott se sentía mejor

Black: peleaste bien amigo, regresa-luego de regresar a samurott a su pokéball, nuestro entrenador de pueblo Arcilla liberó a su siguiente Pokémon-¡Haxorus!

Haxorus: ¡ruuuus!

Aza: ¡Bisharp garra metal!

Black: ¡esquívalo y usa danza dragón y garra dragón!

Haxorus esquivó el ataque, luego de aumentar su poder de ataque y velocidad se lazó contra bisharp

Aza: ¡Danza espada y tajo umbrío!

Luego de aumentar su ataque bisharp intercambió varios golpes con haxorus, sus garras chocaban bloqueando el ataque de su rival.

Black: ¡Pulso dragón!

Mientras detenía un ataque de bisharp, haxorus le disparó una esfera de energía que le golpeó directamente.

Black: ¡Demolición!

Bisharp cayó derrotado

Aza: bueno… No importa cómo sea el combate. Nunca hay que darse por vencido. ¡Liepard sal ahora!

Liepard: paaard

Aza: ¡sorpresa!-(Nota: ¡siempre usa ese movimiento en el juego!)-

Liepard hizo retroceder a haxorus

Black: ¡rayos!

Aza: ¡liepard golpe aéreo!

Liepard: ¡paard!-el Pokémon calculador saltó en el aire y cayó en picada contra haxorus

Black: ¿haxorus estás bien?

Haxorus: ruuus

Black: bien, ¡garra dragón!

Aza: esquívalo

Liepard esquivó el ataque

Black: (atacarlo directamente no está funcionando, tengo que esperar a que él se mueva primero)

Aza: ¡garra umbría!

El Pokémon felino se lanzó al ataque

Black: espéralo….-liepard se acerca cada vez más-¡DEMOLICIÓN!-

Haxorus: ¡haaa!-el golpe de haxorus fue devastador, dándole la victoria a Black-

Black: ¡genial! ¡Bien hecho haxorus!

Aza: siempre hay alguien que gana y alguien que pierde. Tal es la naturaleza del combate. Un buen combatiente no se vanagloria cuando gana ni se derrumba cuando pierde. Sólo piensa en la próxima batalla.

White: estuviste genial

Black: gracias

Aza: ¡te has ganado mi respeto chico! Cuando veas que te estás quedando irremediablemente sin energía, probablemente perderás, ya que la victoria no depende de la suerte. La victoria brilla como la luz, y, en este momento, desprendes una luz deslumbrante.

Black: fue una gran batalla, ¡tenemos que luchar algún día otra vez! ¡Adiós!

Una vez que nuestro retador se fue:

Aza: ese chico de cabello verde, N. Black y N, distintos pero a la vez parecidos. Si uno está el otro también, como el día y la noche. La dos caras de la misma moneda, ¿una cara vencerá? ¿O la moneda nunca dejará de girar?

Con Black:

Black, White y serperior se movía por un camino invisible mientras una luz los rodeaba.

Black: no sabía que podía existir una vía invisible

White: sí, es algo que nunca había visto. ¿Dónde está el miembro del Alto Mando?

Unas cortinas se abrieron revelando una cama.

Una chica de cabellos castaños estaba durmiendo.

?: ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme de mi plácido sueño de manera tan inoportuna?

Black: soy Black

?: ¿Y por qué interrumpes los sueños de la gran Catleya?

Black: lo siento, no sabía que estabas durmiendo. Si quieres dormir un poco más podría ir a desafiar a otro del Alto Mando por ahora

Catleya: Oh… Pareces tan fuerte como amable-White se puso algo celosa- Es interesante, pero no puedo evitar bostezar pensando en la vacuidad de otro combate…. Huuuaaa…. Discúlpame por favor. Ve reuniclus

Black: ¡Sal watchog!

Catleya: Reuniclus onda certera

Black: ¡esquiva y usa rayo confuso!

Watchog saltó con gran agilidad y confundió al Pokémon ampliación

Catleya: Reuniclus usa psíquico-reuniclus se atacó a sí mismo-

Black: ¡Bola sombra!

El ataque da directo en el blanco

Black: ¡Rápido, termínalo con triturar!

Watchog atacó rápidamente y debilitó a su rival

Catleya: ve sigilyph

Sigilyph: ¡siii lyp!-el Pokémon pseudopájaro apareció en el aire-

Catleya: me impresionas, tienes gran habilidad para esto

White: …..-White notaba como la entrenadora de Pokémon psíquicos miraba a Black-(¡deja de mirarlo!)

Black: gracias, entrené mucho para esto. ¡Watchog usa triturar!

Catleya: rayo hielo

Black: ¡esquívalo!

Wathog: ¡Chog!-Watchog saltó a la derecha esquivando el reyo de hielo y siguió corriendo hacia sigilyph-

Catleya: no dejes que se acerque

Sigilyph continuó disparando hacia watchog, pero este último se movía a una velocidad difícil de seguir

Sigilyph: ¡graaa!-el ataque de watchog dio en el blanco-

Catleya: libérate y usa tajo aéreo

Sigilyph apartó a watchog y lo golpeó directamente con una esfera hecha de viento

Black: ¡Watchog onda trueno!

Sigilyph quedó paralizado

Catleya: que listo, me gustan los entrenadores que luchan con estrategia y no los que usan sólo la fuerza bruta-dijo mientras sigilyph caía derrotado por un ataque de bola sombra de watchog-

Serperior: ¿White?

White (furiosa): ….

Catleya: adelante musharna

Musharna: mushar mu

Black: ¡Watchog avivar!-Watchog aumentó su ataque y ataque especial-¡Hiper colmillo!

Catleya: hipnosis

Black: ¡Watchog cierra los ojos!-pero ya era muy tarde, el Pokémon alerta ya estaba dormido-¡Rayos!

Catleya: come sueños

Watchog cayó al suelo incapaz de luchar

Black: Watchog regresa, ve krookodile

Krookodile: ¡kroo!

Catleya: hipnosis

Black: ¡excavar!-Krookodile se ocultó bajo el suelo y salió atrás de musharna-¡Triturar!

Musharna: shaar

Black: acabemos con esto, krookodile enfado

Musharna quedó KO tras recibir los poderosos golpes del Pokémon amenazador

Catleya: Gothitelle sal a la batalla-Catleya envió a su último Pokémon-Parece que se avecinan grandes tiempos. Estoy deseando ser testigo de ellos. Gothitelle usa paz mental

Gothitelle: gooo-Gothitelle comenzó a relajarse y aumentó su ataque y defensa especiales-

Black: Krookodile terremoto

Catleya: energibola

Krookodile cayó debilitado de un solo golpe

Black: …. (rayos, ese Pokémon es más fuerte de lo que parece) ¡Braviary yo te elijo!

Braviary: ¡braaaa!

Catleya: Gothitelle termínalo con rayo

Gothitelle: gooo-gothitelle disparó una poderosa descarga eléctrica hacia braviary-

Black: ¡esquívalo rápido y usa pájaro osado!

Braviary: ¡Braaa!-braviary esquivó el rayo y se lanzó contra su rival usando su ataque más poderoso, causándole mucho daño a gothitelle-

Catleya: Incluso en este momento, no gritaré ni perderé la compostura. Psíquico

Black: ¡Braviary!-el Pokémon astro azotó a braviary contra el suelo usando sus poderes psíquicos-golpe aéreo

Braviary se levantó y a una velocidad increíble, apareció atrás del Pokémon de tipo psíquico

Black: se acabó-gothitelle cayó al suelo fuera de combate-

Catleya: Sin duda, combates con elegancia y excelencia. Y también tu equipo Pokémon hace gala de una gran clase. Me alegra haber combatido contigo-Catleya le sonrió al entrenador de pueblo Arcilla

White: ¡estuviste genial Black!-sin perder ni una milésima de segundo más, le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a la integrante del Alto Mando-

Catleya: (me encanta jugar con las mentes de los demás)Todavía hay algún miembro del Alto Mando con el que no has tenido audiencia, ¿no? No te preocupes por mí y sigue adelante

Luego de curar a su equipo, Black se disponía a desafiar al último de los 4 entrenadores del Alto Mando

Black: White

White: sí, Black

Black: ¿estabas celosa de Catleya?

White sólo bajó la mirada y se sonrojó

Black: ¡jajaja!

White: ¿de qué te ríes?

Black: me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas-White enrojeció todavía más-ahora vamos por mi siguiente batalla.

En la siguiente sala había una plataforma que se movía por un camino alrededor de una gran torre.

En la cima de la torre había un ring de lucha y en el centro un hombre rubio y de piel oscura que llevaba un uniforme de algún arte marcial

?: Vaya, una visita… Me llamo Lotto.

Black: yo soy Black

Lotto: Mucho gusto en conocerte joven. Entreno con mi maestro, Mirto, para poder desentrañar la esencia del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El mismo maestro que te ha reconocido como alguien digno de entrenar Pokémon. ¡Quiero comprobar hasta dónde llega esa fuerza que posees!

Lotto: ¡A luchar throh!

Lotto sacó a su Pokémon luchador de judo

Black: ¡Sal braviary! ¡Usa ataque ala!

El ataque de braviary golpeó a throh directamente

Lotto: ¡Adelante! ¡Eso es lo que me motiva! ¡Throh usa tumba rocas!

Throh: ¡trooo!-varias rocas cayeron sobre braviary causándole bastante daño-

Black: ¡rayos! Conoce ataques tipo roca. ¡Braviary usa caída libre!

Lotto: creo que debemos usar ahora nuestra técnica secreta, ¡adelante throh!

Braviary atrapó a throh y lo elevó con él por los aires

Lotto: ¡Ahora demolición!

Throh le dio un golpe en la cabeza a braviary y luego le hizo una llave con sus brazos mientras caían hacia el ring

Black: ¡Braviary reacciona!

Lotto: ¡Movimiento sísmico!

Throh: ¡TROOO!-Throh giró con braviary sobre sí mismo y lo puso debajo de él antes de caer, braviary quedó KO al impactar el suelo

Black ¡! No

Lotto: estamos preparados para lo que venga, sobre todo contra Pokémon tipo volador

White: ese throh es muy fuerte

Serperior: es muy hábil en el ataque a corta distancia, Black tiene que pensar en algo

Black: (¡Lo tengo!) ¡Ve haxorus! ¡Usa garra dragón!

Mientras haxorus se acercaba

Lotto: throh usa llave corsé

Throh atrapó a haxorus con sus poderosos brazos

Black: ¡Justo lo que quería!

Lotto: ¡!

Black: ¡Guillotina!

Throh quedó KO de un solo golpe

Lotto: me has impresionado chico, ¡adelante sawk!

Sawk: soouk-el Pokémon karate apareció listo para luchar-

Black: ¡danza dragón!

Lotto: ¡corpulencia!

Ambos Pokémon aumentaron sus características antes de lanzarse al ataque

Lotto: ¡golpe karate!

Black: ¡garra dragón!

Haxorus trataba de golpear a sawk con sus garras pero esta bloqueaba cada uno de sus golpes y ocasionalmente acertaba un puñetazo contra el Pokémon boca hacha

Black: ¡Haxorus sujétalo!-Haxorus atrapó con sus colmillos en forma de hachas el puño de sawk-¡Golpéalo contra el suelo y usa pulso dragón!

Luego de recibir un potente ataque de tipo dragón, sawk quedó fuera de combate

Lotto: ¡eso es chico! ¡Demuéstrame el porqué has llegado hasta aquí! ¡Sal conkeldurr!

Conkeldurr: ¡duuurr!

Black: ¡Haxorus usa enfado!

Haxorus conectó varios golpes a conkeldurr pero este sólo necesitó uno para derrotarlo

Lotto: ¡Machada!

Conkeldurr aplastó a haxorus con uno de sus bloques de cemento, dejándolo KO

Black: (tengo que atacar de lejos) ¡Ve samurott!

Samurott: ¡graaa! ¡Samuu rot!

Black: ¡hidrobomba!

Lotto: ¡cúbrete!

Conkeldurr usó sus bloques para defenderse

Black: ¡hidropulso!

Lotto: ¡sigue con tu defensa conkeldurr!

Black: ¡Ninguna defensa es eterna!-samurott siguió atacando a conkeldurr con hidropulso hasta que este quedó confuso

Black: ¡Bien! ¡Usa escaldar!

Samurott: ¡rooot!-conkeldurr quedó inconsciente-

Serperior: ¡ese es mi samurott!

Lotto: ¡Sal mienshao!

Mienshao: shaaa-el Pokémon arte marcial se puso en posición de combate-

Lotto: Es mi último Pokémon ¡Usaremos toda la fuerza que nos queda!

Black: ¡Samurott concha filo!

Samurott lanzaba cortes y estocadas con su sable a toda velocidad pero mienshao los esquivaba fácilmente. Mienshao esperó el momento y atrapó el sable con sus manos-(Nota: al estilo ninja)-y lo hizo a un lado para dar su primer ataque

Lotto: ¡Patada salto!-mienshao le dio una patada a samurott en la cara

Black: ¡Hidromba!-samurott se recuperó rápidamente y le disparó un poderoso chorro de agua a presión a su enemigo-¡Hidropulso!

Mienshao se levanto del suelo y esquivó el hidropulso con rapidez y elegancia

Lotto: ¡esfera aural!

Mienshao: miiiien-mienshao concentro su aura en sus manos y la disparó contra samurott-

Black: ¡bloquéalo!

Samurott destruyó la esfera de aura con su espada

Lotto notó que a mienshao le costaba mantenerse en pie

Lotto: Es el fin ¡Lo daré todo en este último movimiento! ¡Patada de salto alto!

Black: ¡Hidrobomba hacia el suelo!

White: (¿Qué trata de hacer?)

Samurott disparó el agua al suelo elevándolo por los aires, esto hizo que esquivara el ataque de mienshao

Lotto: ….-mienshao se golpeó contra el suelo y quedó debilitado

Lotto: Realmente no existe un único Pokémon ni una sola combinación más fuerte. Así resulta complicado seguir encadenando victorias. Pero tu vínculo con tus Pokémon es inigualable, te adaptas a la situación y sales adelante. ¡Me inclino ante ti! Ahora dirígete a la sala donde está el entrenador más fuerte de la Liga Pokémon. Para ello, deberás volver al atrio y acercarte a la estatua que allí se encuentra. Nosotros, los miembros del Alto Mando, seguimos las órdenes del campeón Pokémon y siempre somos neutrales. Lo que te queda por hacer… ¡solo tú puedes llevarlo a cabo!

Black: ¡Gracias Lotto! ¡Esta ha sido una de las mejores batallas que he tenido!-Black le extendió su mano-

Lotto: ¡Luchar contigo fue todo un honor!-Lotto estrechó la mano de Black con mucha fuerza-

Black: (¡AAHH! ¡Casi me pulveriza la mano!)

Más tarde:

Black, White y serperior bajaron en la estatua y frente a ellos había una gran cantidad de escalones.

White: nunca había visto tantos escalones un solo lugar, tardaremos bastante en subir

Black: sí, contin….-un rugido lo interrumpió-

-¡GROOOOAAAARG!-

Serperior: ese…. Es

Black: ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Corran! ¡Tenemos que subir! ¡Mirto no podrá detenerlo sólo!

Los 3 subieron lo más rápido posible para intervenir en la batalla.

¡CONTINUARÁ!...

El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso, la batalla final está a unos días de distancia.

Dato curioso: Hipnosis es el único movimiento tipo psíquico que afecta al tipo siniestro.

Gracias por sus reviews, dejen sus comentarios abajo. Gracias a los que leen este fic desde hace tiempo y también a los nuevos lectores.


	25. La batalla final

Perdón duré mil años! Tenía Trabajos hasta el cuello! El capítulo más esperado de todo el fic ha llegado.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo 25: Verdad VS Ideales ¡La Batalla Final!

N: te he derrotado tan fácil como esperaba

Black: ¡N!-al llegar Black notó que la batalla entre N y el campeón ya había terminado-

N: ¡Se acabó! ¡Ningún humano volverá jamás a herir o someter a un Pokémon! ¡Gracias a mi amigo Zekrom! Aunque poseas el título de campeón no has podido detenerme. Además te hace falta la dureza de ese título. Hace años, una enfermedad se llevó a tu primer Pokémon. Y vagaste por la región de Teselia con la esperanza de poder cerrar las heridas que asolaban tu corazón. Ya ni recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que luchaste enserio. Pero no te culpo por eso. Es más, me gusta que sigas tu corazón. ¡Voy a asumir el mando de la región de Teselia erigiéndome como el entrenador más fuerte! ¡Más que el mismísimo campeón! ¡Y ordenaré a todos los entrenadores que liberen sus Pokémon!

Black: (N)

Mirto: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No separes a la gente de sus Pokémon!  
N: Tú y yo hemos luchado limpio, con fuerza, honor y respeto mutuo. Pero yo me he alzado con la victoria. No tienes nada más que decirme-N volteó hacia Black-Te estaba esperando. Llevas contigo un Orbe, tal como vi en mi futuro. Ese Orbe Claro… ¡está reaccionando ante Zekrom! No obstante… ¡este no es el lugar adecuado para los Pokémon dragón legendarios! ¡Que brote de lo más profundo! ¡Que se alce mi palacio!-dijo levantando su mano derecha-¡Que este rodee la Liga Pokémon!

Black: ¿¡Palacio!?

White: ¿Cuál palacio?

De pronto un temblor sacudió todo el lugar

White: ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Mirto: ¡Cuidado!

Un imponente castillo salía desde las profundidades de la tierra y se alzaba sobre la liga Pokémon bloqueando toda la luz del sol. Una gran cantidad de escaleras salían del palacio y se movieron rápidamente para quedar incrustadas en el suelo de la sala, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Serperior: … ¡Es el fin!

Black: ¡WHITE!

Black protegió a White entre sus brazos

Black: estaremos bien, no tengas miedo

Serperior se metió entre ellos

Serperior: ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No quiero morir aplastada!

Los temblores cesaron.

N: ¡He aquí mi palacio!

Mirto: ¡Ese castillo salió de la tierra! ¿¡Hace cuánto tiempo estaba ahí!?

N: ¡Las palabras de este rey resonarán desde sus torreones en los oídos del pueblo llano! Tú también vendrás al palacio. Ahí se decidirá todo: Si los Pokémon se ven libres de los humanos para vivir una vida plena… o si, por el contrario, están destinados a convivir los unos con los otros.

Serperior: ¡N! ¡Está lucha es innecesaria!

N: Veremos cuál de las convicciones es más fuerte: ¡la mía o la tuya!-dicho esto, N entró a su palacio-

Cheren llegó para ayudar a Mirto.

Cheren: Mirto, estás hecho polvo. No pareces un campeón.

Mirto: Me-me alegro de verte-Mirto se había llevado un fuerte golpe durante el terremoto-

Cheren: Sí, me las arreglé para vencer al Alto Mando. Aunque no fue fácil.

Mirto: No e-está nada mal

Cheren: Me he hecho más fuerte porque ya tengo claro qué quiero hacer. ¡Black! ¡Dile esto a N de mi parte! Que la compañía de los Pokémon hace fuerte a la gente. ¡Y por eso yo mismo he mejorado por tenerlos a mi lado!

Mirto: He…. Perdido… Quería cerrarle el pico a ese niñato hablador con delirios de grandeza y mostrarle le valor de una sincera amistad con los Pokémon. ¿Será que tenía razón desde el principio? Recuerda bien esto: ¡ese chico es un fanático que quiere obligar al mundo a bailar a su son! ¡Por favor, Black! No se conseguirá nada separando a los humanos de los Pokémon. ¡Házselo saber!

Black: Lo haré

White: Black, pase lo que pase… yo iré contigo, no estás sólo-dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios-

Serperior: y no te olvides de mí, es mi deber ayudarte, elegido

Black: bien, tenemos que salvar a Teselia, a los entrenadores y pokémon de todo el mundo y a N, de sí mismo

Black subió las escaleras con White de la mano, listo para el posible "momento más importante de su vida"

Al otro lado, 6 de los 7 sabios aparecieron frente a él:

Giallo: Quien se abraza a su destino vive largos años. Quien se rebela recibe su castigo.

Blau: No hay mejor virtud que aquella que combate el vicio.

Sumra: La rana en su estanque no puede concebir la vastedad del océano.

Ryoku: El mal no está en tener faltas, sino en no tratar de enmendarlas.

Ruga: La justicia es lo que mueve al noble, y la codicia, al villano.

Menek: No hay 2 soles para el mismo cielo, ni 2 reyes para el mismo pueblo.

Todos los sabios los rodearon.

Black: ¿?

Giallo: Muy bien… Haremos cuanto sea preciso por nuestro señor N. Si los planes de Ghechis fracasaran por completo, nuestro señor estaría, sin duda alguna, en la decepción. ¡Por ello, nos corresponde a nosotros 6 aunar fuerzas para derrotarte de una vez por todas!

Black: ¡fuera de mi camino! ¡Si quieren luchar, eso les daré!

White: ¡Black!

Giallo: ¡ACABEN CON ÉL!

?: ¿Están seguros de que van a poder hacerlo?

El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fayenza apareció ante el asombro de todos.

White: ¡Es Yakón!

Yakón: Parece que no les han dado las palizas suficientes ¿verdad, Black?

Black: ¿Cómo llegaste?

Giallo: ¡Tú! ¡El líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fayenza!-los sabios retrocedieron-

Yakón: el mismo e inigualable

De pronto, más líderes de gimnasio empezaron a llegar: Aloe, Camus, Camila, Gerania, Junco, Iris y Lirio.

Ruga: ¡Los líderes de gimnasio!

Aloe: ¡Que pena me dan! ¡No sólo somos más fuertes, también los superamos en número!

Camila: Eso que pretenden hacer, separarnos de los Pokémon. ¡Es algo que no vamos a permitir!

Camus: Sobre todo porque lo ha pedido la pequeña Bel

Black: ¿Bel?

White: ¿Ella los llamó?

Gerania: esto será tan fácil, ¡como coser y cantar!

Iris: ¡Coser y cantar!

Junco: …

Lirio: ¡tú que tienes el Orbe! ¡Continúa y déjanos a nosotros estos tipos!

Black: ¡De acuerdo!

Nuestro grupo corrió al siguiente piso.

?: Ven-una voz resonó por el aire-

Black: ¿Quién está ahí?

Eq. plasma sombrío: el gran N te espera en la cima del palacio, pero antes de enfrentarte a él deberías ir a descansar a esta sala-dijo señalando una entrada-ahí conocerás a las 2 musas-luego de esto el ninja del trío sombrío desapareció-

White: entremos

Adentro de la sala había una gran mesa en el centro y con muchas sillas, varios sillones, y algunos colchones en el suelo para que descansaran los Pokémon. Frente a Black y White están 2 bellas mujeres, una rubia y otra de cabellos morados, llevaban vestidos blancos con adornos del mismo color de sus cabellos.

?: Yo soy la Musa del Amor-dijo la cabello morado-tú que has de enfrentarte a N, deja a tu equipo descansar aquí

Black: gracias, ¡salgan todos!-Black liberó a todos sus Pokémon para que descansaran por un rato-

Musa del Amor: Un entrenador jamás lucha para herir a sus Pokémon. Esa es una idea que el gran N guarda en lo profundo de su corazón. Y para entender eso tuvo que pasar un gran tiempo de soledad en este castillo.

White: ¿Y tú eres?-preguntó White a la rubia-

?: Yo soy la Musa de la Paz, mi misión es tranquilizar a N. Desde su más tierna infancia, N ha vivido al margen de los humanos, rodeado de Pokémon. Unos Pokémon que habían sufrido a manos de humanos malvados y traicioneros. Ghechis se percató de esto y se acercó a N-Black frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre de Ghechis-N solo podía pensar en esos Pokémon cuyo dolor entendía y compartía y se obsesionó con la virtud y los ideales. Su corazón es puro como ningún otro, tan inocente… Pero ni la mayor de las inocencias está libre del horror.

Después de descansar y conversar un rato con las Musas. Black y White siguieron con su camino. En el siguiente piso apareció otro miembro del Trío Sombrío:

Eq. Plasma sombrío: mira esta habitación-el ninja señaló la puerta que estaba a su derecha-Ahí fue donde creció el Gran N

Luego de eso él desapareció.

Black observaba la habitación de N, estaba repleta de juguetes. Era el sueño de todo niño pequeño, hasta tenía su propia rampa de skateboard y una pequeña cancha de baloncesto. En ella estaba un balón con la palabra "armonía" escrita en él. También una pista para trenes de juguete, incluso había un tren corriendo en ella como si N hubiera jugado con él hace pocos minutos. Este cuarto provocaba varias sensaciones extrañas con sólo el hecho de estar en él.

Al salir, White pensó:

White: (a eso se referían las Musas, inocente como un niño. Una persona de corazón puro. Pero esa inocencia nos está causando problemas)

Con gran determinación, Black llegó al último piso y se encontró con la persona que desearía nunca haber encontrado en su camino:

Ghechis: Te doy la bienvenida a ti que posees el Orbe Claro-sólo la presencia del séptimo sabio lo enfurecía, él sabía en el fondo que Ghechis estaba ocultando algo-Este palacio surgido de las entrañas de la tierra y que rodea ahora la Liga Pokémon, es un símbolo del nuevo cambio de Teselia. Y su señor no es otro que el más fuerte de los entrenadores, que ha derrotado al campeón de la Liga con el apoyo de un Pokémon legendario. Alberga en su corazón la noble intención de mejorar el mundo. Si eso no es un héroe, ¿qué lo es?

Black: ¡Ese cambio no traerá nada bueno a este mundo!

Ghechis: ¡Todo está dispuesto! ¡La gente nos ha abierto su corazón! El mundo que anhelo, digo…-se notó algo fuera de lo normal en su actitud-que anhela el equipo plasma, ¡se hará tangible con suma facilidad! ¡Seremos los únicos amos de los Pokémon, y el mundo entero deberá obedecernos! ¡La senda ha sido larga! Parecía que mi plan maestro jamás habría de verse realizado… ¡Llegó el fin de tan aciagos días!

Black: ¡Deja tus mentiras para más tarde y déjame pasar!

White: (Black)-White jamás había visto a Black tan molesto-

Ghechis: Tienes agallas chico, adelante pasa, así también podré comprobar si tu también posees las cualidades necesarias para convertirte en héroe-Ghechis se apartó y entraron a la sala del trono-

La sala del trono era enorme, había un enorme estanque y sobre él un puente que llevaba hasta el trono de N.

N: Deseo ver un mundo únicamente habitado por Pokémon-dijo el peli verde desde su trono-Verles libres de los humanos y dueños de su propias fuerza.

N se levantó del trono y dio unos cuantos pasos.

N: Bien… ¡Ha llegado la hora de librar el duelo final! ¡Estoy preparado! Y. aunque eso implique hacer daño a mis amigos Pokémon, tengo fe absoluta en mi victoria. Imagino que tú también la tienes, puesto que has llegado hasta aquí. ¡Acércate y demuéstramelo! ¡En guardia!

Ambos entrenadores se acercan al centro de la sala.

N: Has llegado aquí con la intención de combatir contra mí, y, aun así, Reshiram no ha despertado. Tal vez aún no te reconozca como héroe.

Black: ¡! (no, tiene razón. No sé como liberar a Reshiram)

N: ¡Qué decepción! Ahora que empezabas a caerme bien… Y yo que había visto en ti a alguien que libraba sus combates sin perder el aprecio y respeto por sus Pokémon… ¡Me he estado engañando a mí mismo todo este tiempo! ¡Es evidente que jamás nos entenderíamos por más que combatiéramos! ¡Tienes 2 opciones! Puedes librar un combate en vano contra mí por la persecución de la verdad… o puedes luchar a mi lado por un mundo nuevo donde los Pokémon puedan vivir libres de los humanos. ¡Ven a mí Zekrom!

-¡GROOOOOOAAAAR!-Zekrom entró derrumbando la pared y voló hasta aterrizar atrás de N-

Zekrom: ¡GROOOAAAAR!

Una gran cantidad de rayos comenzaron a emerger de la cola de Zekrom, una gran cantidad de electricidad lo rodeaba y el agua del lugar comenzaba a evaporarse.

White: aaaagh…. (ese poder)-White casi se cae por la energía que expulsaba Zekrom-

Black: es, demasiado… poder

Los rayos se detuvieron.

N: ¿Y bien Black? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lucharás sin la ayuda de Reshiram?

Black: …

Punto de vista de Black:

¿Qué debo hacer? Zekrom me aplastará. Pero no puedo retroceder, no ahora. Me esforcé mucho para llegar aquí y no me voy a rendir. Mis amigos, mi equipo Pokémon, mi madre, todos confían en mí. White, ¡no me rendiré frente a ella! ¡No me rendiré! Tantos entrenadores y Pokémon que viven felices juntos… ¡No es justo que los separen! ¡No es justo que tantas sonrisas y aventuras tengan que desaparecer! No quiero ver tu sonrisa desaparecer, White. Eres la única que se ha fijado en mí, eres y serás mi primer y último amor… quiero hacerte feliz, quiero ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños, quiero mantener tu sonrisa por todos los días de nuestras vidas. Te amo y lucharé por ti y por todos los entrenadores y Pokémon del mundo entero. Aunque pierda, o sepa que voy a perder, ¡no me daré por vencido! Si hoy soy derrotado, ¡me levantaré y volveré a luchar!

-puedo sentirlo-

N: ¿?-N me miró algo confundido-

-los pensamientos, de mis Pokémon, de los líderes de gimnasio, de mis amigos, de las personas que más amo en este mundo-miré a White al decir esto último-Yo seré quien cambie al mundo. Puede que pierda hoy, pero aún así ¡no me rendiré! Aunque me derrotes en esta batalla, regresaré a luchar de nuevo y juro: ¡Que voy derrotarte! ¡TE ABRIRÉ LOS OJOS!

Fin del Punto de vista de Black

N: …. (imposible, pensé que estaría pidiendo piedad. ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza de voluntad? ¿Tiene tanto valor?)

N: Sabes que hay una delgada línea entre la valentía y la estupidez, ¿cierto?

Black: No la he cruzado

De pronto, la bolsa de Black comenzó a agitarse.

Black: ¡¿Qué?!-el Orbe claro salió de la bolsa de Black y empezó a levitar-

N: ¡Tu Orbe Claro! ¡Es decir Reshiram!

Una misteriosa aura blanca y energía pura rodeaba el orbe

Un extraño vórtice salió del Orbe y en él, venía algo blanco.

Black lo miró atentamente, era un Pokémon con forma de dragón.

Black: (Reshiram)

Un pokémon enorme, de color blanco, alas emplumadas como las de un ángel, ojos azules como el cielo y con una poderosa turbina en su cola.

-¡GRAAAAAUUUURG!-la cola de Reshiram comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía que luego se transformó en fuego, cubriendo y quemando todo a su paso-graaaaa-las llamas cesaron-

White: (es el Pokémon que vi que mis sueños)

N: Reshiram y Zekrom… eran uno solo, un único Pokémon. Las 2 caras de la misma moneda. Dos Pokémon que surgen para apoyar a un humano al que consideran un héroe. Entiendo… Así que tú también… -Reshiram empezó a hablar en su idioma-Te voy a traducir lo que Reshiram está diciendo. "¡Quiero combatir junto a ti!" "¡Gánate mi amistad!" Pretende comprobar hasta que punto eres capaz de defender la verdad después de haber llegado hasta aquí. Yo también quiero conocer tu fuerza… ¡Bien! ¡Intenta atrapar a Reshiram y sumarlo a tu causa!

Black sintió como una voz entraba en su mente.

Mente de Black:

Black: ¡Tú eres!

Reshiram: Soy Reshiram y estoy aquí para servir al "Héroe de la Verdad". Tu valor, jamás vi a un humano querer luchar contra mi hermano Zekrom sin mi ayuda. Tienes agallas, pero esa no es la razón por la que te he elegido. Tu amor incondicional por los Pokémon y su convivencia con los humanos, tu corazón puro, eres el elegido. Lánzame una de tus pokéballs y guíame en la batalla.

Black: Reshiram…

Reshiram: sólo hazlo, dejemos las charlas para más tarde

De vuelta al Palacio de N:

Black lanzó una pokéball a Reshiram y lo atrapó al instante.

N: Entiendo. Dice que le prestará su poder al héroe que defiende la verdad. Reshiram parece haber reconocido tu fuerza y ha decidido acompañarte

N: ¡Puedo ver el futuro! ¡Mi victoria será aplastante!

Black: ¡Sal Reshiram! ¡Vamos!

Reshiram: ¡GRAAAAUUUUR!

N: ¡Adelante Zekrom!

Zekrom: ¡GROOOOOAAAR!

Black: ¡Reshiram lanzallamas!

N: ¡Zekrom detenlo con rayo!

Zekrom detuvo el fuego con una descarga eléctrica

N: ¿Crees que vas a pararnos con eso?

Black: grr… ¡Reshiram usa pulso dragón!

N: ¡Vuela Zekrom!

Zekrom: ¡grooooaaaar!-Zekrom comenzó a volar y esquivó rápidamente los ataques de Reshiram

Black y N: ¡Garra dragón!

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a luchar con sus garras en pleno vuelo, cada golpe era bloqueado por su rival hasta que Reshiram logró acertarle un golpe a su oponente, cosa que Black aprovechó.

Black: ¡Llama fusión!

Reshiram: ¡graaaa!-el Pokémon blanco veraz empezó a formar una enorme esfera de fuego y la lanzó contra su hermano provocando una enorme explosión

Black tuvo que correr para alejarse de las llamas

White: ¿Black estás bien?-se acercó Black muy preocupada-

Black: estoy bien, Reshiram sí que es fuerte

N: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Zekrom se levanto y atacó a Reshiram con su dragoaliento

Black: ¡Reshiram!

N: ¡Rayo fusión!

Zekrom llenó su cuerpo de electricidad y estrelló a Reshiram contra una pared de una poderosa embestida

N: ¡Cabezazo zen!  
Black: ¡Usa paranormal!

Reshiram logró golpear a Zekrom con su ataque psíquico antes de que pudiera acercarse

N: (esto se pone interesante)

Con Cheren:

Cheren llegó con los líderes de gimnasio

Camila: Son patéticos

Cheren: Creo saber lo que pasó aquí

Los sabios ya habían sido derrotados.

Menek: Ghechis va a molestarse

Cheren: ¿Y Black?

Lirio: Subió hace rato para buscar a N

Iris: ¿Crees que estén luchando ahora, abuelo?

Un poderoso temblor contestó la pregunta de Iris.

Cheren: ¡Mirto tenemos que subir!

Mirto: ¡Adelante!

De regreso con la batalla:

Black: ¡LLAMA FUSIÓN!

N: ¡ESQUIVA Y USA RAYON FUSIÓN!

Zekrom se lanzó con su rayo fusión hacia Reshiram, quien apenas lo esquivó y le atacó por la espalda con lanzallamas

N: Zekrom

Zekrom: grooo…-Zekrom tenía varias quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, Reshiram tenía varias heridas y parálisis por las descargas eléctricas-

White: (Reshiram… Zekrom)

White observaba la batalla con impotencia. No podía hacer nada, por mucho que quisiera no podía detener esta lucha. Sólo podía observar y confiar en Black.

Serperior: No podemos hacer nada-Serperior observó como ambos Pokémon caían al suelo por sus ataques y también a Black y N buscando como cubrirse de las explosiones de llamas y relámpagos-

White: Black, sé que puedes hacerlo. Termina esta batalla antes de que algo malo pueda pasar.

Black: ¡LLAMA FUSIÓN!

N: ¡RAYO FUSIÓN!

Ambos ataques colisionaron en una explosión enorme, que arrojó a ambos entrenadores al suelo.

N: agghh… (esto se sale de control, usaré mi mejor ataque ahora)

Black: ….. ah, rayos-Black logró levantarse-(Si esto sigue así el palacio se derrumbará con todos nosotros adentro. No quiero poner a White en peligro) ¡White sal de aquí!

White: ¿Qué?

Black: ¡Vete!

White: ¡No te dejaré!

Black: ¡Es muy peligroso!

White: ¡Quiero estar contigo!

Black: ¡No quiero que mueras!-esas palabras dejaron a White en shock-sal de aquí, Reshiram y Zekrom fácilmente pueden destruir este castillo con todos adentro-

White: pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Black: Si para proteger el vínculo entre humanos y Pokémon es necesario mi sacrificio, no me quedará otra opción

White: Black…-White comenzó a llorar, posiblemente nunca volvería a verlo otra vez-

Black: ¡Te amo! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Si sobrevivo…. Volveré por ti! ¡Siempre estaré a tu lado!

White: Black… yo también te amo-dijo antes de voltearse y salir corriendo junto a serperior-gracias por todo

N: acabemos con esto…. ¡ATAQUE FULGOR! (lo siento Black)

Black: ¡LLAMA AZUL! (White)

Zekrom: ¡GROOOOAAAAR!

Reshiram: ¡GRAAAAUUUR!

Los ataques más poderosos de ambos Pokémon colisionaron. Un destello blanco alumbró la cima del palacio.

Continuará…..

Y hasta aquí llegó, ¿quedaron en suspenso? El próximo capítulo será el final, gracias por leer. Dejen su comentario en el cuadro de abajo.

Se despide: larareshiram97.


	26. Capítulo final

Al fin terminé los exámenes ¡yeaaah! Aquí les traigo el capítulo final del fic. También ya publiqué el primer capítulo de la segunda parte, la historia se llama: "Congelamiento: El Héroe del Balance" y ya pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Al fin terminé mi primer fic, y superé los 60 reviews ¡estoy feliz! ¡Y me siento así como bien cabrón! ¡Jaja! Aquí les dejo el último disclaimer:

Pokémon no me pertenece y eso ustedes ya lo saben.

El Héroe de la Verdad

Capítulo Final: La fórmula que cambiará el mundo.

-¡GRAAAAAUUUURRR!-

-¡GROOOOAAAAARRR!-

Un poderoso temblor sacudió al palacio.

Camila: Esto…

Junco: Los Pokémon legendarios…

…..

White logró levantarse.

Serperior: ¿Estás bien?

White: Sí… ¡Black!-White subió corriendo las escaleras-

Serperior: ¡Espera!

White: ¡Esa explosión! ¡Tengo que saber que él está bien!

Serperior: (Esa explosión fue enorme, toda la sala del trono debió haber colapsado)

Cuando White llegó a la sala del trono se quedó sin palabras. El techo y gran parte de los muros colapsaron. Zekrom estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Reshiram apenas estaba consciente. Pero Black no se veía en ningún lado.

White: ¡BLACK!-White empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente, al no haber rastro de él decidió preguntarle a Reshiram-¿Dónde está Black?

Reshiram: Graaa…-Reshiram logró levantar su ala revelando a un inconsciente entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Reshiram había logrado protegerlo de los escombros-

White: ¡BLACK!-ella no pudo evitar llorar al verlo en ese deplorable estado-

Black: W-whiii… te, ¿q-ue pas…?-él casi no podía hablar-

White: Vas a estar bien, lo prometo

Black: G-gracias

Serperior: Me alegra que estés bien, Black

Black: Gracias p-por preocup… parte por mí ser-perior

White empezó a curar sus heridas y en ese momento, N se levantó. Estaba en mejor estado que Black, pero aún así estaba bastante golpeado.

N: Es el fin… de mi realidad… y de los sueños de mis Pokémon. … Zekrom y yo hemos perdido. ¿Significa que tus convicciones nos han superado?-N guardó a su Pokémon legendario en una pokéball-Zekrom y Reshiram… Cada uno ha elegido a un héroe… ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa? ¿Querrá decir eso que ambos héroes, tanto el defensor de los ideales como el paladín de la verdad, tienen razón?

Black logró volver a hablar con normalidad.

Black: N, la batalla se acabó. No eres el único que tiene razón, la tenemos ambos. Pudimos habernos unido y evitar esto.

N: Estás en lo cierto. Tal vez no sea negar un pensamiento diferente, sino combinar ambos como en una reacción química. ¿Es esta la fórmula para cambiar el mundo?

De pronto apareció Ghechis bastante furioso:

Ghechis: ¿Y tú te apellidas Armonia como yo? ¡Mocoso pusilánime! Fui yo quien hace tiempo inculcó en N el anhelo por los ideales y la obsesión por invocar al Pokémon legendario… ¡Para gobernar con puño de hierro a MI gran Equipo Plasma! ¡Y controlar a las aterradas masas! ¡Estaba apunto de conseguirlo!-se dirigió ahora a N-Pero tu obsesión por enfrentarte al otro Pokémon legendario para luchar por tus convicciones y probar tu valía como héroe… ¿en qué ha resultado? ¡En la derrota más vulgar y humillante de tu vida! Mucho te temo que haberte criado entre Pokémon te ha trastornado.

Black: ¡Cállate!

White: ¡No le hables así! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Ghechis: ¡Silencio mocosos! ¡Black! Ni en mis más descabelladas predicciones habría concebido que un Pokémon legendario pudiera elegirte. ¡Pero mi objetivo sigue intacto! ¡Inamovible! ¡Deseo el control absoluto del mundo! ¡Manipular los corazones de los ignorantes humanos! Para ello he nombrado a N señor del Equipo Plasma. Ahora conoces toda la verdad y por eso… ¡Debo eliminarte!

Cheren y Mirto llegaron al lugar y habían escuchado todo lo que dijo Ghechis:

Cheren: ¿Controlar el mundo? ¿Su objetivo no era liberar a los Pokémon?

Ghechis: Esa fue la falacia que empleé para crear el Equipo Plasma. ¿Cómo iba a querer liberar a unos seres potencialmente tan útiles como ellos? Os mostraré hasta que punto puede uno ampliar sus capacidades manipulando los Pokémon. ¡Por ese motivo yo y solo yo debo ser quien los controle!

White: ¡Imbécil!

Black: ¡Sabía que tramabas algo!

Mirto: ¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan retorcido?!

Ghechis: No me importa lo que pienses. Un Pokémon, aunque lo consideren una divinidad, no deja de ser lo que es, un simple y mero Pokémon. ¡Él te habrá elegido, Black, pero no eres más que un ser infeliz! ¡Voy a disfrutar contemplando la desesperación en tu rostro!

N: ¡Black!

Ghechis: ¡No importa cuántos vengan ni lo que hagan! ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!

Ghechis: ¡Cofagrigus acaba con ese niño insolente! ¡Bola sombra!

White: ¡Serperior energibola!

Serperior logró contrarrestar el ataque.

Ghechis: Esto ya estaba dentro de mis cálculos

Black trató de levantarse pero White se lo impidió.

Black: ¿White?

White: Ya has hecho mucho por mí Black-ella lo miró seriamente, cosa rara en ella. Su cara mostraba una gran determinación-¡Ahora yo te protegeré!

Serperior: ¡Y yo también! ¡Le daré una paliza a este idiota!

Ghechis: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tú! ¡No me hagas reír niñita! ¡Jaja!

White: ¡Cállate!

Ghechis: ¡¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?! ¡No eres más que una niña tonta que no tiene ni la voluntad para retar a un líder de gimnasio!

Black: No lo escuches, usa lo que practicamos en los entrenamientos

Ghechis: ¡Usa tóxico!

White: ¡Esquívalo y usa hoja aguda!

Serperior esquivó el veneno y se preparó para atacar.

Serperior: ¡Toma esto!-cofagrigus recibió el golpe directamente-

Ghechis: ¡Cofagrigus usa infortunio!

White: ¡Ciclón de hojas!

El ataque de serperior fue más rápido y cofagrigus cayó derrotado.

Ghechis: ¡Sal seismitoad!

…..

Un Pokémon de tipo fuego observaba desde lejos la batalla. Una lucha interna estaba teniendo en su interior.

Flash back:

N: Puedo ver el futuro, pero tú quién eres. No he podido vencerte, no pude predecir esta derrota, pero no importa, derrotaré al mismísimo campeón y seré el único que no conoce la derrota, reúne todas las medallas y ve a la liga Pokémon, así sabré si eres capaz de frenarme.

N: Si tus sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes, no serás capaz de detenerme-N se disponía a marcharse pero el pignite de White se acercó a él-¿Que dices?

Pignite: ¡pig pignite!

N: ¿Quieres ayudarme? Está bien, puedes venir conmigo

White: ¿Qué? ¡Es mi pignite!

N: Descuida-N lanzó una ball y de esta salió un servine, luego N dejó la pokéball de servine en el suelo-considéralo un intercambio, es normal entre los entrenadores Pokémon-una vez dicho esto desapareció junto con pignite-

White: Pignite-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARME!

Black se acercó a ella y la abrazó, servine también se acercó y abrazó a White

Black: No podemos traerlo de vuelta, el decidió irse y ahora servine está con nosotros, pero no llores, yo estoy contigo y no te dejaré.

Fin del Flash back.

En ese entonces pensó que era una niña débil y sin valor, pero al ver la valentía de White, esa determinación para proteger al héroe de la verdad. Al verla enfrentar sin temor a Ghechis… se dio cuenta de su error. Nunca debió dejarla, él nunca confió en los humanos, por eso aceptó ir con N. Para ser libre. Pero frente a él había una White que él no conocía, ese vínculo que tenía con esa serperior. La amistad entre Pokémon y humanos, debía mantenerse, los Pokémon y humanos deben ayudarse mutuamente.

Emboar: booor (Lo haré)

…..

Ghechis: ¡Eelektross usa lanzallamas!

White: ¡Serperior esquívalo!

Serperior: gggrr…-serperior no logró salvarse del ataque-aah…

White: ¿Estás bien?

Serperior: White… no creo poder seguir l-luchando

Ghechis: ¡Eelektross acábala con garra dragón!

Serperior cerró sus ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Un Pokémon tipo fuego la había protegido.

White: ¿E-Emboar?

Black: ….. Ese es (¡El emboar de White! ¡Él estaba con N!)

Ghechis: ¡Ese Pokémon es tuyo mocoso!-le gritó a N-

Emboar comenzó a hablar en su idioma:

Emboar: Cometí un error… y voy a arreglarlo. Vine a protegerte White, no quería confiar en los humanos. Pero realmente me arrepiento de haberte dejado. Ghechis… ¡Acabaré contigo!

Eelektross quedó inconsciente de un solo ataque de golpe calor de emboar.

Ghechis: ¡!-guardó a eelektross y sacó a su Pokémon más fuerte- ¡Hydreigon!

Hydreigon: ¡Grooooo!-hydreigon emitió un poderoso rugido-

Black: Ese Pokémon se ve muy poderoso

Ghechis: ¡Hydreigon usa surf!

Hydreigon creó una gran masa de agua y justo cuando la liberó un ataque de fuego muy poderoso la evaporó al instante.

White volteó y vio a Reshiram y a Black.

Black: Estamos juntos en esto, además Reshiram aún puede luchar

White sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la batalla

Ghechis: ¡Hydreigon usa onda certera!

White: ¡Emboar usa lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el lanzallamas de emboar se acercaba cada vez más a hydreigon.

Ghechis: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Serperior: ¡Aún puedo!-serperior se levantó y con sus últimas fuerzas ayudó a emboar con su ataque lluevehojas-

Hydreigon no podría esquivar el ataque.

Black: ¡No se olviden de nostros! ¡Reshiram pulso dragón!

Los 3 ataques mandaron a hydreigon a volar y lo dejaron KO.

Ghechis: ¡Mi plan maestro! ¡La conquista del mundo! ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Yo soy un hombre perfecto! ¡El creador del Equipo Plasma! ¡¿Ha fracasado por completo mi plan de cambiar el mundo?!

White: ¡Ríndete!

Reshiram: graaauu gra (has perdido)

Mirto: ¿Y bien, N? ¿Sigues pensando que habría que separar a humanos y Pokémon?

Ghechis: Jajajaja. La única utilidad que ha tenido N… ¡ha sido servir de bandeja de plata para el Pokémon legendario! ¡A mí, que no puedo ser un héroe! Podría decirse que N es una mera creación mía. Una carcasa desprovista de alma. ¿Creen que sus palabras pueden convencer a semejante criatura?

Black: ¡Cállate!

Cheren: ¡Mirto, cuanto más escucho a este tipo, más me fastidia! ¡Él sí que no tiene corazón!

Mirto: Desde luego. Es despreciable. N… Seguro que te planteas muchas cosas. Pero no tienes que dejar que Ghechis te manipule. Tú has actuado por propia voluntad, no porque nadie te haya inculcado en la búsqueda de los ideales. ¡Por eso has sido capaz de invocar al Pokémon legendario!

N: Pero… ¡no tengo lo que hace falta para ser héroe!

Mirto: ¿Quién sabe? Yo creo que ahora la pregunta es que piensas hacer junto a ese Pokémon legendario.

N: Sí, pero… ¡hemos estado luchando por nuestras convicciones!

Mirto: Escucha N. Que no hayamos podido convencernos los unos a los otros no implica que haya una imperfección. Piensa que, normalmente, en toda lucha, ninguno de los dos bandos posee por sí mismo la razón absoluta.

Mirto y Cheren se llevaron al furioso Ghechis.

Ghechis: ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡ME VENGARÉ!-grito antes de desaparecer de la vista de Black y White.

N: Quiero comentarte una cosa-Black y White siguieron a N al lugar donde estaba el ahora destruido trono-Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos en Pueblo Terracota, le oí decir algo a tu Pokémon que me causó un profundo impacto.

Black: ¿?

N: Lo que dijo fue que te apreciaba. ¡Que quería estar contigo! No podía comprenderlo. ¡Que un Pokémon pudiera sentir aprecio por un humano! Era algo que nunca había visto. Y, desde aquel momento, cuanto más avanzaba en mi viaje, más vacilaban mis convicciones. ¡No hacía más que ver Pokémon y humanos que se entendía y se ayudaban! Fue por eso que quise combatir contigo, para poner a prueba mis creencias. Quería medirme contra alguien con la fuerza y pureza de un héroe.

Black: Podemos cambiar al mundo, pero tenemos que saber: ¿qué es lo mejor para los Pokémon?

N: Cierto. Yo no comprendía a los Pokémon, o mejor dicho, sólo comprendía a algunos. No puedo compararme contigo, que has conocido y trabado amistad con tantos. White, tu siempre creíste en Black y nunca escuchaste mis ofertas de apoyar mi causa. Gracias a ti aprendí lo que es tener fe en alguien, ayuda a Black a lograr su sueño. ¡Ayúdalo a cambiar al mundo!

White: ¡Lo haré! ¡Ya lo verás!

N: El campeón me ha perdonado. Ahora debo decidir por mí mismo que es lo que quiero hacer-N sacó a Zekrom y este se quedó esperándolo frente a la torre-Black. Dijiste que tenías un sueño, y ahora… ¡se cumplirá! ¡Los sueños y la verdad tienen el poder para cambiar el mundo! ¡Tú podrás hacerlo! Bueno, pues… ¡Hasta la vista!

N saltó al lomo de Zekrom y desaparecieron a la velocidad del rayo.

Zekrom: ¡GROOOAAAAR!

Un destello azul fue lo último que se vio de ellos.

Black: Adiós, N, fuiste un gran rival… y amigo. Nos veremos otra vez

…..

Pueblo Arcilla, 9:00 am.

Black despertó y bajó a la sala de su casa.

Mamá de Black: ¡Black has despertado! No me sorprende que hayas dormido tanto. Has hecho cosas dignas de admiración.

Black: ¿Mamá?-Black creyó que ya había enloquecido, al lado de su madre había una señora exactamente igual-

?: ¡Pues sí! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que hayas visto a 2 Pokémon legendarios!

Mamá de Black: ¡Ah aquí está!

?: ¡Anda! ¡Pero si estaba disfrazado! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué maleducado soy! Permíteme presentarme-el "hombre" se quitó su disfraz-

Black: ¡AAH!

?: Pertenezco a la élite trotamundos de la policía internacional.

Black: ¿Y tú nombre es?

?: ¿Qué como me llamo? No te diré mi nombre. Pero te diré mi nombre en clave… ¡Handsome! ¡Así me llaman! Nos llegó información de una organización llamada Equipo Plasma. Y por eso he venido de muy lejos… Y, gracias a tu trabajo y al de los líderes de gimnasio, el palacio del Equipo Plasma ha sido destruido y sus miembros se han dispersado. Sólo quedan unos miembros llamados los 7 sabios y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlos. El mismísimo Mirto te ha recomendado, ¿me ayudarás?

Black: Sí, lo haré

Handsome: Perfecto, toma esta suepercaña

Black: Gracias

Mamá de Black: ¿Y esa caña tiene algo que ver con los sabios?

Handsome: ¡Buena pregunta, justo lo que esperaba de la madre de Black! Mmm… no, no tiene nada que ver

A Black y a su madre les bajó una gota por su cabeza al estilo anime.

Handsome: Bueno… ¡cuento contigo! ¡Hasta la vista!-el agente salió de la casa-

Black: Mmm… voy a salir

Mamá de Black: ¿Vas a ver a White?

Black se sonrojó un poco.

Mamá de Black: ¡Jaja! ¡Eso es un sí! Ve

Black: Volveré en un rato

Al salir de su casa vio a Cheren y a Bel tomados de la mano.

Cheren: Hey Black, ¿ha terminado de hablar Handsome?

Black: ¿Lo conocen?

Cheren: Hablamos antes con él

Bel: Lo siento… Fui a buscar a los líderes de Ciudad Gres, pero ya era tarde

Cheren: Deja de decir eso, nos ayudaste bastante-le dijo Cheren mientras la abrazaba-Además yo también les debo una disculpa, dejé que Ghechis escapara con ayuda del Trío sombrío

Black: ¿Qué?

Cheren: Ellos vinieron a llevárselo y no los pude detener

Bel: ¿Eh? ¿Ghechis? ¿Trío sombrío?

Cheren: Te contaré lo del palacio en otro momento, por ahora ¿qué quieres hacer?

Bel: Yo… quiero ir a Ciudad Negra

Cheren: Queda después de la ruta 16 en Ciudad Mayólica, vamos. Seguro encontraremos un montón de cosas que no hemos visto

Justo cuando Cheren y Bel pensaban irse:

Carrasco Encina: ¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Qué bueno tenerlos a todos aquí! Hace rato, un conocido mío me envió información de la Pokédex. Voy a actualizar sus Pokédex al modo nacional, porque van a buscar lugares nuevos ¿no? Primero tú Bel

Bel: ¡Gracias! Pero, ¿y que hay de White?

C. Encina: Sigues tú Cheren, no se preocupen por ella. Me la encontré antes y actualicé su Pokédex

Cheren: Ya se nos adelantó otra vez, consiguió su Pokémon antes que nosotros

Bel: (Y hasta consiguió novio primero que yo)

C. Encina: Y ahora tú Black

Black: Gracias y ¿no sabes donde está ella ahora?

C. Encina: ¡Ah cierto! Ella me dijo que te dijera que debes ir a la ruta 1, debe tenerte una sorpresa. Con esta actualización sus Pokédex tienen acceso a Pokémon de otras regiones. Completar la Pokédex nacional es una tarea muy difícil, pero es una excelente manera de conocer nuevos Pokémon, ¡así que disfrútenla!-dijo antes de marcharse de regreso al laboratorio-mi hija me está esperando

Bel: ¡Una Pokédex nacional! ¡Tengo que enseñársela a mis padres, vamos!-Bel literalmente arrastró a su novio mientras corría a su casa-

Cheren: ¡AHHH! ¡TENDREMOS UNA BATALLA LUEGO BLACK!

Black se rió un poco y fue a la ruta 1 para encontrar a White. Tenía que contarle sobre la misión que le encargó Handsome.

Una vez que llegó allá unas manos le taparon los ojos desde atrás.

Black: White. Me alegro de encontarte

White le dio un beso antes de entregarle un trozo de papel con una nota

Black: ¿Y esto?

White: Léelo

La nota decía así:

"Black:

Tu valentía y vínculo con tus Pokémon ha salvado a Teselia. Estoy muy agradecido, gracias a ti el Equipo Plasma ha sido derrotado. Estaré honrado de luchar contigo en una batalla por el título de campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

Mirto"

Black: …

White: Al fin podrás cumplir tu sueño, si ganas serás el campeón

Black: ¡Y lo daré todo en esa batalla! Pero tengo otros sueños

White: Te refieres a lo de N

Black: Sí, fue una promesa. Cambiaremos al mundo. Pero aún tengo otro sueño más

White: ¿Y ese es?

Black: Estar para siempre contigo

White: Black-ella lo abrasó con fuerza-yo también tengo el mismo sueño

Una voz habló en sus mentes

Reshiram: Hum…

Black volteó y se sorprendió al ver al Pokémon legendario.

Black: ¡¿Reshiram?! ¿No estabas en tu pokéball?

White se veía algo nerviosa

Black: ¿White?

White: Digamos que… l-lo tomé prestado mientras dormías jeje

Black: ¿Y qué hiciste?

White: ¡Nada! ¡Sólo di unas vueltas por la región!

Black: ¡¿VUELTAS POR LA REGIÓN?! ¡ES UN LEGENDARIO!

White: ¡Pero nadie me vio!

Black: ¿Segura?

White: Sí

Black: Menos mal, la gente normal no debe verlo

White: Lo siento-dijo con la cabeza baja-

Black tomó sus mejillas con sus manos antes de besarla.

Black: Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez

Reshiram: Mi señor tiene razón, algún humano codicioso podría interesarse en atraparme

Black: Llámame Black. "Mi señor" me hace sentir viejo. Además no hace falta ser tan formal, ahora somos amigos.

Reshiram: No he tenido amigos en siglos, pero está bien. Me alegro que sean ustedes

Black: ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo…

Black le contó a White sobre la misión que Handsome le encargó.

Black: Vamos a la Liga Pokémon y luego busquemos a los sabios

White: Sí

Ambos subieron sobre Reshiram y se fueron volando.

Reshiram volteó al ver a White acariciando su pelaje.

White: Es suave

Reshiram: Mas te vale que los demás legendarios no se enteren de esto, tengo reputación

Black: ¡Jajaja!

…

4 meses después:

Black y White volaban sobre Reshiram por los cielos de la región Hoenn.

Luego de haber capturado a los sabios, Black y Handsome recibieron información de que N había sido visto en Hoenn. Por eso Black le dejó su título de campeón a Iris antes de haberse ido de viaje. Iris merecía el puesto, podía fácilmente derrotar al Alto Mando y vencer a algunos Pokémon de Black.

Black: ¡N!-Black aterrizó en una isla con su Pokémon-

N: Zekrom, mira quién ha llegado

Zekrom: groooo

White: Estuvimos buscándote todo este tiempo

N: ¿Buscándome?

Black: Debemos llevarte con la policía internacional para demostrar que eres inocente. Así ya no seguirán detrás de ti

N: Nunca noté que me seguían

Black: Además… recuerda nuestra promesa

N sonrió.

Black/N : Cambiaremos al mundo

White: ¡Ejem!-ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella-

Black: ¡Lo siento! ¡Los 3 cambiaremos al mundo!

Zekrom: (y lo lograrán, puedo sentirlo)

Reshiram: (estás en lo cierto hermano)

¿Fin?

Y se acabó (en realidad no porque ya escribí segunda parte :)) primero quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su atención, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme. Sus lecturas, reviews y mensajes privados fueron mi inspiración para continuar esta historia hasta el final.

Ahora voy a contarles algunas cosas sobre este fic, espero que no se aburran de leer esta larga nota:

Ideas que no agregué a la historia:

Planeaba que Black en algún punto de esta historia tuviera una batalla con un entrenador de otra región (pensaba en Hoenn) y que este entrenador tratara de separar a White de él para conquistarla, pero al final no lo puse.

Quería incluir a Victini y la isla libertad, pero decidí hacerlo mejor en la secuela.

La batalla con Ghechis iba a ser más parecida al juego, pero en los últimos momentos decidí que fuera White quien luchara para que tuviera más protagonismo. Quería hacer que ella tuviera más batallas en el fic, pero aveces no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir los capítulos y cambié la historia un poco por eso. Pero en la secuela ella mostrará más su habilidad en la batalla.

Ideas que improvisé o de último minuto:

En el capítulo: "Situaciones incómodas y la nueva personalidad de Serperior" se me ocurrió lo de la flor pluma de arcoíris por que me recordé de Ho-oh y no sé ni porque. Pero quise darle una referencia a este Pokémon en ese capítulo.

Al principio pignite no de iba a ir con N. Pero una amiga me dijo en un review que si iba a hacer esa escena de la noria como en el manga y la idea me gustó.

El regreso de Emboar en el último capítulo también, por que sinceramente ya me había olvidado de él. Como no aparece desde la cueva electrorroca (esto fue algo vergonzoso, tengo mala memoria)

La participación de White en la última batalla también se me ocurrió en el último minuto. No todo tenía que ser igual al juego ¿no?

Cosas que me costaron bastante escribir o en las que más me esforcé:

Las batallas. Me esforcé mucho en cada una de ellas para que fueran emocionantes para ustedes. Y con esfuerzo quiero decir mucho esfuerzo. Para mí es importante que en un fic haya buenas batallas.

El romance. Seré sincero: Jamás he tenido una novia en toda la vida. Por eso tuve que esforzarme bastante en estas escenas.

Y eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su lectura y dejen su review en el cuadro de abajo.

Soy larareshiram97, lean la secuela por favor y me harán el autor más feliz de todos.

Sayonara y ¡que Dios los bendiga!


End file.
